Jedi Knight
by Thatdude2106
Summary: Everyone is turning against him...again. Growing tired of dealing with the people around him, Harry seeks to find solitude. In his search to find a place to rest his head, he stumbles upon one of the greatest secrets in the world. What will he do with such knowledge? How will this change the future?
1. Chapter 1

Harry walks around the Chamber of Secrets. He needed a place to escape from everyone. No one can enter the Chamber of Secrets except those able to speak Parseltongue. It makes it the perfect place to hide out. Reaching out, his fingers drag across the smooth scales of the dead Basilisk. The large fifty foot long snake tried to kill him two years ago. It seems like a lifetime ago that he managed to get lucky and slay the snake. He never thought he would face a danger like battling against a fifty long snake. Yet, he was proven wrong because the next year he had to face off against a hundred Dementors in order to save his godfather. One year after another, he continues to be put in situations that he doesn't want to be in. This year is no different. Even though he did his best to have a normal year, it somehow managed to all go to hell when the Goblet of Fire spit out his name declaring him as the Fourth Champion. He never put his name in the Goblet, but no one believes him. The entire school is treating him like an outcast including his best friend, Ron. Harry's eyes burn in anger as he thinks about his _best friend_ who refuses to believe him.

"Bastard," growls Harry.

A roar of anger comes from Harry. He feels a power building up around him. Harry throws a right punch in anger. All his anger turns into shock and surprise as a powerful shockwave erupts from the punch. A concussive wave continues outward hitting the stone face of Slytherin and destroying it. The stone face explodes in a shower of rocks and dust. "What?" Harry stares down at his fist in surprise. Was that accidental magic? Harry throws another punch, but nothing happens. He shakes his head not understanding what happened. Looking up, he stares at the destroyed stone face to see a light coming from inside the statue. Curiously, he walks forward. He wades through the water until he is knee high in it and staring up into the hole. "Is that a room?"

The young wizard looks around trying to find a way to get up there. Harry draws his wand and points it towards himself. "Wingardium Leviosa." A simple swish and a flick makes the magic lift him slowly into the air. He climbs into the entrance to the hidden room. Much to his surprise, it is a huge room that is even larger than a classroom. This hidden room is almost as large as the library. His eyes dart around glancing at the smooth stone floor. He notices a couple large eggs that come up to his waist. Eyes widen in horror as he realizes that this room is where the Basilisk slept. "That is right, the Basilisk came out of the statue after Riddle spoke that phrase," whispers Harry. _"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_ Unknowingly, he speaks aloud in Parseltongue as he remembers the exact words.

A groaning sound makes Harry spin around to see a hidden door opening up on the far wall. It slides open to reveal a second hidden room. Harry grips his wand tightly as he heads into the room. He finds a small study with a desk, bed, lamp, and a small bookshelf. A journal with a red cover lies on the desk.

"Hmm, you don't resemble me."

Harry spins around wand raised and poised to strike. A regal looking man stares at him with a bored expression. The man is sitting in a portrait unafraid of the wand pointed at him. "Slytherin?"

"A good deduction considering you are in _my_ secret chamber," drawls Slytherin. "Do you have a name child?"

"Harry…Harry Potter."

Slytherin raises an eyebrow. "Potter? You are not of my lineage yet are able to reach my secret chamber. How were you able to accomplish this?"

"It is a long story," replies Harry.

"I am not going anywhere," drawls Slytherin. Harry flushes in embarrassment. He lowers his wand and decides to tell the story.

**Break**

Slytherin leans back stroking his white goatee. Harry sits in the chair with a calm look. It felt amazing to talk about his problems. He feels much more relaxed and at ease. Strange, he found more comfort talking to a portrait of a man whose house is a constant pain in his ass than to his own friends. "A Horucrux," states Salazar.

"Horucrux?"

"A container to hold a part of a person's soul," explains Salazar. "There are various ways to split one's soul into pieces, but the easiest is to kill another living being in cold blood. Once the soul is torn, it can be removed from the body and placed in a container of the person's choosing. The diary that was able to have its own will and possess that girl, it must have been a Horucrux. It would explain how Voldemort managed to survive the Killing Curse that night it rebounded off you. Until he finds a permanent way to revive his body, he will act in the same manner as the diary in possessing others around him such as the late Professor Quirrell in order to survive."

Harry gains a hard look. "So is there no way to kill him?"

"A body is merely a container for the soul. A shell so to speak so destroying a person's body doesn't destroy the soul. Hence, when people die they _move on_," lectures Slytherin. "However, if you destroy the Horucrux and leave no way for the soul to remain after the body is destroyed, it will be forced to move on whether the person desires it or not."

"I destroy the Horucrux and Voldemort can be killed."

Salazar gives a nod. "Precisely." The former Head of Slytherin gains a pensive expression. "It would seem upon trying to kill you, he unintentionally transferred his abilities to you in the process. Or perhaps the correct terms is that you stole them."

The young wizard doesn't like that at all. "Stole them? I never wanted them."

"The Force works in mysterious ways," smirks Salazar.

"The Force?" Harry runs a hand through his hair. "What is that?"

"It is a discussion for another time." Salazar waves dismissively. "Harry Potter, I want you to do me a favor." Harry gains a suspicious look. "Good, you are on guard. A wise man never trusts anyone without first getting to know the individual. My favor is simple, I want you to keep me informed on the happenings on the school. I much rather not leave my portrait unless absolutely necessary. So I will need someone to be my eyes and ears."

"Why?"

A smirk forms on the wizard's face. "I have my reasons." Harry doesn't like that response one bit. Salazar continues as if never seeing Harry's expression. "In exchange, I shall take you on as a student and teach you the proper way to use your abilities."

Harry stands up. He runs a hand through his hair. "Thanks, but I will have to pass."

"Are you really in the position to turn down such an offer?" Harry pauses at the door. Salazar continues with a disinterested tone. "You have been entered into a tournament that is known to have multiple deaths. The other champions are years older and know more magic than you. I am offering you a chance to learn new skills to give you a fighting chance. Are you truly going to turn me down?"

A silence fills the room. The young wizard turns around with hard eyes. "Listen, I may not be as strong or as skilled or even as powerful as the other champions." He stands up straight. "But I am not going to let anyone manipulate me!" Emerald green eyes begin to glow with unrestrained power.

Salazar bursts out laughing. Harry's eyes return to normal. He gains a confused look. "Sit down, I will tell you my reasons for wanting knowledge on the school." The long dead wizard gives a wide smirk that sends a shiver down Harry's spine. "And you will decide whether or not to accept my teachings."

**Break**

"Harry!"

Hermione rushes down the table to where Harry is sitting alone eating breakfast. He glances up from his plate and gives a light wave. She takes a seat next to him. All the words she wanted to say leave her as she notices that he is trying his best to be invisible. Wordlessly, she grabs a plate and begins to fill it with breakfast items. "I was worried about you. Please don't disappear like that again," whispers Hermione.

Harry pokes at his food. "Sorry."

"I know you don't want to be in the tournament, but now that you are we have to prepare. This is a very dangerous tournament. I am going to the library during my free period to find various books…"

"I want to work on Transfiguration," interrupts Harry. Hermione looks at Harry in surprise. "Okay?"

She gives a nod. A strong part of her wants to argue about learning more defensive magic, but there is a strange gleam in his eyes. He is giving her a look that is letting her know that this is not up for discussion. Transfiguration is the magic he wants to learn and that is what he is going to focus on. Nothing is going to change his mind. "Ok, anything specific in mind?" asks Hermione.

"I want to start with the basics and work my way up to Conjuration."

A smile forms on her face. "It sounds like a great idea." Hermione gains a pensive look. "I will write up a study plan and good times to practice. I know several books that will be a great help."

Harry smiles lightly. "Thanks Hermione." Hermione beams happily.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Salazar speaks in a stern tone as he gives a lecture on magic. "We spoke yesterday on the body being a vessel to contain a soul. Today, we shall speak on magical theory." Harry frowns not expecting such lessons, but pays attention nonetheless. "What is magic? Why we are able to use it and others are not? These are questions that should be asked on a constant basis, but are not."

Harry runs a hand through his hair. What _is_ magic? Why can he use it? He thinks deeply on the questions. To be honest, he never thought about either question. All he was told is that he is a wizard able to use magic. It was so cool to be told that he is a wizard and magic is real that he never thought deeply on the question of why he _can_ use magic.

"I must admit that I never thought on these questions much. I merely accepted the fact that I was _special_ and others around me were not. The power of magic was mine to wield because I was superior to others. I began to travel the world meeting others that can use magic. Still, I never questioned why I was able to use magic and others were not. All I cared about was learning new and more powerful spells. I strengthened my mind and body to become a powerful wizard. I even started to challenge other wizards and witches. With ease, I defeated all my adversaries. It was not until I ran into Helga Hufflepuff did I meet my equal."

A choking sound comes from Harry. "Hufflepuff beat you?"

"Do not take my words out of context," drawls Slytherin. "I see that Helga's reputation has taken a turn for the worse. It is not surprising considering her kindness towards complete strangers. Child, when you are in my presence I suggest you curb that tone towards Helga. I disagreed with her on many things, but I hold her in the highest respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Slytherin settles down knowing that Harry will not make that mistake a second time. "Helga was able to accomplish feats of magic that I could not fathom. She could connect with animals and nature. I watched her communicate with centaurs to taming raging dragons without ever casting a spell. It was meeting her that I started to question my own talents. My magic seemed to focus on destruction and her magic focused on life. For the first time, I started to question the origins of magic. Why was our magic so different?"

Harry leans forward. "Did you try to learn from her?"

"I did," nods Slytherin. "We started to travel the world together. No, the truth is that I started to travel with her. I wanted to learn more about the woman who was such a contrast to my own abilities. In our travels, we came across two more powerful individuals, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor and I became quick friends contrary to popular belief. Both of us were warriors who sought to use our magic to prove our superiority. Ravenclaw on the other hand, I couldn't stand her. She was absolutely brilliant, but close minded and unable to accept that she could be wrong. I never liked being wrong but I knew that I didn't know _everything_."

A smirk appears on Harry's face. It is ironic that Ravenclaw acted so similar to almost every single Slytherin currently at Hogwarts. Granted, he doesn't know every Slytherin, but the ones that he has interaction with constantly believe that they know everything.

"Helga proposed the idea that we should form a school. She wanted to create a sanctuary for young wizards and witches. Our people were at war with muggles that believed we were devil worshippers. Gryffindor naturally agreed to the idea having been raised as a knight and never passed up the chance to use his skills to help others in distress. I, on the other hand, agreed because I wanted to meet others and learn more about magic. Ravenclaw relented to the idea only because she believed that out of the four of us only she was qualified to teach. We found a good place to set up a school and started to build. Helga created the forest surrounding the school and invited her friends, the centaurs, to stay in the forest. The centaurs being hunted by muggles, like the wizards and witches, and needed a place to stay. It gave the school added protection since the centaurs are great warriors even without magic."

'Not very friendly,' thinks Harry remembering Bane. Firenze on the other hand is a good friend who saved him.

Slytherin leans back in his seat. "I am sure the rest is well known. The school was built and we were all given our own houses to watch over. Ravenclaw took on students who showed exceptional talent, Gryffindor took on students of noble lineage, Helga took on any student seeking a home, and I choose to teach those that had the courage to pursue their ambitions."

"Wait, what!?" Harry shakes his head. "No, Gryffindor took on students who are brave and courage. Slytherin only cared about purebloods…right?"

"Boy, I am orphan whose peasant parents were killed during a raid," drawls Slytherin. "I assure you, I care nothing about being a pureblood. Gryffindor is the youngest son of a king and proudly displayed his noble lineage to whoever he came across."

Harry is stunned. "But…almost every single person in Slytherin is a pureblood. Blood purity is the banner that Slytherin operates on. The reason you left the school is because you hated the muggleborn students allowed into the school."

Laughter erupts from the patron of the Slytherin House. Salazar clutches his side. "How foolish," laughs Slytherin. "Is that truly what the world believes? It seems that my ancestors truly tainted my name." Harry sits there unable to comprehend what is going on. "Child, I left the school to learn the true origins of magic. I left shortly after Helga passed away. She was the only reason I stayed. Helga was my closest friend and confidant. If she wasn't already married I would had taken her as my own. I am regressing, I decided to leave the school and go on a journey. I left behind a couple bastard sons and it seems they tarnished my name. Helga was right, I shouldn't have slept with such loose women."

"I can't believe it," groans Harry. "It just seems so unreal."

"The past is the past, you can waste time wallowing in it or move on towards the future," says Salazar dismissively.

"Really? You don't care at all about how people see you?"

Salazar raises an eyebrow. "Why would I let the opinions of others affect me? I know who I am and I don't need the verification from others to gain my self-worth." The wizard sits up proudly. "The only person whose opinion I ever cared about was from my dear friend Helga. Everyone else was not important."

Harry falls silent. He stares down at the floor. Salazar Slytherin turns out to be a wizard who never cared about blood purity. It is possible that the portrait is lying to him, but he knows that everything he is being told is the truth. He isn't sure exactly how he knows but he does. Yet despite the man's name being dragged through the mud for over 1,000 years, he merely laughs and cares nothing about it. Slytherin doesn't give a damn about how people regard him as a blood purist dark wizard. 'I am over here sulking about everyone in the school turning against me.' Harry raises his head. 'Hermione, she is the only person who is a friend to me. She hasn't turned against me.' A smile forms on his face. Slytherin is right, he doesn't need to worry about a bunch of people calling him names. As long as he has Hermione at his side, he can give a damn about the rest of the school.

"It seems I drifted off topic. After I left school, I wanted to learn more about magic. Why am I able to use it? How come others use it so differently? These questions plagued my mind. I remember the many conversations I had with Helga. She would always talk about how magic being an outside force not an inner one. I always disputed this theory because I believed those _special_ individuals like me were born with magic in them. But I started to wonder, if I am born with magic in me, how come I never tire when I cast spells? Why is it that I need a wand to cast my magic if it is inside of me? Helga never needed a wand to use magic to communicate with nature and magical creatures. It drove me insane that I could never figure out the truth." Salazar starts to smile. "Then one day, I ran into an individual from another world. I was traveling the deserts of Egypt when I came across a hermit. She was an individual that was centuries old with knowledge that far surpassed my own. So powerful were her abilities that in a single gesture, she defeated me."

Harry's eyes widen in shock. Salazar Slytherin defeated in a single gesture. This is a wizard who is regarded as one of the greatest wizards of all time. One of the Founders at Hogwarts! It is impossible to think that a wizard so powerful can be defeated in one move.

Salazar chuckles noticing Harry's surprise, "yes, I had much the same look upon my defeat." He gains a faraway expression. "Master Skarch Vaunk taught me much. I learned about the true origin of magic and how primitive my talents truly were. I did take great joy in teaching her a branch of abilities that even she never encountered. Ah, I spent the last of my days learning so much from my master." The wizard smiles warmly. "Anyhow, I will begin to teach you what my master taught me. I warn you though, the knowledge I am about to impart on you is going to destroy everything that you have learned to this point. If you choose to accept my teachings, you will abandon all that you have learned and fully commit to my teachings. I will become your master and you my apprentice. Do you accept?"

"Yes," answers Harry without hesitation. It surprises him that he accepted so willingly. Deep down, he knows that what he is about to be taught to him is going to change his life. He admits that it scares him, but at the same time it excites him.

**Headmaster's Office**

Minerva stares across at Dumbledore. "Albus, I am worried. He has been skipping classes all week. Not to mention, he is disappearing all throughout the day. In the past three days, I have only seen him a couple times and that is with Ms. Granger in the library."

Albus leans back in his seat. He pops a Lemon Drop into his mouth. "Minerva, I believe it is best to let Harry work through this on his own. We cannot keep coddling him." Minerva bites her bottom lip not liking that plan at all. "He needs to grow on his own."

"The school is turning against him for something he didn't do!" grits Minerva. "It is not right."

"He is not alone, he still has Ms. Granger. She will help keep him strong," smiles Dumbledore knowingly.

**Library**

"What are we looking for?"

Harry gives a small smirk as he continues to lead her deep into the Restricted Section. Hermione bites her bottom lip praying that they don't get caught. She really needs to stop letting him drag her around into these situations. It is a miracle that they didn't set off the wards protecting the Restrict Section from unauthorized access. He continues to lead the way as if knowing exactly what he is looking for. "It is here," says Harry. Reaching up, he pulls down a book. "**Protecting Your Mind From Invasions **by Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes widen. She snatches the book. "A book by the Founder!?"

"I found it when sneaking around in here last night," lies Harry. "It is about the mind magic, Occulmency and Legilmency."

"Occulmency? Legilmency?"

"Occulmency is learning to shield your mind from mental attacks. Legilmency is the art of sending out mental probes to _read_ a person's mind." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "I figure we could learn about it. I did some reading and found out that Occulmency helps with studying…" He stops talking when he notices Hermione walking away with the book. A chuckle escapes him as he quickly follows the girl with her nose buried in the book.

**Great Hall**

Draco blocks the path leading out of the Great Hall with a smug smirk. Crabbe and Goyle stand on either side of him making sure that Harry and Hermione can't escape. "Potter, I see you finally showed your face. I was starting to enjoy school without having you around," taunts Draco.

Harry gives a smile of his own. "Really? I was thinking the same thing when not having to hear your voice."

"It is quite high pitched for a boy," smirks Hermione.

Anger burns in Draco's eyes. He surprises Harry by managing to calm down and continue with that superior smirk. "I decided to make something to support Hogwarts's Champion." Draco points to the badge on his chest. "Do you like it?"

_Support Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts __**true**__ Champion._

"Oh, I also gave it another function," smirks Draco pressing the button.

_Potter Stinks_

Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing making the badges on their chest say the same thing. Harry clenches his hand into a fist. Draco looks down at Harry like he is an insignificant insect. "What do you think Potter? Do you want one? I can even give one to the mudblood as long as she doesn't touch me," laughs the Slytherin.

Harry feels the power around him. It would be so easy to use it to _push_ Draco straight into the wall and break every bone in his body. He raises his arm prepared to do it when a hand grabs his arm. A calm feeling washes over him. His eyes turn to look at Hermione. "Let's go," says Hermione. "Malfoy isn't worth it."

"That's right," smirks Draco. "Go back to hiding."

Hermione drags Harry out of the Great Hall. "Thanks," mutters Harry. She gives a warm smile that puts him at ease.

"_Control your emotions. Anger and hatred will only lead you down a dark path."_

Master Salazar is right. It would have been easy for him to crush and humiliate Draco, but what would that accomplish? He would be no better than Voldemort. The reason he is being taught is not to harm others, but to protect.

"Come on, we will practice Occulmency. It is supposed to help with controlling one's emotions," says Hermione leading the way.

"Right," nods Harry.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Harry runs around the Chamber with sweat covering his body. He runs around with no shirt on and torn up shorts. A light panting comes from the teen as he runs his thirtieth lap around the Chamber of Secrets. Coming around the corner, he drops down to his hands and begins to do push-ups. Salazar's voice rings out from the painting hanging from a snake statue. "Doing better, but need to work on controlling your breathing," states Salazar. "It is a shame to see wizards lacking basic physical conditioning."

"Was it different back in your time?"

"Of course," smirks Salazar. "Swordplay and duels were common place in my time. One needed to be in top shape or die a most gruesome death."

"Does physical condition really affect the magic…I mean the Force?" asks Harry.

Salazar strokes his goatee. "My Master was over one hundred years old. She could leap thirty feet into the air and had reflexes that put a vampire to shame. The crude matter that makes up our bodies is superficial, we are luminous beings. However, physical fitness and staying healthy is merely a good lifestyle to upkeep." Harry smirks knowing that is a round about way of neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his question. When it comes to answering questions, Master Salazar prefers to never answer directly unless he considers the question to be stupid. "In time, you will be glad for such exercises when I begin your lightsaber training."

Harry rolls onto his back and begins to do sit-ups. "Still haven't told me what a lightsaber is."

"Patience my young Padawan," chuckles Salazar. "Levitate those rocks."

Pausing, Harry focuses deeply on the Force. He feels it all around him and reaches out to lift three rocks the size of his fist up into the air. Harry concentrates on the Force to lift the rocks higher as he slowly continues to do sit-ups. "Good," nods Salazar. "How have your classes been?"

"Well, I am only going to two classes so really good," says Harry. "It is a miracle that I haven't received a detention for life."

"Going to classes is not _mandatory _at Hogwarts. We encouraged all students to show up, but the school is a sanctuary first and education second."

"So I can't really get into trouble for skipping?"

"I never said that."

"Right…Master, was Helga able to use the Force? Is that how she communicated with animals and nature?"

Salazar rubs his temples. "Every wizard and witch uses the Force. There is no such thing as magic. Magic is a word used to describe the unexplainable. The Force explains everything making magic a fairytale for children." The former wizard leans back in his seat. "A wand is a crutch used to pervert the Force for those unable to put the effort in learning to use it properly. One you truly give yourself to the Force, you will understand. Until then, know that the Force is all around us and binds all living organisms together." Harry gives a nod. He falls backwards and the rocks clatter to the ground. A loud panting comes from the teen. Groaning, he rises up into a sitting position and closes his eyes. Focusing on the Force, he relaxes his mind and controls his breathing. "As for your question, Helga was able to channel the Force to communicate with animals and nature. Helga knew on an instinctual level that all life contains some form of intelligence. She would use the Force to feel the emotions of the living things around her. There is no need for conflict when a situation can be resolved by proper communication." A warm smile forms on Salazar's face. "Once, I watched her calm down a raging dragon. All she did was hold out her hand and reach out with the Force to convey her feelings to the dragon. It was ready to eat us for trespassing on its territory, but she gently let it know that we were only passing through and meant no harm. She spoke to the dragon as an equal until it allowed us to pass. I think that was the day I realized that all I knew about magic was nothing compared to her power. I was too stubborn to admit it though."

A smile forms on Harry's face. "I think I know that feeling." He recalls the incident in the Great Hall. "I was prepared to use the Force to crush Draco. I wanted to hurt him so badly. All it took was a single touch from Hermione and I could _feel_ her desire to avoid conflict. She didn't want to see me fight and I could feel those emotions from her."

"When you have an open mind, you will be able to feel the emotions of those around you. I never showed much talent in such a skill, but I was skilled in protecting my mind from outside intrusions," admits Salazar. "My Master was impressed with my mind shields but I lacked true empathy to develop the ability to sense another's emotions." He gives a stern look. "Be careful, if you don't learn to filter those emotions you might start to channel another person's emotions. You must learn control."

"Yes Master."

**Break**

Moody takes a swig from his flask. He hobbles down the hallway with his magical eye spinning around trying to find Harry Potter. It vexes him a great deal that the past three weeks Potter has been able to avoid him. A magical eye allows him to see through clothes, invisibility, and walls. Yet, he is still unable to find a simple child. He expected to start mentoring Harry on how to properly complete the upcoming First Task. The child needs to make it all the way to the Third Task or it would have been pointless to enter Potter's name into the Goblet. A snarl of anger comes from Moody as he refuses to fail his Lord. Potter will make it to the final task no matter the cost.

**Hogsmeade Weekend**

"I should be training," frowns Harry.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "What are you always telling me?" He shrugs. "Don't study too much Hermione," she mocks. Harry gains a smirk. "Well, the same thing applies to you. Remember, the book said that if you don't relax your mind every now and then, it will make it harder to learn. A proper amount of free time is needed to help relax one's mind and body."

Harry gives a teasing smile. "Sure, listen to the book not your friend."

"The book gives a logical reason. _You_ merely tell me to stop so you can be lazy," points out Hermione.

"Same difference," waves Harry dismissively. Hermione rolls her eyes.

The two walk down the road leading to Hogsmeade. Hermione glances at Harry with worried eyes. In three days the First Task will begin. All the two have been studying is Transfiguration and Occulmency. She admits that Harry's skill in Transfiguration has sky rocketed to the point that he is the best in their year. He is even working on spells that are fifth and sixth year level. It is amazing how fast he is advancing in Transfiguration. She is a bit jealous and is doing her best to catch up to him. The sudden increase in skill comes from Occulmency, but mainly from the fact that he is skipping all other classes. Harry is focus solely on Transfiguration and letting all his other skills fall behind. She continuously argues with him on the matter, but he refuses to budge. Professor McGonagall has scolded him many times including giving him detention and taking away points. Unfortunately, this has not worked either. Harry continues to be stubborn and skip all classes except Transfiguration. Hermione did catch him visiting Hagrid a couple times, but never pried further into the matter. She doesn't want to drive him away so decided to pick and choose her battles. Right now, she is his only friend in the entire school. Since coming to Hogwarts Harry has been the one constant in her life. Even when he didn't know her, he treated her with kindness. If it weren't for him, the troll would have killed her back in their first year. No matter what happens, she already decided to stick at his side. That is what a good friend does.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "So where to first?"

"I don't really need anything. I suppose a Butter-Beer would be nice," suggests Hermione.

"The Three Broomsticks it is," yawns Harry.

It is times like this she wishes that she knew Legilmency. She wouldn't invade his mind, but merely scan his surface thoughts. Harry is becoming better at controlling his emotions thanks to the Occulmency training. This is both good and bad. Good that he is learning a powerful skill to help him reign in his emotions and ignore people like Malfoy. Bad because it is making it harder for her to read him, which she used to be extremely good at. She supposes that it works both ways since Occulmency is allowing her to school her own expressions much better. Occulmency is not super advanced magic like one might assume. The principles behind Occulmency are simple. All it focuses on is developing a way to control one's emotions to keep calm and collected. It becomes more complicated when developing mental shields and traps, but as long as the mind is relaxed it is not a hard process. Hermione already built a basic shield around her mind along with a few mental traps to protect her mind. She reinforces those shields every night before going to bed. It is a skill that every wizard and witch should learn because it makes studying and learning much easier. So much easier to concentrate when one's mind is in order. She plans to start learning the basics of Legilmency, but she doesn't know if she wants to truly delve into that art. Invading another person's mind doesn't sit well with her.

"You sure are zoning out a lot," says Harry poking Hermione.

"Sorry," flushes Hermione. "I was thinking about some books."

Harry chuckles making her pout cutely. He opens up the door to the tavern allowing her to go in first. She smiles gratefully. The two enter into the tavern and quickly find an empty table. "What can I get you two?" smiles Madam Rosemerta.

"Two Butter-beers," answers Harry.

Madam Rosemerta gives a wink. "Coming right up."

Hermione gives a stern look. "Are you sure that you are ready for the First Task?"

"It is in two days," replies Harry. "I am as ready as I'm ever going to be."

"Ok," worries Hermione.

A large man stomps over to their table. "Hagrid," smiles Harry.

"Hi Hagrid," smiles Hermione.

Hagrid gives a nervous smile. Harry can sense apprehension coming from the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. "Harry, Hermione, good to see you two. I can't talk long." Hagrid glances around with nervous eyes. He leans forward and speaks in barely a whisper. "Harry, meet me at cabin tonight around 9. Make sure to have on your Invisibility Cloak." The young wizard goes to speak, but Hagrid stands back up. "Nice talking to you both, I best get going." Hagrid gives a nod before quickly leaving.

Hermione frowns. "I wonder what he wants to meet with you about."

"I don't know, but it must be something important. Hagrid wouldn't call me out for no reason," replies Harry.

**Nighttime**

Harry walks in the darkness towards Hagrid's Hut. He walks in a calm manner knowing that no one will be able to see him while he is under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. Why did Hagrid call him out here after curfew? This question has been plaguing him all night. It better be for a good reason otherwise Master Salazar is not going to be happy that he is late for training. Personally, he hopes it is for a good reason because he rather be training as well. Master Salazar teachings are revolutionizing the way he performs magic…the Force. He really needs to start addressing it as the Force to avoid punishment from Master Salazar. Honestly, the Force sounds so much better than magic. It just seems right to refer to it as the Force. The word magic seems so impersonal and ignorant.

"Where are we going?"

"I got something I want to show you."

The voices interrupt Harry's thoughts. He looks ahead to see Hagrid emerging from his hut with Madam Maxine at his side. Hagrid glances around much to her confusion. "I want this to be private. Can't be having any spying eyes," says the half giant. Maxine smiles leaning into his side. Harry realizes that Hagrid wants him to stay hidden and follow them. It is strange that he is going to be spying on a date. Nervously, he begins to follow the couple into the Forbidden Forest.

'Who has a date in the Forbidden Forest?' wonders Harry.

Maxine is a bit apprehensive at traveling through the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid is at home without a care in the world. "It is right up ahead." The three travel through the woods for another ten minutes until a loud roar fills the air. Harry and Maxine freeze up. Hagrid smiles widely. "They were brought in two days ago. The champions will have to face them in the First Task."

"Is that so?" Maxine leans further into his arm. "What are they?"

Hagrid gives a large smile. "Dragons."

Harry's eyes widen as he comes upon a large clearing. In that clearing are two large dragons. Wizards and witches are flying around on brooms casting spells to subdue the dragons. "Beautiful," grins Hagrid.

"Not the word I would use," thinks Harry. He never thought that the First Task would involve dragons.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Laughter fills the chamber. Harry gives an annoyed look while Master Salazar continues to laugh. He told his master about the dragons. Instead of worry about his apprentice, Master Salazar burst out laughing finding the whole situation to be humorous. A grumble comes from the young padawan as he uses the Force to lift one of the statues a couple feet off the ground. "Are you done?" asks Harry.

Salazar calms down with an amused smile. "I must say, you seem to have horrible luck."

"Understatement," grumbles Harry.

"I doubt the task will be to battle a dragon. Even the most powerful _wizards_ are unable to defeat a dragon," states Salazar knowingly.

Harry gains a pensive expression. "So maybe I need to find a way past it?"

"There is no point in worrying over anything. Keep your mind calm and know that you have the skill to pass any obstacle," says Salazar. Harry gives a nod. "Trust in the Force and all will be fine."

"I understand, Master."

**Library**

"Dragons?!" hisses Hermione.

"Keep it down," whispers Harry.

Hermione gains a panicked look. "Are they insane? Dragons are considered to be one of the most dangerous magical creatures in the world. They are immune to almost all magic. It takes around six to seven wizards to bring them down." Harry listens in amusement as she lists off all the traits that dragons possess. He wondered if this is how he sounded to Master Salazar. No wonder Master Salazar was laughing at him. "This is not funny," glares Hermione.

Harry shrugs. "I can't do anything about it. Heck, I am not even supposed to know about it."

A sigh comes from the girl. "I suppose you are right." Hermione gives him a hard look. "I think it is time we learn another branch of magic…"

"No, I told you I am only working on Transfiguration."

"Harry, why are you doing this? I don't understand."

To be honest, he doesn't understand it much as well. He is following Master Salazar's orders. Master Salazar told him that he is only allowed to learn Transfiguration, Occulmency, and Legilmency. He is forbidden from learning any other spells. Master Salazar even makes him perform Transfiguration without a wand. It is a work in progress, but he is able to perform several basic spells without a wand. Harry knows that his Master has a reason for everything that he does but this is one of the reasons that he doesn't understand.

"_You want me to what?" exclaims Harry._

"_I did not stutter. I want you to snap your wand," drawls Salazar._

_Harry stares down at his wand. "I can't do that! How will I use magic…I mean the Force."_

"_If you are asking me that then you are still not ready."_

Harry runs a hand through his hair. Snapping his wand? There is no way he can do that. "Harry, I wish you would reconsider," pleads Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I need you to accept this," says Harry.

"You know I will."

"Thanks."

**First Task**

Cedric, Harry, Fleur, and Viktor all stand inside a tent. Viktor is stealing glances over at Harry. Harry can sense negative emotions coming from the Durmstrang Champion. All these negative emotions are directed straight at him. 'He is acting the same way when Hermione and I find him sitting in the library,' thinks Harry. He doesn't know what he did to offend Krum, but the older boy seems to hold a deep grudge against him.

Fleur is smoothing out her dress in order to calm down her nerves. As always, she looks absolutely gorgeous. Harry can feel her nature Veela allure affecting Cedric and Krum. He feels it pressing down on his mental shields and gently redirects it elsewhere. She is the only other person besides him that knows that the First Task involves dragons. No doubt she is going over her strategy to overcome the dragons in her head.

Cedric is twirling around his wand to calm his nerves. Harry likes Cedric. He is a good guy who is one of the few people in the school not to wear those badges that Malfoy created. A part of Harry feels guilty not telling Cedric about the dragons, but this is a competition. Even though he never wanted to be here, he doesn't plan on losing now that he is in it. Cedric is as much competition as Fleur and Viktor.

All four champions look up as two men enter into the tent. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch enter the tent. A wide smile is on Ludo's face. "Hello! I know you must all be ready to start the First Task! Now, before we explain the details of the First Task, you will all need to reach into this hat and draw an item," smiles Ludo. Mr. Crouch steps forward holding a large bowl hat. "One at a time now." Krum reaches in first drawing a figurine of a red dragon. Fleur draws next pulling out a jade dragon. Cedric pulls out third getting a small silver dragon. Harry reaches in last grabbing a large black dragon. Ludo claps his hands together. "Perfect! I am sure you are all wondering what these figurines mean. Well, in the First Task each champion shall face a dragon."

"Dragon?" gulps Cedric. Viktor even tenses upon hearing about a dragon. Harry pretends to act surprised. Fleur remains calm showing no outward emotion.

"Each figurine represents a different dragon. Champion Diggory will face a Swedish Short Snout, Champion Delacour will face a Common Welsh Green, Champion Krum will face a Chinese Fireball, and Champion Potter will face a Hungarian Horntail!" Ludo smiles excitedly.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. 'According to Master Slytherin, a Hungarian Horntail is the most aggressive dragon in the world. I do have the worse luck.'

Mr. Crouch decides to speed up the process. "The goal will be to retrieve a golden egg that each dragon is guarding. You will be judged upon how quick and efficient you can retrieve the golden egg."

Ludo nods in agreement. "I wish you all luck! When you hear your name being called, it will be your turn. Cedric Diggory, you will be first!"

"Great," mumbles Cedric.

Harry is glad that he didn't have to go first. He leans against the table and begins to focus on his Occulmency. Soon enough, he is calm and relaxed. Master Salazar was right about not having to _defeat_ a dragon. All he has to do is find a way to get past the dragon and retrieve a golden egg. _"Helga used the Force to calm a dragon so that it would let us pass unharmed."_ Could he use the Force to do the same thing?

"_My Master told me that there is no try. Do or do not!"_

A loud cheer fills the air. Harry, Fleur, and Viktor raise their heads. Ludo Bagman's voice rings out loudly filling the tent. **"Mr. Diggory manages to retrieve the Golden Egg, but took a nasty blast to the face. He is going to need to get that checked out! Let us see what the judges though about his performance." **A silence fills the air. **"A total of 39 points, a good score! Now it is time for our next champion, Fleur Delacour!"**

Fleur stands up acting as regal as possible. "Good luck," says Harry. She glances over at him. He gives a small smile and slight nod.

"Thank you," replies Fleur. Turning on her heel, she leaves the tent to face her dragon.

"You did not wish Cedric luck," states Viktor.

Harry shrugs. "I didn't think about it at the time, but I was hoping he would do well." Viktor gains a suspicious look. The two go back to being silent.

Another ten minutes pass until Ludo's voice fills the air. **"Amazing! Ms. Delacour managed to use her alluring voice to put the dragon to sleep and retrieve the Golden Egg. A small fire caught her skirt, but I don't think that will hurt her score." **Harry and Viktor listen to hear her score. **"44 points that puts Ms. Delacour in first place with a 5 point lead. Now for our next Champion, Viktor Krum!" **A loud cheer fills the air.

"Good luck," says Harry.

Viktor gives a nod. "You as well." Harry watches as Krum leaves the tent.

"Save the best for last huh? Yeah right," mutters Harry. He waits patiently to hear how Krum does in the First Task. It takes seven minutes this time around before Ludo's voice fills the air. **"Mr. Krum manages to retrieve his egg, but in the process several of the real eggs were trampled. It will be interesting to see how this affects his score." **Harry wonders as well. No one said that there would be real eggs around the golden egg. **"Krum manages to score 43 points putting him in second place! One point behind the leader, Ms. Delacour! Now it is time for our final champion, Harry Potter!"**

Taking a deep breath to relax his mind, Harry exits the tent and follows the path towards the Quidditch arena. Screams of terror and surprise fill the air. Those screams are soon followed by a loud roar. The Hungarian Horntail does not sound happy. Harry enters into the modified Quidditch Arena to come face to face with a dragon. He pauses and the first instinct is to turn around and run away. His eyes travel up the huge dragon that towers over him. For the first time in his life, he knows how it feels to be an ant. One step at a time, he walks forward so that he is standing inside the Quidditch Arena for everyone to see him facing the most vicious dragon breed in the world. 'I hate my life,' thinks Harry. Dementors and Voldemort have nothing on this Hungarian Horntail.

"_You have the skills to overcome any obstacle. There is no greater ally than the Force!"_

Harry calms his mind and stares up at the dragon with no fear. The dragon stares down at him with angry gold eyes. **"Ready? The time starts…now!" **A loud crack fills the air. The dragon growls in anger and rears back its head. It opens its mouth unleashing a powerful torrent of flames. Harry's eyes widen and he quickly dives out of the way. He turns to see the ground burned black from the flames. "Yeah, it is pissed," mumbles Harry.

A roar fills the air as the Hungarian Horntail maneuvers between Harry and the nest of eggs. Harry listens as it growls again giving a shake of the head causing the collar to rattle. He notices that a long thick chain is connected to the large metal collar. 'It is not angry at me, but is worried I am going to steal its eggs,' thinks Harry.

"_Helga could sense that the dragon only wanted to protect its territory. She was able to convey to it that we were not enemies, but merely passing through."_

Master Salazar told him that he had potential in empathy like Helga. He can sense the emotions of other living organisms. Using the Force, he reaches out with his mind to sense the dragon's emotions. Suddenly, he can feel the desire to protect and guard. The dragon wants to protect the eggs not fight him. Harry senses the urge to destroy and looks to see the dragon about to breathe more fire. Quickly, he reaches out with the Force focusing on calming the dragon down. A roar comes from the dragon as it senses a foreign presence in its head. It blows fire into the air before glaring straight at Harry. Harry raises his right hand up to help channel the Force at the dragon. 'I don't mean any harm,' he thinks. The dragon snorts giving an intimidating stare. 'I promise, I mean no harm at all. Please listen to me.'

The dragon begins to calm down. It turns to face Harry keep direct eye contact. Harry can feel the dragon calming down. Carefully, he takes a few steps forward. 'I have been given the task of retrieving an egg in your nest.' A roar comes from the dragon as it rises up and bares its teeth. 'It is a fake egg, not a _true_ egg. The egg does not belong.' The dragon gains confusion. 'The egg is golden unlike the others.' He watches as the dragon lifts its tail and takes a look at the eggs. Gold eyes lock onto an equally gold egg that stands out among the other eggs. It is not only a different color, but much smaller than the other eggs. The dragon turns to look back at Harry. 'Once I get the egg, you will be taken back to the dragon reserve along with your eggs. I promise.' A snort comes from the dragon. Harry stands up straight never breaking eye contact. The dragon steps forward and lowers its head. He reaches out rubbing the dragon's snout. 'I am sorry about this.' A mental shrug comes from the dragon as it only cares about the safety of the eggs. The dragon rises back up and moves to the side allowing him passage. Everyone watches in awe as Harry walks over to the nest, grabs the golden egg, and leaves the stadium in silence.

"**I…I don't believe my eyes! Harry Potter tamed the dragon with a mere gesture! I have never seen such magic in all my life! He managed to tame the most vicious of dragons, the Hungarian Horntail! This is amazing! I am stunned!" **A whisper in the ear causes Ludo to clear his throat. **"Right! It is time to see his scores!" **All the judges snap from their shock to shoot 10's into the air except the Headmaster of Durmstrang who shoots a 4 into the air. The crowd erupts into boos at the low score. **"Harry Potter is tied for first place with Fleur Delacour with 44 points!"**

**Champion's Tent**

Harry enters the tent to find the other three champions staring at him. Cedric is staring at him in awe. Viktor is tense as if afraid that Harry is going to attack him. Fleur gives an unimpressed look. He comes forward standing beside Krum. A second later, Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman enter the tent. "A marvelous display by all champions," beams Ludo. "You each displayed great skill to retrieve your eggs. Make sure to keep those eggs safe because they contain a clue about the Second Task. It is up to you to find that clue!"

Mr. Crouch steps forward. "The Second Task will occur the first week in January."

Ludo claps his hands together in excitement. "It is tradition that the school hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament also play host to a Tri-wizard Tournament Yule Ball."

"Ball?" gulps Harry fearing the worse.

"The Yule Ball is an ancient tradition. It is a magnificent ball where the champions are required to show up and dance with their spouses. Many others are invited to dance and dine as well," explains Ludo.

"It will be held the day before Christmas," finishes Mr. Crouch. "Now, it is time for you all to get some rest."

A groan comes from Harry. He rather face down another dragon than dance. Not only that, but he needs to find a date.

**Great Hall**

Hermione picks up the paper. She begins to read the front page and a frown forms on her face.

_**Tri-Wizard Tournament; First Task**_

_ The First Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament featured a test of bravery and courage that only few could possible succeed at passing. Each champion was forced to face down a vicious dragon. A daring task that would make the greatest of wizards and witches tremble in fear. One by one the champions used various spells and trickery to get past the dragon to retrieve the Golden Egg. I never witnessed such bravery in such young wizards and witches. But even I was caught by surprise when Harry Potter, the official Fourth Champion, managed to tame the most vicious of dragons, the Hungarian Horntail. It first looked like the dragon wanted nothing more to burn Harry Potter to ashes. That was until Harry raised his right hand up and began to calm the dragon using unknown magic. No one knows exactly what happened, but the Hungarian Horntail bowed to the Boy-Who-Lived and even allowed the Boy-Who-Lived to pet its snout. The dragon moved aside to allow Harry Potter to retrieve the Golden Egg. I tried to speak with Harry Potter about the magic he used, but he refused to comment. I am impressed as many at the amazing display. Still, I wonder was the magic he used to calm down the dragon dark magic? It is the same dark magic that he used to get his name spit out of the Goblet of Fire?_

Hermione tosses the paper away with a scowl. "Dark magic? That woman writes nothing but garbage!"

"Interesting." Hermione turns to see Harry reading the discarded paper. "I didn't realize I used dark magic," states Harry.

"You used Legilmency didn't you?" whispers Hermione.

Harry looks at her in surprise. "Well, not exactly, but in a way yes."

She gives him a stern look. "That was very dangerous. Legilmency is not considered a _dark_ magic, but it is looked down upon. The Ministry of Magic has banned teaching of Legilmency."

He takes a seat next to her. "There is no way they can prove I used it." Hermione levels him with a glare. "Right, that doesn't stop them from imprisoning people," says Harry knowingly. Sirius pops into his head. The Ministry of Magic is far from perfect. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Good," nods Hermione.

**Chamber of Secrets**

"An impressive feat, but you still have much to learn," says Salazar.

Harry smiles at the praise. "Think you can help me with the egg?" He looks down at the golden egg in his lap. "All it does is release a high pitched scream when I open it."

Salazar gives a dismissive wave. "Do you think I am here to hold your hand? It is your responsibility to find out the clue not mine." Harry rolls his eyes. "I would suggest you find a date before all others are taken."

A nervous smile forms on Harry's face. "I was thinking about asking Hermione."

"Why are you telling me? If you want to do something than do it," states Salazar. "Do not have any regrets." The portrait has a faraway look on his face.

**Library**

Harry rushes towards the library. An excited smile is on his face. He is going to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. As he comes around the corner, he spots an interesting sight. Viktor Krum is talking with Hermione. Hermione blushes giving a pretty smile and a nod. Krum smiles in return. A feeling of happiness and excitement is coming from the two. "Hey," waves Harry.

"Harry!" gasps Hermione.

Krum gains a serious look. "Potter."

"Viktor," greets Harry.

"I will be taking my leave," says Krum. He gives one last look at Hermione and starts to walk away.

Harry glances at Krum before looking at Hermione. "What did he want?"

Hermione looks away. "It was nothing." Harry frowns. He is about to reach out to sense her emotions, but stops and draws back his probe. She looks at him curious before a hard look is in her eyes. "Did you just try?"

"No!" says Harry. "I promise."

A mollified expression is on her face. "Good," states Hermione firmly. "How come you are here? I figured you would be skipping classes in wherever you go."

"I came to ask you a question," smiles Harry. He runs a hand through his hair. "Um…I wanted to know if you would be my date for the Yule Ball." Her eyes widen in surprise. He throws up his hands. "I…I just thought it would be fun if we went together…"

"I can't," replies Hermione.

He gains a hurt look. "I see."

She gives an apologetic look. "Well…you see…Viktor already asked me to the Ball."

"Viktor asked you?"

Hermione's eyes narrow in anger. "What is that supposed to mean? I am not good enough for him?!"

"What!? I didn't…"

"Ugh! You can go to hell, Harry Potter!"

Harry watches as Hermione stomps off angrily. He grits his teeth in anger. Damn Krum! Spinning around he punches the wall in anger.

**Break**

Salazar watches as Harry lifts up two stone snake statues that easily weigh around four hundred pounds each. Harry grits his teeth as he lifts the statues higher. He gets them six feet from the ground before the strain becomes too much. The statue hit the ground cracking but managing to stay in one piece. A groan escapes Harry as he falls to a knee breathing heavily. "Are you going to keep on moping?"

Harry raises his head to glare at Master Salazar. "I am not moping, I am training."

"At this rate you are going to destroy yourself or worse fall to the Dark Side," drawls Salazar. "It has been a month. You need to get over it."

"Shut up!" yells Harry. He raises his hand to use the Force to destroy the portrait. Salazar raises an eyebrow daring him to follow up with the silent threat. A scowl forms on Harry's face. He spins around and throws up the hood on his robes. "I am going for a run."

A shake of the head comes from Salazar. "Foolish child, you are not the only one that suffers from a broken heart."

**Hogwarts**

Hermione sits alone at the Gryffindor Table. A frown forms on her face as she stares across at an empty seat. It has been an entire month since she spoke with Harry. She ignored him completely the first week, but she regrets doing that. He doesn't even show up in the library for their scheduled study sessions. Only time she ever sees him is when he goes to Transfiguration, but he makes sure to sit in the back as far away from her as possible. In anger she stabs her food. Why should she feel guilty? He is the one that acted like a complete jerk. She had to say no to his request because she already agreed to go to the dance with Krum. It wouldn't be right to tell Krum no after already agreeing. Right?

Harry is her best friend. Does she have feelings for him past a friend? The answer to that question is a no. He is certainly one of the most handsome boys at school with those gorgeous emerald green eyes and the cute way he runs a hand through his hair. However, she sees him more as a brother. She never knew that he looked at her in such a way. It must have hurt him greatly to be rejected. Yeah sure it hurt to hear the disbelief in his voice when she told him Viktor asked her to the dance, but in all honesty, she was in just as much disbelief when Viktor asked her.

'Don't be doing anything stupid Harry,' worries Hermione.

**Forbidden Forest**

A large log sails through the air crashing upon a tree and breaking in several pieces. Two large stones are lifted from the ground and flung at each other. The two stones hit with such force that a loud explosion fills the air. Harry spins around thrusting his right hand forward. A powerful Force Push shatters the bark on one of the ancient trees in the forest. Surprisingly, the tree manages to stay standing. He falls to his knees panting heavily. A new presence fills his senses and he lifts his head to see a person that he has not seen in a couple years. "What do you want?" scowls Harry. Weakly, he rises to his feet.

"I didn't expect us to meet so soon Harry Potter. I must have misread the stars."

"Yeah, well it seems we are all misreading situations," grumbles Harry. "You still didn't answer my question."

Firenze gains a hint of amusement. "I do not want anything. I merely came to see what the commotion is. I did not expect to find you."

Harry plops down on a log. "Ok, feel free to go now." He waves dismissively.

"I do not want more of my beloved forest to be destroyed so I will attempt to help with your problems," states Firenze. The centaur walks over to Harry. "What is the matter?"

A flat stone rises into the air and a flick of the wrist causes it to fly forward skipping across the water. Harry runs a hand through his hair. "My friend, Hermione, I wanted her to come with me to the Yule Ball, but she turned me down to go with this boy." He scowls in anger.

"Heartbreak is never easy."

"It is not heartbreak, it is betrayal!" Harry clenches his hand into a fist. "Hermione is supposed to be mine!"

Firenze raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? I had no idea you wish to _control_ another person."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," splutters Harry.

"Are you sure?"

Harry lowers his eyes towards the ground. Firenze stares up at the stars above. "Friends are supposed to always be there for each other much like family. Perhaps the one that committed betrayal is you." A silence confronts that comment. "If you are a _true_ friend, you will support her even when she chooses another person to like besides you."

"Yeah…" whispers Harry. Did he like her in that way? Hermione is a very pretty girl with a great smile and a cute face when she is upset. But….he doesn't hold any romantic feelings towards her. She is his best friend. No, she is a sister to him. He was hurt because he thought she was turning on him like the rest of the school and magical world. Truth is, he is the one that turned on her. She has every right to date any boy that she desires as long as it is not Malfoy. And any boy that dares to break her heart will end up with broken legs courtesy of him.

A smirk lights up his face. He stands up. "I guess Master was right, I need to get better control over my emotions," says Harry.

Firenze smiles in amusement. "If you need help, I am always available. I have the feeling you might be able to read the stars as well."

"I don't know about that, but I would love the help in learning better control," smiles Harry. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, Harry Potter."

**Break**

McGonagall sits behind her desk grading over several papers. She removes her glasses to rub her eyes before placing them back on. It gives her a headache that after all these years that sixth and seventh year students still have trouble with using proper grammar. Grammar is taught in grade school and there are even classes offered at Hogwarts. Is it really so hard to have a friend or teacher proof read the work before submitting it in? She fears for the future of politicians should documents be written in such a poor manner. A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. Professor McGonagall raises her head to find a surprise. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry enters the classroom nervously. "Um, do you have a moment?"

"I am inclined to tell you to leave, but I am curious to why you are here," says McGonagall. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." He walks over and takes a seat. She waits patiently for him to speak. Harry gives a small smile. "I wanted to know if you could teach me….how to dance."

"Mr. Potter, there are two weeks until the Yule Ball. I offered several classes over the past two months, none which you found the time to come to. Why should I spend my time teaching you now?" McGonagall gains a stern look. "Not to mention that you have lost many points by skipping classes and disappearing at all sorts of time."

A guilty expression is on his face. "Um, I don't know."

She gives him an annoyed expression. "Do you even have a date to the Yule Ball?"

"No…"

A sigh comes from the witch. She removes her glasses to rub her temples. "Then what is the point in me teaching you to dance?"

"I didn't think that through," smiles Harry. McGonagall's lips twitch almost curving upward into a smile. She fights down the urge to smile, but he caught it. "If I find a date will you teach me?" He clasps his hands together. "You wouldn't want me to look stupid out there. It wouldn't represent Hogwarts or Gryffindor very well."

"Yes because I know how much you wish to represent Hogwarts and Gryffindor," states McGonagall. Harry doesn't need the Force to sense the sarcasm in her words. "Find a date and come back to see me. Now leave, I have papers to grade."

Harry stands up with a grateful smile. "Thank you." McGonagall waves him away. He leaves the room with more apprehension than when he came in. Now he has to find a date.

**Library**

Hermione is sitting at a table intensely reading a book and making proper corrections to her paper. An object slides across the table coming to a stop above her paper. She looks up to take a look at the book. Her eyes widen upon reading the title and seeing the author. "A book by Helga Hufflepuff!?" gasps Hermione. Her excitement soon dies upon seeing a certain boy at the other end of the table. He gives an apologetic smile as he takes a seat across from her. A huff comes from the girl as she takes the book and puts it in her bag. She goes back to doing her paper.

A paper frog with a top hat hops onto her paper. Annoyance burns in her eyes. The frog looks up at her before standing up on its hind legs. It begins to tap dance. Hermione bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She laughs as the frog jumps up kicking its heels together. Giving a smile, the frog takes a bow and explodes leaving behind a fading ink stain on her paper that reads _I'm Sorry_.

"You were a complete jerk," states Hermione.

"I know."

"I…I don't feel that way about you."

She looks up to see his expression. He surprises her by giving a small smile. "I know. I wasn't upset cause you didn't return my feelings. Honestly, I don't have those feelings either," explains Harry. He gains a guilty expression. "I was upset because I didn't want to share my sister with some other guy."

Hermione smiles, "you never have to worry about me leaving you, _brother_."

Harry smirks, "I know that now. Please forgive me."

"Of course," smiles Hermione.

"Great, now I need a huge favor. Can you find me a date for the Yule Ball?"

**Great Hall**

Harry sends Hermione a pleading look. Hermione gives a smirk and urges him forward. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. He walks towards the Ravenclaw Table. Several students at the Ravenclaw Table are looking at him curiously. To their surprise, he takes a seat across from a girl sitting alone reading a magazine upside down. "Hello, are you Luna Lovegood?"

The girl lowers the magazine to reveal a pretty face. She had pale skin with long waist length dirty blonde hair and pretty silver-grey eyes. Her emotions are all over the place giving him a slight headache and forcing him to subdue his natural talent to sense emotions. "Yes, you are Harry Potter," smiles Luna.

"Yeah," smiles Harry. "Um, I heard that you are a good friend of Ginny."

"Oh yes, I quite enjoy talking to Ginerva."

"Um, ok. Anyway, I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball. If you don't, would you like to go with me?"

Luna gains a more serious expression for a second. She goes back to her dreamy look. "I don't have a date. I think it would be fun, yes I would like to go with you."

Harry gains a relieved look. "Great! I'll pick you up at the Ravenclaw Dorm around 7ish?"

"That would be lovely."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry," waves Luna. Harry waves as he heads back to the Gryffindor Table.

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Focus."

Harry concentrates on the stone. He raises his right hand and gains a mental picture of what he wants the Force to do for him. Imagining every detail in his mind, he reaches out with the Force. There is no incantation or wand movement. The stone changes into a four foot long black and green snake. A smile forms on Harry's face as he manages to successfully transfigure the stone into a snake without using a wand or incantation. "There is no limitation when it comes to the Force. All life is connected by the Force," lectures Salazar.

"I think I am beginning to understand," says Harry.

Salazar strokes his goatee. "My _young_ Padawan, I spent my entire life trying to understand the Force. Just when you think you understand the mysteries surrounding the Force, you will realize there is so much more to learn." Harry gives a nod. "I commend you on being able to grasp the _basics_ so quickly, but there is still much more to learn. Now, keep on practicing."

"Yes Master."

A pensive look is on Salazar's face. He must admit that his Padawan has great potential. The child is a natural when it comes to Telekinesis and Transfiguration. Granted, his padawan needs more concentration when it comes to transfiguration, but Salazar knows that in time his padawan will become much more proficient in the art. Master Vaunk told him that the Force-sensitive people of this world had a higher than average midicholorian count than any other world in the Archives. Salazar knows that his own midicholorian count surpassed some of the strongest Force users in the Order. He is sure that if a midicholorian count is taken of Harry Potter it might even surpass his own. The potential in his young padawan is unlimited. Only one thing is preventing Harry from reaching that potential and that is his own beliefs. Harry has still not accepted that there are no limitations when it comes to the Force. Not only that, but he holds onto that silly stick like a crutch. Until he fully embraces the Force, Harry will never reach his full potential.

**Yule Ball**

Marietta bursts out laughing. Several other girls turn around and start to giggle and laugh. Luna exits the dorm wearing a pale blue dress with many ruffle patterns. It is a unique dress that fits perfectly with Luna's quirky personality. "What are you doing? You are not old enough to go to the Yule Ball," smirks Marietta. "And no way had anyone bothered to ask you as a date."

Luna gives a small smile. "I do have a date."

"Yeah right," laughs Marietta. "Whoever it is they will run away when they see that dress." Laughter erupts from the other girls.

"I like the dress."

Marietta spins around with the other girls. All of them gasp in surprise to see Harry Potter standing behind them. Harry is wearing formal black robes with gold embroidering and the Gryffindor symbol on the back. The girls stare at him with dreamy eyes because he looks very handsome. He brushes past the girls and surprises them all by offering his arm to Luna. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," smiles Luna taking the offered arm.

Harry and Luna leave behind a stunned group of girls.

**Yule Ball**

"You look very pretty," says Harry.

Luna giggles, "and you are very handsome." A light blush dusts his cheeks. "Thank you for your help back there. It almost felt like having a real friend."

Harry frowns, "Luna we _are_ friends. Well, we are now."

"Really? That is great," smiles Luna. He smirks guiding the girl over to the other champions.

Hermione turns around to see Harry. A wide smile lights up her face. She rushes over to him pulling him into a hug. "You look great," smiles Hermione.

"Not nearly as good as you," smirks Harry. Hermione blushes at the compliment. "This is my date, Luna. Luna this is my best friend, Hermione."

"A pleasure to meet you," curtsies Luna.

"You too," curtsies Hermione. "I am so nervous I am going to mess up out there."

"I took dance lessons with Professor McGonagall for two weeks straight. I better be good or she might kill me," chuckles Harry nervously.

Luna gives a dreamy smile. "I can lead if you like. My father taught me how to dance."

"Gather around!"

Professor McGonagall comes walking forward with her hair let down and wearing nice dress robes that make her look years younger. The couples gather around the usually stern woman. She gives them all a friendly smile. "I will be leading you through the Great Hall. As per tradition, once the music starts, all champions and their dates are required to perform the first dance. You are representing your schools so please try not to do anything embarrassing." A pointed look is sent at Harry. He ducks his head with a sheepish smile. "Now, please follow me."

Harry and Luna are at the end of the line. Professor McGonagall pushes open the doors and leads the way into the Great Hall. It is filled with students and teachers. The four long tables are gone as are the banners of the four houses. There are three banners hanging from the ceiling that represent each school. Tables with various drinks and snacks fill the Great Hall. At the far end where the Head Table used to be is a stage with various witches holding instruments. In front of the stage is a large dance floor.

"Potter is with Loony Lovegood?"

"No way."

"Guess he couldn't find any other date," smirks a certain Slytherin.

"Merlin, Granger is with Krum?!"

"How did she manage to snag him?"

He can sense that beneath her dreamy expression the pain and sadness at hearing people talking about her in such a way. Harry takes her hand giving it a squeeze along with a warm smile. Luna looks up at him. Her sadness and pain disappear as she returns the smile. 'She is an outcast like me,' thinks Harry.

Professor McGonagall reaches the dance floor and steps aside. The band begins to play a slow song. Harry surprises everyone by walking out onto the floor with Luna. Luna smiles happily as she begins to dance with him. _"Feel the music and fall into a nice rhythm." _Using the Force, he falls into tune with the music and Luna. All others watch in awe as Harry and Luna dance in perfect sync around the dance floor. A smile is on each of their faces. He twirls around Luna with expert skill.

Dumbledore watches the scene with a twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall smiles proudly at the display. She glances at the other champions. "Join them," whispers the woman.

Krum snaps from his daze and offers his hand to Hermione. Hermione smiles as she dances onto the floor with Krum. People don't know what couple to be more surprised with, Harry and Luna or Krum and Hermione. Fleur and Cormac are onto the dance floor next with Cedric and Cho right behind them.

After a few minutes, the music comes to an end. A loud clapping and cheering fills the Great Hall. The champions and their partners all take a bow. Soon enough, a new song starts and other couples gather onto the dance floor.

**Yule Ball**

Harry tilts his head. "I don't think I have ever heard of those creatures."

"Most people haven't. Since there is no proof that they exist no one tends to believe they are real," says Luna.

"If there is no proof, how do you know they are real?"

Luna smiles in amusement. "Do you need to see everything to believe?" Harry thinks on the matter and his mind immediately goes to the Force. The Force is not a visible entity that can be seen. One merely needs to believe in it to sense and touch it. "I never saw someone calm down a dragon, but that doesn't mean I didn't believe it couldn't be done."

A smirk forms on his face. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I never thought I could do it until I actually _believed_ in myself." Luna giggles as he twirls her around. Harry laughs as he pulls her back into his arms. It has been a long time since he felt this relaxed and carefree. He will have to thank his sister for convincing him to ask out Luna. "Hey Luna, what do you say to studying with me some time? Or coming with me to Hogsmeade? I…uh…I really like spending time with you."

"Hmm, are you asking me out?" smiles Luna.

Harry blushes. "Yes."

She rises up on her toes and gives him a kiss on the lips. "I would love too. I enjoy spending time with you too." He smiles widely. The kiss was soft and gentle. There is a light blush on her cheeks and he feel that she enjoyed kissing him. He can even feel that she wants to do it again. Feeling a bit brave, he leans forward giving her a kiss.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood." Harry and Luna turn around to see McGonagall giving them a stern look. The two blush looking away with guilty expressions.

**Library**

"Someone had a good time at the Yule Ball," teases Hermione.

"I am not the only one," smirks Harry.

A red tint burns Hermione's cheeks. "At least I didn't make out in the middle of the dance floor." Harry turns away with a red blush.

"I think I saw you and Viktor making out in the hallway," says a dreamy voice. Luna takes a seat next to Harry. She gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. He smiles warmly at the girl.

Hermione splutters. "W-what?"

"In the hallway huh?" smirks Harry.

Luna nods with a smile of her own. "Yes, Professor Flitwick caught them too." Hermione ducks her head as her cheeks burn a bright red. Harry bursts out laughing.

A cough comes from Hermione. "Anyway, I found that the Second Task deals with the lake and Merpeople." Harry stops laughing and looks at her curiously asking her silently how she knows that. Luna leans forward also curious. "I caught Krum swimming in the lake a couple days before the Yule Ball. I decided to ask him about it at the Ball. He was reluctant to talk about it, but he revealed to me that the Golden Egg revealed a clue about retrieving a precious item that the champions need to get."

"I did overhear Cho speaking to Marietta about how Cedric was practicing the Bubble-Head Charm," remembers Luna. "It is a charm designed to help one breathe while underwater or in a polluted area."

"Betraying your boyfriend for me? I am touched," smirks Harry.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Krum is a _friend_." Harry and Luna share a look. A huff comes from Hermione. She folds her arms across her chest. "The point is, you need to learn that Charm."

He shifts nervously. "I will have to find another way. I told you…"

"Ugh! You are getting ridiculous with refusing to use other magic beside Transfiguration," glares Hermione.

Luna hums lightly. "Can't you transfigure gills on your neck to breathe underwater?"

"Self-transfiguration is very _advanced_ magic and _dangerous_. One little mishap and Harry might permanently damage his lungs or heart," says Hermione.

"I have one week so we better get to work," says Harry. Luna nods in agreement. Hermione huffs at his stubbornness.

**Forbidden Forest**

Firenze enters a small clearing to find Harry staring up at the stars. The centaur walks forward coming beside the young wizard. He raises his head and begins to stare at the stars with Harry. A frown forms on Harry's face as he breaks contact with the stars. "I just don't feel anything when I stare at the stars," frowns Harry.

"What are you expecting to see?"

"You said that by reading the stars I can see the future."

"Yes, but are you trying to see into the future or are you trying to see what you want to see?" asks Firenze. Harry gains a curious look. "What are you thinking about as you stare at the stars?"

Harry runs a hand through his hair. He looks at the stars that shine brightly in the sky above. "I am thinking about the Second Task. What will happen? Will I complete it or fail?"

An amused smile forms on Firenze's face. "You are trying to get a _literal_ translation of the future." A nod comes from Harry. "The future is ever changing. There is nothing set in stone. Even the smallest of acts can cause a ripple changing the future. A thousand different scenarios and impossible to determine what will come true."

"But…how are you able to see the future then?"

"I open my mind to all the possibilities. I could see that one day we would meet again, but I did not know when or where. I can see that a battle is coming that will affect the centaurs though I know not when it will occur. Sometimes I see Hagrid entering the woods to hunt. Other times I see simple visions like wizards and witches enjoying a nice time in Hogsmeade." Firenze stares down at Harry. "I am not trying to observe anything specific, but opening my mind to everything."

Harry stares back up at the stars. "So I have to stop thinking about specific things and merely open my mind to anything and everything." Firenze nods. Harry takes a deep breath to clear his mind. He lets down his mental shields and opens his mind up to the future.

**Second Task**

"**Welcome everyone to the Second Task!"**

Harry ignores Ludo's voice and begins to look around. A frown forms on his face as he is unable to find Hermione or Luna in the crowd. He reaches out with the Force trying to find the two girls. The two girls are not in the crowd. 'Where are they?' His head swivels around to spot Krum and Fleur on his left. In the past, staring at Krum might make Harry feel a bit self-conscious. Krum is in excellent shape no doubt from being a professional Quidditch player. Cedric is in good shape earning his reputation as one of Hogwarts most handsome boys. Harry doesn't feel any jealous as he looks down at his own developing six-pack. All the physical conditioning and training that Master Salazar put him through is showing. There is not a single ounce of fat on his body. It is tightly packed muscle.

'Wow,' thinks Harry. Fleur looks like a goddess. The one piece swim suit does nothing to hide her great body. It reveals a great deal of cleavage from her impressive breasts and at the same tight hugs tightly to her curves that put grown women to shame. She glances over at him and he looks away so that she doesn't catch him staring. Luna is his girlfriend so he shouldn't be staring at another girl.

"**The Champions have 60 minutes to retrieve their hostage! Ready? Begin!"**

Harry's eyes widen. 'Hostage?' Luna and Hermione! He watches as the other champions dive into the water leaving him alone on the docks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a metallic device and places it in his mouth. He dives into the water with a small splash.

"_It is one of the many devices that my Master gave to me. This device will allow you to breathe underwater as long as it doesn't get damaged."_

The air underwater is clear and fresh. He swims deeper and deeper. No way is he going to fail to find Luna and Hermione. Both are two of the most important people in his lives. Harry reaches out with the Force trying to locate them.

"_Help!"_

Harry winces as a vision fills his mind. A beautiful girl in a swimsuit is being attacked by a school of creatures. His eyes snap open realizing that he is having a vision of the future. 'I will come for you two in a bit,' promises Harry. He swims in the opposite direction.

**Lake**

Fleur looks around trying to find any signs of the _hostages_. The riddle from the golden egg said that something important to her would be taken, but never specified what. There is very little in this world that is important to her. All she can think about is her family. Nothing is more important to her than her mother, father, and little sister. She can't think of anything else that might be important to her, but it doesn't matter because she will find it in this lake to win the Second Task.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Fleur's eyes widen as a small black creature speeds through the water towards her. It sinks its razor sharp teeth into her arm. A muffled cry comes from the girl. She raises her wand firing a jet of hot water that blasts the creature away. Her arm throbs in pain. She looks up to see a school of those black creatures coming at her. Quickly, she launches jets of burning hot water at the creatures making them spread about, but a few of them swipe around slashing her back with their razor sharp claws. Fleur's cries of pain are muffled by the water. Terror fills her eyes as the creatures are about to devour her.

An invisible force blasts the creatures away from Fleur. The creatures swim away in fear. A pair of arms wrap around Fleur. She spins around with scared eyes. _"It is ok. Calm down, you are safe," _whispers a voice in her head. Fleur relaxes in the strong arms and looks up. Surprise fills her eyes. The one holding her is none other than Harry Potter. One of the other champions saved her life. Harry gives a nod. _"Are your injuries bad?"_

"_How…?"_

Harry looks away with a guilty expression. _"Sorry, but that is my secret." _Fleur becomes even more curious. He floats away and gestures for her to follow him. _"Come on, we need to leave this area before they come back." _She swims after him.

**Lake**

Harry and Fleur swim deeper into the lake. The two have been searching for the past thirty minutes without any signs of the _hostages_. Fleur keeps stealing glances over at Harry. She wants to know how he was able to defeat all those Grindylow and talk to her mentally. Also, what is that strange device in his mouth? So many questions are in her head. He pauses raising his hand. She stops and looks around. Soon enough, a beautiful singing fills their ears. Harry reaches out with the Force and is finally able to sense Luna and Hermione. With determination, he swims ahead. Fleur quickly follows.

The two reach an underwater village filled with merpeople. Fleur draws her wand preparing for a battle. Harry swims through not sparing the merpeople a second glance. He trusts the Force to guide him straight towards the middle of the village. A muffled gasps comes from Fleur as she spots four individuals tied to a large boulder. Her eyes widen upon seeing her little sister. "Gabrielle!" cries Fleur swimming faster.

'One hostage for each champion, but which one do I take?' thinks Harry glancing between Hermione and Luna. Cho Change and a little girl that resembles Fleur are among the four as well. Cedric is dating Cho and Fleur is focused on the little girl. He glances at Hermione who is dating Krum. That means that Luna is his hostage since she is his girlfriend. He struggles to leave Hermione behind. 'If Krum doesn't get her by the time is up, I will come back down to get her. Dumbledore wouldn't place them down here to die.'

Harry uses the Force to undo the seaweed binding Luna and Gabrielle. Fleur gives him a grateful look. The two grab their respective hostages and swim back up to the surface.

Ten minutes before the time limit is up, Harry and Fleur break the water's surface with their hostages. Luna and Gabrielle immediately wake up upon breaking the water's surface. "Harry?" mumbles Luna. He gives a warm smile. "Yeah, you ok?"

Luna wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes," she smiles. "I see you managed to rescue me." He laughs leaning over to give her a gentle kiss, which she is more than happy to return. The two swim back over to the docks.

"**Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour manage to rescue their hostage with 10 minutes left! The two champions continue to hold a tie for first place!"**

Fleur walks over to Harry. "Zhank you for zaving me." She leans forward giving him a kiss on each cheek and a final one on his lips. Harry blushes red as she walks away with a flirtatious smile.

"Aw, I wanted to be the only one that kissed you," smiles Luna.

"I…I…" he splutters.

A giggle comes from the younger girl. "I don't mind, Fleur is very pretty," smiles Luna. "I have even thought about kissing her."

Harry gets an image of Luna and Fleur kissing. A bright red blush heats his cheeks. "That is…hot." Luna giggles and stands up giving him a kiss on the lips.

"**Cedric arrives with 4 minutes to spare!"**

Krum ends up coming in last and five minutes over the designated time. Harry stands with Fleur and Cedric with towels wrapped around their bodies. Krum comes to join them with an ashamed look that he came in last place. "Huh? Where is Crouch?" mutters Harry. He looks over to see Percy among the headmasters and Ludo Bagman.

Luna speaks up from behind Harry. "I heard he got sick so Percy Weasley is taking his place."

"If you didn't skip meals, you would have been there for the announcement," sighs Hermione. Harry gives a sheepish smile.

Ludo steps forward with a large smile. **"The scores from the judges have come in. Tied for first place are Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter earning a full 50 points! This puts both champions at 94 points a piece!" **A loud cheer comes from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Harry ignores the Hogwarts students that are suddenly supporting him. **"In second place we have Cedric Diggory earning 45 points giving him a total score of 84 points!" **An even louder cheer from the Hogwarts students fills the air. **"In third place we have Viktor Krum with 40 points giving him a total of 83 points!" **It is easy to see that Krum is not happy with his performance.

"**The Third Task will be held in three months! The Champions will have that time to prepare for the final challenge!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry does push-ups with one hand while levitating a snake statue five feet above the ground. He easily switches hand never faltering on his focus. The Third Task is in two months. To prepare for the upcoming Third Task he is training extra hard. The Third Task is going to be harder than the first two tasks. In order to pass the final task he is going to have to be at the top of his game. It is not going to be easy, but if he trains hard and keeps focused, he might be able to win the Tri-wizard Tournament.

At first he wasn't so keen on the idea of participating in the Tri-wizard Tournament especially not after the whole school and his best friend turned against him. However, things have changed after he began to train under Master Salazar. He is starting to learn to block out the negativity and focus on the positive. It doesn't matter that the entire school keeps going back between liking and disliking him. All that matters is that he stays true to who he is. He knows who his true friends are. More importantly, he knows that he is not a cheater or a bad person. No way is he going to let the other students and the press turn him into something he is not. Now he is going to win this tournament to prove to himself that he has what it takes to succeed. With the Force as his ally, he cannot lose.

"Master, are there any other talents in the Force I can learn besides Levitation and Transfiguration?" asks Harry.

Salazar gives a bored expression. "Force Telekinesis is among the most basic of powers. When you are able to lift that Basilisk we will consider you _adept_ at Force Telekinesis." Harry looks over at the fifty long snake. He doesn't think he is ready to lift that snake. Right now his limit is two statues that weigh around 400 pounds each. "As for the other powers, I don't know why I have to keep repeating this, but the Force is unlimited. You need only to _train _to learn new ways to use it."

"Yes Master," nods Harry.

**Hogsmeade**

"Do you want to go Madam Puddifoot?"

An amused smile lights up Luna's face. "Do _you_ want to go there?"

"Well, no not really, but if you want to go," says Harry.

Luna giggles standing up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't much care for things like that. I like to do things that we both enjoy." Harry smirks giving her hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't mind going to Honeydukes. I do need more sugar quills."

Harry gives a nod. "Let's go!"

The two head over to Honeydukes. Harry and Luna head over to the sugar quills. He senses many negative emotions in the Force. Most of these feelings are directed at Luna from other girls. A part of him wants to give those girls a piece of his mind, but another part tells him to ignore the feelings. Luna grabs a couple sugar quills. "Is there any place you would like to go?" she asks.

"The only place I really visit when I come here is Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks," he admits.

"Madam Rosemerta is always nice to me. I like her," smiles Luna with a dreamy expression.

He frowns. "If anyone is mean to you, let me know."

She smiles with a shake of her head. "No." Harry's frown deepens. "I don't want you to get into pointless fights. It isn't like I enjoy being made fun of, but I don't want to hurt the people who do it. It is much easier to just ignore them. Eventually they stop."

It amazes him that she is able to ignore everything without snapping at anyone. He couldn't even go a single year at Hogwarts without getting angry at everyone for turning on him. The kids at school treat Luna even worse than they treat him. Maybe that is why the two of them get along so well. Both of them are basically outcasts at school because no one really takes the time to get to know them. Harry feeling bold reaches over grabbing Luna's hand. "I still want to help," he states.

Luna smiles giving his hand a squeeze. "Well, you can buy some chocolates." Harry smirks.

**Break**

Moody sits in his office with a smile on his face. All is going according to plan. In one short month the long awaited return for his master will arrive. The Dark Lord will finish what he started fifteen years ago. No one, not even Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived, will be able to stop the Dark Lord. A dark smile grows on Moody's face. He will be rewarded greatly for all the help he has rendered his Lord.

'Soon, Dumbledore and Harry Potter will be no more,' smirks Moody.

**Library**

Luna places a book down in front of Harry. Harry looks up from his notebook to glance at the book. A surprised look is on his face as he reads the title. "No way! A book on becoming an Animagus?" gasps Harry.

Hermione's eyes widen. "How did you get that?"

"I sent Daddy a letter a couple weeks ago. I know how interested you are in learning Self-Transfiguration. It just so happens that my mother was an Animagus and had several books on the subject," explains Luna. "I think she would like to know that her books are being put to good use."

"Wait, are you giving me her book? Luna I couldn't take this," says Harry.

She gives a warm smile before taking a seat next to him. Luna leans her head on Harry's arm. "It is ok. I know you will take good care of it."

Harry stares at the book. It is true that ever since seeing McGonagall transform into a cat in his first year that he wanted to learn to become an Animagus. He wanted to learn it even more after learning from Sirius that his dad was an animagus. "Thank you Luna," smiles Harry.

"You need to be careful. It is extremely advanced magic," warns Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah," waves Harry opening the book. Hermione huffs and Luna giggles.

**Forbidden Forest**

Bane walks forward with several centaurs behind him. A steel look is on his face. The children scramble out of the way to avoid Bane's wrath. Others make sure to steer clear as well. "Firenze!" bellows Bane. He comes to a stop a short distance away from his intended target. Bane keeps his eyes locked onto Firenze who is speaking with several younglings. Firenze raises his head. With a gentle smile, he disperses the younglings and walks forward to meet his leader. Firenze walks forward with no fear possessing a calm and grace that few can achieve. "You wish to speak with me?"

"I warned you to stop teaching that human," glares Bane. "Have you done as I told you?"

Firenze keeps eye contact. "I believe you know the answer to that question."

"This is no time for your games." Bane takes a step forward. "Our ways are not meant to be taught to others. Wizards are not to be trusted!"

"Harry Potter is not a wizard. I have read the stars, he is much more," replies Firenze.

Ronan scowls. "The child is destined for war that will bring ruin. We centaurs need not get involved in such affairs."

"That is only because our people are dying without a war. It is only a matter of time before we no longer exist," says a new voice. All turn to see a beautiful female centaur with a thin brown cloth covering her breasts. She has ale alabaster skin and long silver hair that gives her an ethereal beauty.

Bane turns to face the new speaker. "Stay out of this, Helena."

Helena bows respectively. "I merely wished to state my own facts. A wise leader listens to the words of wisdom no matter who gives them." She stares deep into Bane's eyes.

"Know…"

"Do not finish that sentence," growls Bane not sparing a glance at Ronan. Ronan takes a step back in fear never finishing his comment. Helena gives a small smile of gratitude. "If it is in the stars that we are to die then so be it. We centaurs shall proudly die in the forest that has been our home for 1,000 years."

Firenze speaks up. "I have studied the stars a great deal. I believe that we can be saved should we desire it."

"If this is the path you choose, know that you walk it alone. No longer are you among the centaurs," states Bane. The leader of the centaur turns around and walks away. Ronan sends one last glare before he follows Bane along with the others.

Helena reaches out to touch Firenze's arm. "I am sorry."

He gives her a gentle smile. "All will be fine."

**Break**

A cute yawn comes from Luna as she wakes up to a light snoring. She rubs her eyes letting the blanket fall away to reveal her naked body. At the age of thirteen she is one of the more developed girls in her year. Her silver-grey eyes lay eyes upon the sleeping form of her boyfriend. Harry sleeps peacefully oblivious to the world around him. Luna gives a smile as she remembers last night. The two were up past curfew in one of the empty rooms making out. It is a usual occurrence from them since getting together as a couple. One of her favorite things to do is kiss him senseless. His lips are so gentle and soft to the touch. Also, he is good at using his tongue to hitting all the right spots. A light blush heats her cheeks as she remembers him using his tongue on other parts of her body.

"_You don't have to," blushes Luna._

_Harry blushes with an excited gleam. "I want to. Besides, you did it for me."_

Luna lets the blanket fall away to reveal a muscular chest with a developing six-pack. Gently, her fingers run over his muscles loving the way they feel. She never felt so comfortable around human being other than her parents. When she is around him she feels so safe and warm. She knows that he will protect her. It is that reason that she decided to give herself to him despite both of them being so young. Honestly, most witches lose their virginity at around her age. The magical world is more open and allowing of sexual relationships. Students are warned to not perform such activities at school, but the infirmary supplies all girls with contraceptive potions without asking any questions. She got a couple last week having planned for this day. Whether or not she ends up being with Harry in the future is yet to be seen but she knew that she wanted him to be her first.

The first time was awkward and humorous for them both. Luna was way more prepared having borrowed several books and magazines from the library in the Restricted Section. There is a reason she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hogswart does have the largest library in the world with all _sorts_ of books. She found it amusing when she got Harry to cum rather fast due to his lack of inexperience and her own knowledge. Luckily, he showed mazing stamina able to get right back up eager to try again. The two spent three hours experimenting with each other to find out what each liked before actually performing intercourse. Last night will be one of her most cherished memories.

Luna gains a mischievous smile as she ducks under the covers. She gently grabs Harry well-endowed penis and strokes him to hardness. For a first boyfriend, he is spoiling her for any future boyfriends in more ways than one. Harry wakes up with a jolt and a moan. He raises the blankets to find Luna licking him with a Cheshire smile. "Luna?"

"Morning," smiles Luna. She opens her mouth and takes him down her throat.

Harry grips the sheets. "M-morning." He focuses on clearing his mind so that he doesn't cum quickly like what happened the first time. Using the Force, he raises up his mental shields and lessens the amount of pleasure he is feeling to a tolerable level. This is definitely the best way to wake up in the morning.

**Great Hall**

"Are you worried?"

"Not really," smirks Harry. "After last night, I feel much more relaxed and refreshed."

Luna smiles leaning into his arm. "The nargle infestation is gone. We will have to have more sex to keep them gone." Harry blushes a bright red and nods eagerly. He turns away to see the other champions at the other four tables. Cedric is with his mother and father. Mr. Diggory is smiling proudly at his son. An embarrassed blush heats Cedric's face at the praise from his parents. At the Ravenclaw Table, Fleur is talking animatedly with her parents. Gabrielle catches Harry's eyes and waves at him with a cheerful smile. A smile forms on his face as he waves back to the girl. She beams happily.

Harry glances behind him to the Slytherin Table to find Krum with his parents. He looks around to see all the other Champions with their families. A deep void fills him as he realizes that he will never have his parents around to cheer him on. There is no family waiting for him at the finish line to hug and kiss him. He feels a soft hand squeeze his own. "Your family is coming," whispers Luna.

"Huh?" She smiles looking past him. He doesn't even get to turn his head around when a familiar voice yells his name.

"Harry!"

Surprise fills him as he turns around to find Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley walking towards him. Mrs. Weasley runs towards him wrapping him up in a hug. Harry groans in surprise. An overwhelming feeling of love and happiness suddenly hit him. "Oh look at you, I told you the school wasn't feeding him right," frets Molly.

Arthur chuckles as he places a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good to see you."

Molly checks Harry over. "Are you ok? I can't believe you were forced into this silly tournament."

"Um, I am fine. What are you two doing here?" asks Harry confused.

"Dumbledore gave us permission to visit you," answers Arthur.

"But I thought only family was allowed."

Molly gives a loving smile. "Harry, you have always been family to us."

Arthur places an arm around his wife. "That is right, I am afraid that you are stuck with us."

Harry's eyes widen. Through the Force, he can feel all the love that Molly and Arthur feel for him. It is overwhelming. His eyes start to water and his lips rise up into a large smile. "Thanks," smiles Harry.

"Harry!"

"Dear child!"

"How are you!?"

Fred and George run forward pulling him into tight hugs to mock their mum. Molly rolls her eyes. Luna giggles. Harry scowls before laughing with the twins. The twins ruffle his hair. "Oh yeah, you never met our older brothers," says Fred. A couple of tall red heads come walking forward.

George nudges Harry. "The ugly one over there is Bill."

"And that ugly one is Charlie. He actually helped brings the dragons over from the reserve."

Charlie gives a smirk holding out his hand. "Got to say I have never seen anyone calm a dragon like that. We could use you at the reserve."

"Thanks," smirks Harry shaking Charlie's hand.

"I have a bet with a couple goblins that you will win. Don't let me down," smirks Bill.

Molly gives a stern look. "I do not like you gambling."

Another voice that Harry has not heard in a long time speaks up. "Good luck out there." Harry turns to see Ron standing nervously next to Ginny.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "That is Ron's way of saying sorry for being a prat."

"An actual sorry might work better," says Hermione. She comes walking forward pulling Harry into a hug that he eagerly returns. "Try not to be too reckless."

Harry smirks. "No promises." Hermione rolls her eyes. He focuses back on Ron. One doesn't need the Force to tell that the boy is full of regret. Ron's eyes widen in surprise when Harry holds out his hand. "I will do my best."

Ron gives a smirk as he reaches out taking Harry's hand. "You'll be bloody brilliant."

"The family is whole again!"

"This calls for a celebration!"

Fred and George begin to dance with each other making the others laugh. Luna leans into Harry's side with a knowing smile on her face. He returns it with a smile of his own. 'I was wrong, I do have family,' thinks Harry.

**Third Task**

Ludo stands in front of the four champions. Behind him is the entrance to a giant labyrinth. Each champion knows that the third and final task will be to navigate through the labyrinth. No words are spoken as the champions glance at each other. "Somewhere in the labyrinth the Tri-wizard Cup is hidden. There are many dangerous creatures and traps that must be overcome. The first one to reach the Cup will declared as the Tri-wizard Tournament Champion," smiles Ludo. "As point leader, Harry Potter will be given a fifteen second head start until Ms. Delacour is allowed to enter followed by Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum. Are you ready?"

Harry crouches into a runner's position. Ludo Bagman raises his wand into the air. "One final thing, if it any point any of you wish to quit fire red sparks into the air." The man smiles widely. "Go!" A loud crack fills the air. In a burst of speed, Harry takes off into the labyrinth.

**Break**

Harry slows down his run into a light jog. He calms down his mind and gets the initial adrenaline to wear off. Taking a few deep breaths, he relaxes. 'I need to focus,' thinks Harry. 'Speed is not going to help me. This is a giant labyrinth, I can get farther by making good choices and using the Force to guide me.'

The Force guides him to take a left. A second later he gets a warning and leaps ten feet into the air as the ground beneath him crumbles way to reveal a pit hole. He lands safely on the other side. Harry doesn't spare a second glance knowing that he can't afford to dwell on the past and needs to focus on the present. It is the first time he used the Force Jump successfully so he does take a moment to mentally enjoy his achievement. 'Need to keep moving,' focuses Harry.

**Third Task**

"I made it," smiles Harry.

He comes to a stop and looks ahead to see a podium where the Tri-wizard Tournament Cup rests upon. Harry takes a short moment to catch his breath. It took him thirty minutes of constantly avoiding traps and battling magical creatures to reach this point. In all honesty, Master Salazar puts him through a much harder training regimen every night. "I am going to take a nice long nap after this," smirks Harry walking forward. Pausing, he reaches out with the Force to sense any traps. Unable to sense any danger, he continues towards the podium. He reaches the podium without any trouble, which surprises him. Honestly, he expected one last trap. It is time to end this tournament. He reaches out grabbing the cup and a swirling sensation hits him.

An instant later he slams to the ground feeling woozy. The Force is screaming at him to move. Harry stumbles dodging out of the way. "Stupefy." A red spell whizzes by him. Quickly, he uses the Force to clear his mind and regain his focus.

"Fool! Get him!"

A second incantation fills the air. "Incarcerus!" Six ropes fly through the air towards Harry. Harry swings his arms pushing the ropes away and narrowing his eyes. "Who is there?" He glances around to find that he is in a cemetery. Why did the Cup bring him to a cemetery? Who is attacking him? No time to think as the Force alerts him to an attack from behind. Going into a roll, he comes up to his feet with both his attackers in front of him, but still hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would screw things up. Potter is too strong for a weakling like you."

Harry recognizes those voices. "Moody? _Peter_?" He growls the second name. A dark laughter fills the air. Emerald green eyes watch as out of the shadows emerge Alastor Moody and Peter Pettigrew. Both have their wands pointed at him. "Why are you helping him?" demands Harry.

Moody gives a dark smile. "I am the one who entered your name into the tournament." Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "My Lord came up with a magnificent plan to return to full strength. He helped free me and I am going to make sure that tonight is the rebirth of the rightful ruler of the world." Several spells are quickly shot towards Harry. Moody scowls as Harry uses the Force to increase his speed to dodge the spells. A thrust of the hand creates a powerful push of the Force that catches Moody by surprise and sends him flying through the air. Peter's eyes widen in shock before he too is hit with a Force Push and slammed into one of the many tombstones.

"Voldemort too much of a coward to face me," glares Harry.

"Do not speak his name!" glares Moody. "You do not have the right! Crucio!" Harry dodges out of the way. A barrage of deadly spells is launched at him. Moody laughs cruelly as he continues to launch spell after spell. "Is that all the _Great_ Harry Potter can do? Run away and hide?!"

Harry uses the Force to lift up a tombstone and toss into the path of a spell. An explosion fills the cemetery. He curses as Moody waves his wand in a large sweep. "Incendio!" A wave of fire washes over Harry's head as he ducks behind a tombstone. The Force shows him a vision of a silver spell piercing the tombstone to impale him through the back. Reacting on instinct, Harry moves away as a silver spell pierces the tombstone missing him by centimeters. "I expected so much more Potter," taunts Moody. "You showed so much promise when this all started. I grew excited at the prospect of facing _the_ Harry Potter. It seems you have grown weak since then. No doubt the time spent with that blood traitor and slut…"

"Bastard!" roars Harry in anger. A powerful Force Push is barely blocked by Moody. Fueled by anger, Harry uses the Force to rip several tombstones out of the ground and launch them at high speeds at Moody. Moody destroys the first two, but quickly dodges the third one. "Don't you dare ever call her a slut!" He raises his hand giving it a wave causing the debris of the tombstones to transform into a dozen snakes that lunge towards Moody. Moody slashes his wand downward launching a pale blue spell that blows apart the snakes.

"Crucio!"

Moody's eyes widen in shock and terror. Harry holds out his arm stopping the spell in midair. The blood red curse that is said to be unblockable floats harmlessly in the air in front of him. A thrust of the hand sends the curse back at Mood at twice the speed. "Ah!" Screams of pain fill the air as Moody is struck by his own curse. Harry holds the spell on Moody watching as the wizard twitches on the ground while screaming in pain. He will make the bastard pay for insulting Luna.

"Diffindo."

A spell strikes Harry in the side. Harry cries out in pain releasing the spell. Blood splatters the ground as he falls to his knees clutching his side. He turns his head to see Peter shakily holding his wand. His eyes travel down to his hand to see blood covering his entire hand with more gushing out. _"Focus!"_ Master Salazar's voice fills his head.

"You'll…pay for that Potter," winces Moody. Moody struggles to stand up. Harry begins to control his breathing. He watches as Moody's body begins to change into a much younger wizard. Confusion burns in his eyes. A dark smile forms on Moody's face. "Polyjuice Potion, I hid the real Moody inside his own trunk. No one noticed, not even Dumbledore could tell the difference. My father tried to fight me, but I killed him."

"Father?" winces Harry.

Laughter comes from the wizard. "Mr. Crouch was my father. I am his disgraced son." Barty gives a wicked smile. "I was to be given the Kiss, but my mother begged and pleaded to my father to save me. She was dying anyway so she used the Potion to switch places with me. My father did his best to keep me under control. I fought his control breaking his spell and at the World Cup cast the Dark Mark." Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "Soon My Lord came to save me like I knew he would. The rest, well it doesn't matter as you will soon be dead."

A smile forms on Harry's face. "I don't think so." Moody frowns before pain fills his leg. He looks down to see a snake biting into his calf. Three more snakes burst out of the ground sinking their fangs into Barty's legs. One even manages to sink its fangs in Barty's arm disarming the wizard.

"Stupefy!" shouts Peter. Harry grabs Barty with the Force and yanks him forward into the path of the spell. The spell strikes Barty and the wizard falls backwards onto Harry. A groan comes from Harry as he is trapped. Peter walks forward taking aim.

'Shit,' curses Harry. His vision begins to swim as the blood loss gets to him. Focus. He needs to remain calm and focus. There has to be a way to escape. A memory comes to him about touching the cup and being transported to the cemetery. Harry's eyes widen as he raises his arm.

"Stupefy!"

A cup sails through the air flying into Harry's hand. Peter watches in horror as his spell impacts the ground. Harry and Barty are gone.

**Break**

Harry's eyes snap open. A familiar ceiling greets his vision. It is a ceiling that he has seen many times throughout his years at Hogwarts. 'I am in the infirmary.' He goes to raise his arm, but a weight is holding it down. Looking down, he spots Hermione sleeping on his arm. A smirk forms on his face as he notices a small amount of drool. Lying back down, he stares up at the ceiling as he starts to remember everything that happened after he grabbed the cup. After grabbing the cup it took him to a cemetery where Peter and _Moody_ were waiting for him. He remembers dueling a losing battle against _Moody_ who was using very dark magic. The whole cemetery reeked of the Dark Side of the Force. The darkness was almost as potent as the darkness within the Forbidden Forest.

'I let my emotions get the better of me,' groans Harry. _Moody_ made a comment about Luna that sent him over the edge. Anger and hatred fueled his power. He tapped into the Dark Side of the Force. It wasn't until Peter hit him with that spell did he snap out of his anger. Peter's spell ended up as a good thing because he was able to transfigure the ground into snakes to disable Moody and take the Cup portkey to escape. Master Salazar is not going to be happy that he lost control over his emotions, again.

A familiar presence makes him look up. Dumbledore comes entering into the infirmary. "I received word that you were awake," smiles the old wizard. Dumbledore waves his wand. Hermione is gently lifted into the air and placed down on the bed next to Harry's own.

Harry sits up. "What happened to _Moody_?"

Dumbledore conjures a plush green chair. "I managed to secure him in a safe room. With Severus's help, I learned that there was a plan to resurrect Voldemort using your blood. It is the reason your name was entered into the tournament."

"My blood," whispers Harry. He looks down at the bandages wrapped around his stomach. Plenty of his blood was spilled after Peter hit him with that spell. "Voldemort is back. I can feel him." It is true. Now that he concentrates, he can feel Voldemort through the scar on his head.

"Unfortunately, the Minister in his infinite wisdom ordered a Dementor's Kiss on Barty Crouch Jr. I am afraid that Minister Fudge does not want to believe that Voldemort has returned," sighs Dumbledore.

"But that is stupid!"

A chuckle comes from the old Headmaster. "Be that as it may, you must remember that Voldemort caused much death and destruction. These past fourteen years have been peaceful and happy. Very few are going to accept that Voldemort is back as it will shatter that peace," explains Dumbledore.

Harry frowns not liking that one bit. "I guess I understand."

"Voldemort will need time to return to full strength. It will give us time to prepare," says Dumbledore standing up. The chair vanishes into thin air. "I recommend getting some sleep." Harry gives a nod. Dumbledore takes his leave.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Salazar gives a disappointed look. "It seems you failed again, my young padawan." Harry lowers his head in shame. "I will need to increase your training. In my chamber, there are several items I wish for you to collect. Place them in the bag under my desk along with my portrait. We will continue your training over the summer."

"Yes Master," nods Harry.

**Great Hall**

Hermione almost tackles Harry to the ground. "You idiot! I was worried sick when I couldn't find you this morning!"

Harry gently rubs Hermione's back. She begins to calm down pulling away with red puffy eyes. "I am ok. I woke up last night and spoke with Dumbledore." Hermione sniffles as she wipes her eyes.

"You ok?" asks Ron.

"Yeah," nods Harry. He runs a hand through his hair. A smile forms on his face as he turns in time to get hugged by Luna. Luna pulls him into a kiss. "Sorry."

Luna gives a dreamy smile. "I know."

"Please have a seat," says Professor McGonagall coming up behind them. The four walk over to the Gryffindor Table to sit down.

Dumbledore stands up making the entire Great Hall go silent. An uncharacteristic serious expression is on his face. There is no grandfatherly smile or twinkle in his eyes. "As another years come to an end, I would like to extend my gratitude towards Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for joining us. It has been a great honor to have our sister and brother schools with us this year. Unfortunately, a terrible tragedy is among us. Voldemort has now returned using an ancient ritual." Almost all the students gasp in fear. Dumbledore continues. "Now is not the time for us to be divided. Only by standing together can we overcome the dark times that are ahead. I encourage you all to do not what is easy, but to do what is right. I hope all of you have a good summer." The Headmaster takes a seat.

Harry feels Luna grip his hand tightly. He gives her hand a squeeze to let her know that everything is going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

"Any information on Potter?"

"Where could he have gone?"

"The Minister is having a field day. Every day a new article is released about Harry."

"It is ridiculous!"

Dumbledore raises his hand. A silence fills the meeting. He lowers his hand and begins to speak in a calm manner. "Sirius, have you heard any word?"

Sirius shakes his head. "No, but I know he is keeping in touch with Luna." He smirks. "I don't know how the pup is doing it. He managed to get a letter to her without setting off the wards."

"This is not a good thing," glares Molly. "Harry should be with us not off who knows where!"

"Normally I would agree, but it has been two weeks since his disappearance. If we are unable to find him I doubt the Ministry or Voldemort will have much luck either," says Remus.

Dumbledore glances over at Severus. An annoyed look is on Snape's face. "The Dark Lord is searching, but with little success. It seems Potter excels at _hiding_." Sirius growls ready to draw his wand. The headmaster raises his hand quelling the fight before it can start.

"We will move onto other matters," says Dumbledore.

**Grimmauld Place**

Luna hums happily as she flips the newspaper upside down. Hermione narrows her eyes ready to speak her mind when Ginny grabs her arm. "Hermione, she is not going to tell on Harry. And I wouldn't either if I knew so there is no point to keep arguing about it," says Ginny.

Hermione directs her annoyance towards Ginny. "What do you mean you wouldn't tell?"

"If Harry wants his privacy he is entitled to it," replies Ginny. "Come on, after everything he went through last year. The least we can do is let him be alone."

A huff comes from the bushy haired girl. "It is not safe for him to be out there alone," frowns Hermione.

"Harry will be fine and he promises to keep in touch with a letter once a week," smiles Luna. She flips the page in the paper. "He is even going to start writing to you so you won't get mad."

"I am already mad at him."

Ginny giggles taking a seat next to Luna. Hermione huffs as she grabs a book and joins the two younger girls. Luna gives Hermione a hug with a smile of gratitude. The three girls start to talk on a different subject.

**Break**

Deep in an unknown location that is not located on any map and no charm can find the place. A certain missing boy is training hard. Blue and red beams cash against each other. A hissing sound fills the air as the two blade clashes against each other. Harry takes a step back and twirls around the lightsaber getting into a fighting stance. The droid analyzes Harry's stance before adjusting to a new fighting style. It lifts up a blaster from its waist. He reacts instantly using the Force to guide him. Multiple shots are fired, but Harry uses his lightsaber to deflect them all away. More and more blaster fire comes at him, but he immerses himself in the Force deflecting the lasers harmlessly away from his body. Using his left hand to channel the Force, he knocks the blaster away to end the fire. He runs forward engaging the droid into a lightsaber duel. Both adversaries are using Form 1. The droid is a master of the style giving it an advantage, but that advantage is slightly negated due to Harry's ability to use the Force to help him predict the droid's attacks. In the end, the two are about evenly matched. Unfortunately, Harry shows his inexperience going for a feint and not realizing it until too late. The droid disarms Harry and slashes the padawan across the chest. Harry cries out as he is electrocuted and falls to a knee in pain.

"You are still trusting your eyes too much. Trust the Force and you will not fall for such feints," lectures Master Salazar.

"Yes Master," nods Harry. He winces in pain. Raising his hand, he uses the Force to summon his lightsaber back into it. A lightsaber is an amazing device. It is made from advanced technology and able to produce a high energy beam. Though the weapon doesn't look like much, it is a versatile weapon that is able to do a great deal. He learned that first hand when the droid was able to block all his spells with the weapon. In a month of training he has come to respect and admire the lightsaber.

Master Salazar snaps his fingers. The droid reactivates its lightsaber and gets into a stance. "It is time to learn the basics of Form II." Harry watches as the droid adopts the opening stance to Form II. He mimics the motion falling into the same stance. "Form II is also known as Masaki. This form was created during the dark times when Sith were plentiful. Masaki is a style that revolves around lightsaber combat."

"Won't such a style be useless against wizards and witches?" asks Harry. He moves with the droid into the next stance. "I am probably the only lightsaber wielder on this planet."

"Whether or not the style is proficient against wizards is irrelevant. Knowledge is knowledge. It is your duty to never stop learning," explains Master Salazar. "Also, I will have you train in all forms and it will be up to you to find one that best suits you. Perhaps you will master one style or combine all the styles to form your own unique form. How far you take what you learn is up to you."

Harry nods. "I understand." His master is trying to find a style that suits him. Whether it be a single style or a combination of styles, he is going to have to keep on learning until he is able to find that answer. And even after he finds the style that suits him best, it is his responsibility and duty to learn as much as he can about that style. Lightsaber combat is not like the Force. There is infinite knowledge to be gained when learning about the Force. Anyone that claims to know everything about the Force is a fool that truly knows nothing about the Force. On the other hand, lightsaber combat is finite. It is solely up to him whether he is able to master the lightsaber to its full potential. A determination burns in his eyes as he pours everything into learning Form II.

**Break**

Voldemort sits upon his throne rubbing Nagini's head while he thinks deeply. It has been two months since his revival. The ritual that was used to revive him was very dark in nature. Though the ritual worked in giving him back a body, it will take him several more months to return to his full power. He is no longer a parasite that feeds upon others, but the lack of magic makes him no more dangerous than a first year student. Such weakness makes him sick. It is unbefitting for the world's most powerful wizard to be so weak. The dark lord clears his mind and focuses on other matters. While he regains his power he will have to use this time to come up with a proper plan to take over the magical world. In his first attempt to take over the magical world, he managed to create bases all over Europe. Countless followers flocked to him wanting to earn his favor. Others came to him in fear to protect such silly notions as family and friends. His attacks were swift and fast earning him many victories. The world was unprepared for his genius tactics allowing him to quickly rise up. The world was at his fingertips until that blasted prophecy was foretold. In his foolishness to end the one that might one day rise up to challenge his power, it cost him everything. All his bases are destroyed, his followers scattered throughout the world, and in darker circles his name is no longer feared. To take over the world he is going to have to change tactics and forge new allies. Dumbledore is already out gathering allies seeking to undermine his power. Harry Potter is proving to be a strong opponent despite his young age. Still, he is the greatest wizard in the world and he will destroy any who stand in his path.

A cruel smile forms on his snakelike visage. The Ministry of Magic is helping his cause in a large way. Minister Fudge is so fearful of his power that instead of accepting the truth about his revival, Fudge is doing everything possible to discredit Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Minister Fudge is giving him all the time he needs to plan a proper strategy to take over the world.

'Soon, the world will be mine,' smirks Voldemort.

**Forbidden Forest**

Bane walks forward into a sacred clearing. The proud leader of the centaur clan walks with his head held high and back straight. It is in this sacred clearing that the eldest of the centaurs live. Former leaders of the clan spend the rest of their days in peace observing the stars in this sacred clearing. He rarely comes to this place unless a problem ways deeply on his mind. "We have not seen you in several years. How have you been, Bane?" asks a rich, deep voice. Bane falls to a knee as an old centaur on his last days slowly walks forward from across the clearing. Two other elders, one male and one female, emerge out of the trees to stand beside the first elder.

"I have been well," answers Bane. He rises back up and gains a hard look. "Why have you called me?"

A serious expression appears on the female centaur's face. Her eyes hold no warmth. "The stars do not shine brightly for the centaurs. A darkness will soon befall our people."

Bane's eyes narrow. "Our people are strong, we will overcome any darkness."

"Strong words from a strong leader," speaks the other elder.

Elder Caesar nods in agreement. "Yes, but for the past two centuries our people have been dwindling. It is a problem that I was not able to solve during my time as leader." Bane remains calm, but does not refute the claim. "I fear that this darkness may be too much for our people to bear."

"What would you have me do?" grits Bane.

"Calm down," says the female elder. "We are merely telling you what the stars show us. Bane, we chose you to lead our people for a reason."

"The decision will fall upon you," continues the other elder male. "Whatever you choose to do, we will stand behind you."

"But remember, a leader must do what is best for all not his pride," says Elder Caesar wisely.

The elders bow respectively before leaving the clearing. Bane stands alone. He looks up at the stars above with a forlorn look.

**Diagon Alley**

"Ugh."

Harry stumbles around. Portkey are his least favorite way to travel. It makes the whole world around him spin. Good thing it only lasts a few seconds. He regains his balance and shakes his head. A sudden warning from the Force makes him turn around. Several cracks fill the air. "That was quick," says Harry.

"Harry!" smiles Sirius.

"Uncle," grins Harry. He notices that Sirius has on a glamour charm to change certain features of his face. It is a powerful charm too because it is fooling everyone else.

Sirius pulls Harry into a headlock and ruffles his hair. Harry struggles to break free causing the man to laugh. Remus chuckles as he takes a step forward to greet the boy. "Good to see you are well," smiles Remus.

Harry breaks free and gives a warm smile. "I am fine. How are you professor?"

"Please, call me Remus or Moony. I haven't been your professor for a couple years now."

"That doesn't answer the question, Moony."

Remus smiles warmly. "I am doing well, given the circumstances."

"I finally got him to wear some proper clothes," smirks Sirius. "I couldn't let him walk around in those rags." Remus rolls his eyes.

"Wotcher Harry!" Harry turns his head to see a pretty young woman with purple hair. She walks forward with a pretty smile. A gasp comes from the witch when she stumbles on her feet almost falling to the ground. "Hehe, I almost lost my footing." He raises an eyebrow, having no clue to who she is. "The name is Tonks, I am an Auror!"

"Uh, nice to meet you?" says Harry. A grunting sound followed by a wooden click makes Harry turn to see a man he thought to be dead. He tenses slightly as the wizard comes closer.

A hand touches on his shoulder. "This is the _real_ Alastor Moody," reassures Sirius.

Moody gives an approving nod. "The kid knows not to trust appearances, good. It is thinking like that, that keeps one alive. Constant Vigilance!"

"Right, so time to take you back with us," smiles Tonks.

"Yeah, I came here to go shopping for my books," says Harry. "I am meeting with Luna in a couple minutes." He senses a familiar presence. Turning around, a crack fills the air as Luna and a tall man appear a few feet away. "Luna!"

Luna turns her head. A beautiful smile lights up her face. She runs over to Harry almost tackling him to the ground with a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her. "I missed you," smiles Luna.

"I missed you too," smirks Harry.

"Aw man, I had money on Hermione," grumbles Sirius. Remus holds out his hand. Sirius hands over a few galleons.

Luna drags Harry over to the oddly dressed man. "Harry, this is my father. Father, this is Harry."

Harry holds out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you sir." He takes a moment to study the oddly dressed wizard. It is obvious to see that Luna adopted many of her strange tendencies from her father.

"Call me Xeno," smiles the wizard. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter." Xeno and Harry shake hands with each other.

Moody steps forward not in the least bit cordial. "Potter, we don't have time to play games. It is dangerous for you to be walking around so openly."

"I appreciate the concern, but I am able to handle myself fine," glares Harry. "You are not my guardian. I believe that my relatives are and I know they don't care what I am doing."

Remus quickly steps between Harry and Moody. The werewolf can tell that the two are about done using their words. "Moody, we are in _public_ as you put it. Using force will not help matters." Moody snarls in response. Remus turns around to face Harry. "If you are not going to come with us, at least allow us to follow you. Please, as a safety precaution."

"I don't mind," says Luna. Harry goes to argue, but a kiss to the cheek silences him. She gives him a look making him back down. He gives a stiff nod.

Sirius chuckles in amusement. He leans towards Tonks. "The girl is good."

Tonks giggles, "looks like we underestimated little Luna."

"Ah," smiles Xeno clapping his hands together. "I will meet up with you later sweetheart. I have an interview with an individual who claims to have seen a crumpled horn snack." Xeno whistle happily as he walks away.

"Bye daddy," smiles Luna.

Moody shakes his head. The former Auror is about to make a smart comment, but turns to see Harry staring straight at him. Emerald eyes are daring him to say something to insult his girlfriend's father. A grunt comes from Moody as he decides to keep his comment to himself.

"Let's go," says Harry. Luna nods interlacing his fingers with her own.

**Break**

Luna walks around looking at the various owls. "Hermione is still having a fit that you are not listening to Dumbledore."

Harry reaches over rubbing an owl's head. "It isn't that I am ignoring him, I just have other priorities." An affectionate hoot comes from the owl. It nips his finger affectionately.

"I know," smiles Luna. "It is a pity they won't leave you alone. I would like to see you more."

"Sorry," he apologizes. A giggle comes from the girl. She stands up on her toes giving him a brief kiss on the lips. He smiles following as she walks towards the back to check out the other pets.

Sirius leans against the wall. A smile is on his face. He is glad that his godson found a girlfriend. Luna is a great girl. Sure, she is a bit eccentric and wears the strangest clothes, but she seems to understand Harry on a level that no one else can. She doesn't try to pry into his life or make him listen to others. The girl supports the decisions that Harry chooses to make and is there for him when he needs her. It is easy to see that Harry deeply cares for Luna. Maybe even loves the girl.

Remus comes up beside Sirius. "She is good for him."

"Yeah," smirks Sirius. "He sure has grown in the past two years." Remus nods. Harry stands at average height for his age with not a single ounce of fat on his body. The shirt that Harry is wearing shows his muscular arms and broad chest. It is a muscular build that is obtained through rigorous training. Both wizards know that Harry must be some serious new training. "I wonder where he is staying though. I worry about the pup."

A shrug comes from Remus. "It is his parents in him. James and Lily never liked to be tied down either." Remus chuckles as he remembers a certain memory. "Remember in second year, when Lily left Hogwarts to go explore the Forbidden Forest? She actually managed to lecture McGonagall that the rules stated that the Forbidden Forest is on school grounds making it available to all students since she is not leaving school grounds to explore the forest."

Sirius laughs at the memory. "Or that year Prongs decided to live at the Leaky Cauldron because his parents kept grounding him for pranks. He managed to find a job and everything." Remus starts to laugh as well.

"Should you two really be encouraging Harry's behavior?" speaks up Tonks. "I mean, he has a very dark wizard after his head."

"Dumbledore is a great wizard, but my loyalty lies with the pup," says Sirius. "I missed most of his life by chasing after revenge. I am not going to miss any more of it because I am trying to lock him up."

"I don't think we could stop him even if we tried," shrugs Remus. "You saw the way he stood up to Moody. Harry is not some shy boy that blindly follows others. He is becoming a powerful young man that is ready to make his own decisions."

Tonks shakes her head. "He is still a _kid_." Sirius and Remus don't bother to argue knowing that to do such a thing will merely be a waste of breath. She gives an annoyed look at being ignored. The three adults go back to watching Harry and Luna.

**Break**

"Thank you," blushes Luna. She stares at the beautiful gold necklace around her neck. A beautiful smile lights up her face. Standing on her toes, she pulls him down into a passionate kiss. He eagerly returns the kiss. Obnoxious kissing sounds make him break the kiss to glare at Sirius and Tonks. Luna giggles in amusement.

"I hate you both," glares Harry. Tonks and Sirius burst out laughing. "Alright, well I have to get going."

Moody steps forward with his wand drawn. "I don't think so." A flick of the wand conjures several ropes that head straight towards Harry. He shocks Moody by raising his hand making the ropes freeze in the air. Tonks's eyes almost pop out at the display of wandless magic. Harry twists his wrist making the ropes turn into metal chains that head towards Moody at twice the speeds wrapping around the former Auror. A grunt comes from Moody as the chains bind his arms and legs making him fall over. "I wasn't asking for permission," states Harry.

Tonks splutters unable to grasp what happened. "D-d-did he just use wandless magic?"

"Nice one," laughs Sirius. "Going to teach me that right?"

"Maybe later," smirks Harry.

Remus places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will," nods Harry. He gives Luna one last kiss. Putting his hand in his pocket, he activates the portkey and vanishes into thin air.

A grunt comes from Moody as he stands up. "Potter is even better than I thought," smirks Moody. Tonks is still in stunned disbelief.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sucks on a lemon drop while listening to Moody's report. "The kid is good. Whatever he has been doing this summer made him strong," finishes Moody. A silence fills the room. The old headmaster thinks carefully on all the information. He must admit that it is surprising to hear that a child so young has mastered a branch of magic long thought to be lost over 1,000 years ago. Surprising and a bit worrying considering that such power is in the hands of a teenager with anger issues. Granted, at that age he also wielded great power and he remembers the many bad decisions he made. If not for the death of his beloved sister he would have used his power to join sides with Grindlewald. Tom Riddle also fell victim to his great power by becoming obsessed with ruling over others. With great power comes great temptation.

"Do you expect such power comes from a dark source?" asks Dumbledore.

Moody smirks in amusement. "No. It is obvious that he trained hard to obtain that power in order to take down Voldemort."

A sigh comes from the old wizard. "I feared that might be the case." Dumbledore leans forward. "What happens to those that stand in his way of getting to Voldemort?" Moody gains a more serious expression. "Last year, he only went to two classes towards the end of the year. This year he may start to lose his respect for any professor that tries to make him attend classes that he feels he is _too good_ for. What if he takes them down like he managed to do to you?"

"Use the girl," says Moody. Dumbledore frowns not liking the implications. "That girl seems to keep him grounded. It may be best to allow him freedom to be with her when he desires. A way to keep him out of trouble while at the same time keeping a close eye on him."

Dumbledore is not a perfect boy scout. He has done many things that are less than ethical. There even times when he uses his influence as Chief Wizengamont to get a certain outcome. Never did he try to come off as a model citizen, but he does try his best to remain respectful of the opinions and choices of others. It is just at times there are certain decisions that need to be made in order to protect the greater good. However, manipulating children is something he never stooped so low to do. Children deserve the chance to make their own choices and learn from their mistakes in order to grow into responsible adults. "I am afraid I will need another method to watch Harry," decides Dumbledore. A sudden idea strikes Dumbledore. "If Harry wants to be more mature and responsible, I will give him the opportunity." Moody doesn't like that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry stares at the badge in his hands. Fawkes personally delivered his Hogwarts letter two weeks ago. The phoenix is able to find him even under intense wards. Nothing can stop a phoenix from using its fire teleportation. In the letter was a list of books he needed for the new semester along with this badge signifying him as a Gryffindor Prefect. He doesn't really think that he deserves to have such a responsibility. Last year alone, he skipped almost all his classes and lost so many points for Gryffindor. Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures are the only two classes he showed up for on a regular basis. Still, he has to admit that it is pretty cool to be made a prefect. It shows that Dumbledore believes in him even after everything that went on last year. He pins the badge to his robes.

Emerald eyes look out the window watching as other students start to board the train. Coming extra early helped him avoid the Aurors and other unsavory elements. Plus, he boarded a near empty train able to pick any compartment he desired. He sat in the compartment that he and his friends always occupy, but it was nice having a choice among the others.

The door to the compartment slides open. "Hermione," smiles Harry.

Hermione glares at him. "I can't believe you hid away all summer." She sits down across from with an angry expression. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed! I am really getting tired of this brooding you keep doing."

"Nice to see you too," smirks Harry.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Hermione huffs before spotting an object on Harry's robes. "You were made Prefect! I am one too!" She beams happily showing off her own badge. "I was hoping it would be you or Ron."

Harry becomes curious. "Where is Ron?"

"Mrs. Weasley is out there looking for you and forcing the others to help," glares Hermione.

"Hello," greets Luna.

"Luna!" He stands up pulling his girlfriend into a hug. She giggles giving him a light kiss. "I am sorry I am late. It must have been the nargles keeping me asleep," smiles Luna.

"It happens," smirks Harry. He takes a seat. Hermione blushes as Luna sits between his legs getting _very _comfortable. A blush heats Harry's cheeks as he feels her round butt pushing into certain areas. Luna pulls out her paper and begins to read. "So you made Prefect? I think you will make a good one," says Luna.

Harry shrugs. "I hope so."

Hermione gasps. "That reminds me we have a meeting with the new Head Boy and Head Girl once the train takes off."

"Here you are." Ron enters the compartment. He plops down next to Hermione. "I knew you would be here. Bloody woman wouldn't listen to me."

"Language!"

Ron ignores the outburst. "How's it been going mate?"

"Better," smirks Harry. "Oh, I got you something that you will enjoy."

"Oh yeah? Where is it?"

Harry reaches into his pocket. Hermione and Ron lean forward to see a tiny speak in Harry's hand. He holds it out to Ron. "Go ahead, tap it with your wand. It will release the Shrinking Charm." Ron draws his wand and gives the speck a tap. The item begins to enlarge. It soon enlarges into a brand new Nimbus 2000.

"No way," gasps Ron.

"You wanted to join the team this year right? I figured you need a proper broom," smirks Harry. He tosses the broom at Ron. Ron catches it with both hands. "I used the winnings from the Tri-wizard Tournament to buy it."

Hermione shakes her head. "Harry, you need to be more responsible with your money."

"I won 1,000 galleons, this broom cost me 80 galleons because the store owner wanted to give the _Boy-Who-Lived_ a good deal," says Harry. "Plus, I didn't have to dip into my trust vault so I think I will be ok."

Ron stares at the broom with wide eyes. "Wicked. I can really have it?"

"Only if you promise to use it to beat the crap out of Slytherin."

"Definitely."

Luna giggles. "Too bad, I was hoping Ravenclaw would win this year."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I can't stand the sport."

**Break**

"Draco and Pansy as Prefects," scowls Harry. "I lose all faith in the system."

Hermione bites her bottom lip. "Harry." He gives her a piercing look. A sigh escapes the bushy haired girl. "Can you think of anyone else from Slytherin that might be better?" Harry frowns as he folds his arms so that his hands are within his sleeves. Reluctantly, he shakes his head. She takes a closer look noticing a single braid on the left side of his head. "What is with that braid?"

Harry waves dismissively. "Just a simple braid."

Her eyes narrow in suspicion. He walks ahead ignoring the piercing gaze. Pausing, an impressed smile forms on his face. Harry turns his head to look at her. _"Impressive, you managed to send out a probe without making eye contact." _Hermione's eyes widen at the voice in her head. A chuckle comes from her best friend. _"Don't overreact or it might catch suspicion," _warns Harry. _"We can't have the school finding out about our Legilmency."_

"_This is not possible! Legilmency isn't able to communicate through telepathy!" _shouts Hermione.

A groan comes from Harry. He grips his head in pain. _"Hermione, stop shouting and speak normally," _grumbles Harry. Turning around, he begins to walk away heading towards their compartment. _"I opened a communication between our minds using an ancient technique I learned over the summer." _Hermione detects that he is not being completely honest in that statement. _"It is very advanced, but I will try my best to teach you." _It is not the complete truth, but it is all he is willing to tell her at the moment.

Harry opens the compartment door to find Luna playing Ron in chess. "About time you two got back," grumbles Ron. "How was the meeting?"

"Pointless. Malfoy and Parkinson are Prefects too," says Harry sitting down next to Luna. Ron scowls in disgust. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "It is not that bad. Neither of them can take away points or award detentions so it is fine."

"I wonder who will be Defense Against Dark Arts Professor," says Luna. Harry and Ron gain curious expression. Hermione pulls out a book not all that interested.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore stands up with a grandfatherly smile and a twinkle in his eyes. A silence falls over the Great Hall. He clears his throat before he addresses the students. "I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that everyone had a pleasant summer. As you are all no doubt ready to eat, I will make this quick. A reminder to all students, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also, Mr. Flich has a list of all banned items upon his door. Lastly, I would like to introduce our newest defense teacher, Ms. Dolores Umbridge." A toad looking woman dressed in hideously bright pink robes stands up. "Now I believe…"

"Hem hem," Umbridge clears her throat. "I would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow. He takes a seat and gestures for her to speak. Umbridge gives a sickly sweet smile. "First off," starts Umbridge.

Ron groans as he slumps at the table. "I am starving."

"That Umbridge woman is the Undersecretary to Fudge. Looks like the Ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts," frowns Hermione keeping her eyes focused on the woman.

Harry barely pays any attention to the woman. He doesn't plan on going to Defense Against Dark Arts so there is no point in listening to her. Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Transfiguration are the only classes that he plans to go to. Master Salazar has forbidden him from attending the other classes as it will interfere with his Force training. That reminds him, there is a certain individual he has been meaning to talk to for some time now. Tonight he will have to meet with that individual.

**Night**

Harry walks down towards the kitchens without fear of getting into trouble. It is a nice perk of being a Prefect. He has the freedom to take the night shift to watch out for any students out past curfew. Little does he care about other students breaking curfew, but it is nice to not have to sneak around. He comes upon a statue of a witch holding a pear. Casually, he waves his hand using the Force to activate the hidden device. The picture moves aside revealing the entrance to the kitchens. Harry enters the kitchen to find dozens upon dozens of house elves working. All the elves pause to look at him. "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I am searching for an elf. Can you tell me where to find Dobby?"

A crack fills the air. "Master Harry Potter?" Dobby appears in front of Harry. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to visit a friend," smiles Harry.

"Harry Potter considers Dobby a friend?! Dobby has never felt such joy!"

Tears begin to stream down Dobby's face. Harry gives a nervous smile. "Can we speak in private?"

"Of course!"

Harry exits the kitchen with Dobby eagerly following him. A wave of the hand makes the portrait close preventing the other elves from listening in. "Dobby, I was wondering if you would consider helping me out. I have a few _chores_ that need to be done…"

Dobby gasps making Harry freeze. "Harry Potter wishes to have Dobby as a house elf?"

"Well no…."

"Dobby accepts! It will be Dobby's greatest honor to serve Master Harry Potter!" exclaims Dobby.

"Um, I didn't really…"

"Master Harry, Dobby knows another elf that is looking for work. She is not doing so well," Dobby looks down at the floor. "Dobby does not wish to leave her alone."

He can sense that Dobby cares deeply for this elf. Harry can also sense a deep worry and fear from Dobby. "Bring her to me," says Harry. Dobby smiles brightly. In a crack, Dobby disappears. A couple seconds pass when a second crack fills the hallway and Dobby reappears with a familiar elf. "Winky?"

Dobby gains a surprised look. "Master Harry knows Winky?"

A nod comes from the Padawan. "She used to work for the Crouch family. I remember what happened at the World Cup," answers Harry.

Winky stumbles tripping on her feet. A hiccup comes from the obviously drunk elf. "Master Crouch…Winky be a good elf!"

"This is Master Harry Potter. Dobby asked him to make you his elf," says Dobby. He goes to help up Winky, but she knocks away his hand and rolls around.

"Winky not want to be elf like Dobby! Dobby is a…." Winky never finishes her sentence. An invisible hand wraps around her mouth preventing anymore words. In a second, the female house elf sobers up and looks straight at Harry. He gives her a stern look. "Dobby is a friend of mine, I won't have you bad mouthing him. Especially not when he is the one who has been taking care of you," says Harry.

Dobby sniffles. "Master Harry is too kind."

Winky feels the invisible hand vanish leaving her able to speak. "Dobby, I would love to have you as my house elf, but I will need you to agree to a few ground rules." Dobby nods vigorously. Harry turns to look at Winky. "I could use another helping hand. You are more than welcome to be my house elf as well granted you accept my ground rules as well," he finishes.

**Library**

"Bloody horrible!"

Ron slumps down with an annoyed look. "I can't believe that woman is teaching."

Harry glances over at the incoming Hermione. Hermione sits down in a huff. "For once, I agree with Ron." Ron's eyes widen in surprise. It is a surprise that is shared by Harry. "That woman doesn't deserve the right to call herself a teacher. She is not going to allow us to use practical magic. Learning theory is pointless if we can't apply it!" exclaims Hermione angrily.

"I don't think I have ever seen her this mad," says Ron.

"Yeah," agrees Harry.

Hermione slams a book down. "There has to be a way we can practice the magic. I am not going to fail my OWLs." Harry and Ron scoot away from the seething girl.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Harry twirls his lightsaber around deflecting several shots coming from two training spheres. He flows from one step to the next using the Force to guide his movements. A piece of cloth is tied over his eyes preventing him from using his eyes. The training sphere hovers in the air watching his movements carefully. "Master?" A fire comes at him from behind and he moves swiftly parrying the blast before jumping over two more shots. "How is it that the training spheres are able to work at Hogwarts? I thought that technology did not work around such a heavy concentration of _magic_."

Master Salazar observes his padawan. "This technology is far beyond anything that people on this planet have come up with. Such technology is easily worth billions of galleons." Harry's eyes widen behind the cloth. "My Master came from a galaxy far, far away. She was an alien species that came to this planet as part of the will of the Force. It guided her to this planet for reasons not even she understood. I am not so arrogant to believe that it was to teach me the ways of the Force. Where she is from, technology is far beyond our world's understanding. My master even possessed a spaceship that could travel to other planets and galaxies."

"What!?" A shot hits Harry in the side making him wince. "That is wicked," says Harry deflecting several more shots. The training spheres shut down landing gently on the ground. He removes the cloth. "Do you know where the ship is?"

"Of course, but it is best such knowledge remains with me," says Salazar. "Should Voldemort get such information who knows what he will do it." Harry nods grimly. Voldemort is a master of the mind arts. He is not so arrogant to believe that he is strong enough to go head to head with Voldemort in a battle of the minds. However, Voldemort's powers will not work on a portrait making Master Slytherin the best person to keep secrets.

**Break**

"Mr. Potter," says a sickly sweet voice. Harry expertly fights down the scowl that wants to surface. He doesn't need the Force to sense her wicked emotions. One look into those toad-like eyes tells him all he needs to know. It merely surprises him that it took her a month to finally hunt him down. Then again, he is much more adept at avoiding her especially when using the Marauder's Map. Unfortunately, he does need to make appearances in the Great Hall every now and then to spend time with his friends.

Harry turns around to face the woman who is becoming the reason he no longer respects the Ministry of Magic. The reason so many students at Hogwarts are becoming disillusioned with the school and wanting to leave a month into the year. Dolores Umbridge, Defense Against Dark Arts Professor and recently appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. "Yes?"

Dolores gives him a false smile that doesn't fool a single person. "Would you care to explain that why in the past month you have yet to attend a single one of my classes?"

"To be fair, I haven't attended any Potion or Charm classes either," points out Harry.

"Yes, I will get to that in a moment. Students are required to attend classes Mr. Potter."

"Well, I figured since you aren't really teaching any magic there is no point in me going."

Anger appears in her eyes. A snicker comes from several students with many more quietly cheering Harry on. Dolores stands up straight and is still a couple inches shorter than him. "I am teaching a respectable class where students are learning all they need to know."

He is unimpressed with her reply. "Why do you not allow them to practice the magic?"

"What purpose would there be for that?"

"So that we are ready for the dangers out there."

"Dangers?" Dolores's gives a sickly sweet laugh in amusement. "There are no _dangers_ out there. I see you have an active imagination."

"If there are no _dangers_, why does the Ministry employ a police force known as Aurors?" counters Harry. Dolores's eyes widen. "The Aurors are trained to combat _dangers_ right? Or is there another purpose for the Auror Corps?"

Whispers begin to break out among the four house tables. Dolores begins to sweat nervously. Almost the entire school populace is agreeing with Harry. He gives her a small victorious smile. "I will not be question by a delusional boy! One week of detention! I will make sure that you learn respect!" promises Dolores. She spins around marching from the Great Hall.

Harry calms his mind using Occulmency. The dark side of the Force surrounds that woman. He can feel it through the Force, she is evil. All she desires is power and wants to use that power to rule over others. She is no different from Voldemort. He is finally beginning to understand why his friends are so miserable. The Ministry of Magic is more corrupt than he originally thought.

A hand gently touches his own. "Are you coming to join us?" asks Luna.

"Of course," smiles Harry. Luna smiles before leading him to the Gryffindor Table where the rest of his friends wait.

Hermione tries to give him a stern look, but it is hard because she loved the way he made Umbridge look like an idiot. "As much as I hate to say this, it probably wasn't the best idea to anger Umbridge. The woman is an evil toad."

Ron slaps Harry on the back. "Bloody brilliant mate."

"I am not too worried about her. I am more…"

"Harry!"

Angelina stomps towards Harry with anger burning in her dark brown eyes. He sweats a little bit at the anger coming from the older girl. "Want to explain why you have been missing practice?"

Harry gives an apologetic smile. "I am sorry. I promise I won't miss the game."

"Game!? You got some nerve thinking I am going to play you when you refuse to show up," glares Angelina. "I already have another Seeker lined up ready to take your place if you miss another practice."

"I'll be there," says Harry.

"Better be!" Angelina spins around and leaves the Great Hall in a fury.

He slumps his shoulders. "Angelina is who I was concerned about."

Luna rubs Harry's back. "It will be alright. Everyone knows you are the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had."

"You really need to show up mate, I could use your help at the practice," says Ron. Harry gives a slight nod. He knows that Ron has been trying out for the team, but isn't doing very well at the Keeper position. Ron seems to be suffering from a lack of confidence that is affecting his play.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "I don't want Angelina yelling at me so I'll be there."

**Hogsmeade**

Harry and Luna walk through Hogsmeade enjoying a nice date. The two head over to Honeydukes to pick up some chocolates and candy. Luna picks out a few sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Harry picks out a few more extra chocolate items. He uses his money to pay for all the items even carrying the bag as they leave the store.

"Do you think I can join you tomorrow? I would love to meet a centaur," asks Luna.

"Sure. Firenze is really nice, I think you two would get along great," smiles Harry.

Luna beams happily. "My father will be very jealous that I got to speak with a centaur. He has always wanted to meet with one. Centaurs are very wise."

Laughter comes from the young padawan. "Yeah, I barely understand what Firenze is trying to teach me. I am afraid that when it comes to peering into the future I don't have much talent," admits Harry. He runs a hand through his hair. "My Master says that I have no talent at all in the art."

"But you are skilled in other areas," smiles Luna. Harry smiles as he gives her hand a squeeze. "I mean you are really good in bed…" He blushes as she starts to talk about the things she likes. "And the way…"

"Luna," blushes Harry. She giggles standing up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"So cute."

He grumbles as she pokes his cheek. "I am not cute, I am manly."

She gives an amused smile. "Cute." A pout comes from the boy. "Oh, by the way, Hermione wanted us to meet her at Hog's Head. I told her that I didn't mind."

"It doesn't bother me. When are we supposed to meet her?"

"Hmm, in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

**Hog's Head**

Surprise fills Harry at seeing so many students inside Hog's Head. There are students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. He does a quick count and it comes to twenty-one students. Emerald eyes glance around noticing other patrons in the establishment stealing looks at the students. Students rarely ever come to this bar. The Three Broomsticks run by Madam Rosemerta is a friendlier atmosphere with low prices making it the most popular spot in Hogsmeade for students. Harry can feel that the other patrons in the pub are suspicious of all the students. He makes sure to keep Luna close to his side.

"Harry," waves Hermione.

Luna whispers gently. "Give it a chance." Harry gives a small, discreet nod. She is not able to use the Force, but she is always able to read his feelings. Occulmency is unable to block Luna from reading his emotions and thoughts. It makes him smile to know that she knows him so well.

Harry and Luna walk over to Hermione. "Alright good, everyone is now here," says Hermione.

"Um, why did you call us here?" asks Neville confused.

"Yeah, what is the big deal?"

"Couldn't we have met in the Three Broomsticks? This place is so dirty."

Hermione stands up so that she is able to address everyone at once. "I have called you all here to talk about our recent situation in our Defense classes." Everyone becomes curious. "Whether you believed in Dumbledore's words or not, we all know that there are dangers out there. Almost all of us are preparing for OWLs and NEWTs. If we don't get some real practical training we aren't going to pass those exams," says Hermione. "This is the reason I have invited you all here. I want to form a group where we can practice spells without Umbridge trying to stop us." A murmur of agreement comes from the students. All of them have been thinking the same thing about Umbridge and her new teaching system.

Seamus speaks up. "Who is going to lead the club? You?" He is one of the many students that is listening to everything that is being printed in the Prophet about Harry Potter and Dumbledore.

"She does know more about magic then all of us," says Katie.

"Yeah right," scowls Marietta, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Ron gains a dark look. "Think you know more?" Marietta narrows her eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking it would be better if someone who has experience in facing the dark arts to teach us," says Hermione.

Harry senses where this is going and immediately speaks up. "I vote for Cedric." Surprise fills the students. Cedric's eyes widen having not expected that. "He was nominated as Champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament and is the current Head Boy. I think he would make a perfect person to teach us." Hermione's eyes narrow in anger. Harry ignores the look.

Cho smiles happily. "I think that is a great idea."

"I wish I could, but I am already full with Head Boy duties and Quidditch. Not to mention I have to start preparing for NEWTs," says Cedric.

"Harry, you won the Tri-wizard Tournament. How about he teaches us?" suggests Lavender.

Angelina's eyes narrow. "He can barely show up to practice."

"I decline," says Harry. Hermione sends him a desperate plea. "I haven't gone to my defense classes in two years. The exams are going to have the curriculum on them and I don't know the curriculum. Hermione, you should teach the class. You know the curriculum better than anyone and you managed to get us all here so I bet you can handle organizing this group."

Fred smirks, "he does make a good point."

"Aye, he does dear brother," smirks George.

"Sounds good to me," nods Cedric. "As long as it doesn't interfere with Quidditch."

"Agreed," says Angelina.

Luna smiles, "what do you say Hermione?"

"Well, I guess so, if everyone is ok with it," says Hermione nervously. No complaints come from the students gathered. "Cedric, Angelina, please give me the times you practice at and the schedule of the games. I will make sure none of the times conflict."

Harry senses an ominous presence. He turns his head in time to see a person leave the pub. It seems that a certain someone was spying in on them. Who was it?

**Next Day**

"_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."_

Hermione's eyes widen. "How?"

"It looks like someone was spying on us," frowns Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" Dolores comes walking towards Harry like a frog that caught a fly. She gives him a sickly sweet smile. "You have skipped detention twice now. I am afraid that if this keeps up I will have you expelled!"

Harry grits his teeth. "I'll keep that in mind." Dolores walks away with a victorious smile.

"I can't stand that woman," growls Ron.

**Forbidden Forest**

"Firenze?"

Harry looks around trying to find his mentor. Luna has a dreamy look in her eyes as she looks around for the centaur. "Something is not right," he can feel it through the Force. A presence makes him spin around reaching for the lightsaber hidden in his robes. Harry moves in front of Luna. She stays behind him with a curious look.

A figure comes out from the tree line making Harry tense further. "Bane," grits Harry. "What have you done with Firenze?"

Bane walks forward. The centaur comes to a stop a few feet from Harry. Emerald and silver eyes stare at one another. Neither is willing to back down from the other. Luna reaches out grabbing Harry's hand preventing him from drawing his lightsaber. "It is ok. I don't believe he means us any harm," she says. Harry looks at her in surprise. She gives a reassuring smile. Relaxing, he lowers his arm and uses Occulmency to keep his emotions in check.

"Harry Potter, I have come to speak with you on friendly terms. I have come alone," says Bane.

"What of Firenze?"

"I asked him to allow me to speak with you in private."

Harry can tell that Bane is speaking the truth. "What do you want to talk about?"

The centaur grits his teeth. Bane takes a deep breath to calm down. "My people are dying. The once proud race of the centaurs is fading away as time goes on. In another century or two, the centaurs will be no more." Harry hides his surprise at hearing such words. To think that the leader of the centaurs would admit so openly to him this knowledge, it makes him wonder what Bane's true intentions are for coming to him. "As leader of the centaurs, I refuse to allow such a thing to happen. The stars foretell of a war that is coming that will bring about much destruction and death. A war among wizards and witches that will bring about a change to the magical world. Centaurs do not get involved in such affairs; it is not our way to get involved in the matters of others. However, to save my people I believe it is time to change our traditions."

"What are you saying?" asks Harry. "You want to fight with us?"

"No," replies Bane. "We will fight with _you_."

"I don't understand…"

Bane gives a knowing look. "Harry Potter, this war that is coming is focused around you and the one known as Voldemort. Should you win, this world will be saved. Should he win, the centaurs will be destroyed along with the rest of the world."

Harry stands tall with an unwavering resolve. "I will defeat Voldemort."

A smile forms on Bane's face. The centaur gives a look of respect. "The future is unknown even to my people." Bane walks forward and holds out his hand. "I, Bane, leader of the centaur pledge my allegiance to Harry Potter. In return, I wish for Harry Potter's help in finding a way to save my people."

Harry stares at the extended hand. He can't believe that Bane, leader of the centaurs, is offering an alliance to him. Master Salazar beat it into his head that a war cannot be won by a single person. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have many resources. In order to defeat them, he will have to work with Dumbledore and many others. Still, he never saw himself as a leader. As a person that people will turn to take them into battle and make heavy decisions. Dumbledore is a leader with great wisdom and power. Bane is not going to Dumbledore for an alliance, the centaur leader sought him out. The centaur sees him as an adult and leader. "I don't think I am…"

Bane gains a hard look. "A war is coming, whether you are ready or not. I do not trust Dumbledore or any other of your people." He stares deep into Harry's eyes. "Firenze told me that you are different, that I can place my trust in you. It is why I am here. I will not make this offer a second time. We fight together or not at all."

Harry's emerald eyes harden. If he is really serious about fighting Voldemort than it is time he steps up to the plate. He needs to believe in his abilities and start to gain allies. A hand reaches out clasping Bane's hand. "I, Harry Potter, will do my best to find a way to help you save your people."

Luna watches as Harry and Bane shake hands. It is an alliance that marks the beginning of the war. Unfortunately, there are other alliances being made for a darker, more sinister nature.

**Unknown Location**

Lucius keeps his wand at the ready. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. are on either side of him with their wands out as well. The three Death Eaters are prepared to move at a moment's notice.

Voldemort waits patiently with amusement dancing in his eyes. It seems that Victor wishes to play games. Arriving late is a weak ploy at trying to seem more important and test his patience. The fool may be century's years old, but such pathetic tactics will not work against him. Not to mention he is able to easily piece the darkness to see the five individuals trying to hide in the darkness. 'Pathetic,' thinks Voldemort.

"Voldemort," says an old voice. "I apologize to keep you waiting."

Out of the darkness, an older man with many wrinkles on his face comes walking forward. The old man who is three century's old wears an outfit that consists of a black trench coat over a white shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His white hair is combed backwards. Like Voldemort, the man possesses blood red eyes.

"I expected such tardiness from an inferior species," taunts Voldemort.

Victor reveals elongated canines as his eyes narrow. "Says the one defeated by a child."

A tense atmosphere forms between the two dark individuals. Voldemort narrows his eyes barely containing his anger. "Potter is no ordinary child. He is being trained by an old friend of yours."

"Dumbledore," hisses Victor.

"The giants and Dementors will soon be under my command. I offer you a chance to serve me and in exchange, I will give you Dumbledore," smirks Voldemort.

"I serve no one," glares Victor. "You best remember that…"

A burning arrow pierces Victor's chest where his heart is located. Shock is upon the vampire's face. Voldemort begins to laugh. The dark lord snaps his finger causing the arrow to explode engulfing the three hundred year old vampire in a burning inferno. "Fool. If you will not serve me, you must die," Voldemort has a cruel smirk. Screams fill the air as the five vampires hidden in the shadows are destroyed by his Death Eaters. It is a pity that he will have to eliminate the vampires. Such creatures would have made good pets. However, it comes as no real loss. Vampires are lesser beings that have no place in the world he will create. Only those of pure blood will be allowed to live in his new world. All others must die.

**Headmaster's Office**

Dolores grits her teeth in anger. "Perhaps you don't remember, but I have the power to decide what groups will be allowed to be at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I am well aware," smiles Dumbledore. "However, your authority doesn't succeed my own. I am allowing Gryffindor to retain its Quidditch Team." McGonagall gives a victorious smile that further infuriates Dolores. "Now, was there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"This issue concerning Potter skipping classes and refusing to show up to detention," glares Dolores. "I want him expelled."

Dumbledore calmly sucks on lemon drop. "I believe the punishment of Mr. Potter falls upon his Head of House. That would be Minerva."

Minerva gives a nod. "I will speak to Mr. Potter about attending classes."

In anger, Dolores stands up. She glares at Dumbledore. "The Minister will not stand for this. Mark my words." Dolores leaves the office slamming the door behind her.

"I am afraid that this will only cause more problems," frowns Minerva.

"I am aware," sighs Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, there is little else that I can do." Minerva clenches her hands into fists. Fawkes gives a light trill, but it does nothing to lighten the mood.

**Break**

"_The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members._"

Ginny gains a worried look. "This is not good."

"Oh? Why?" asks Luna.

"Umbridge has been threatening to expel Harry all year! Now she has the power to do it," whispers Ginny.

Luna never loses the dreamy look in her eyes. "I suppose that is true." Ginny shakes her head. How is it that Luna is not worried at all? Does nothing in the world faze the girl? She truly hopes that Harry will be ok. Umbridge is going to be gunning for him.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Harry flips backwards landing lightly on his feet. A wide smile is on his face as he begins to perform several acrobatic feats that would give professional gymnasts trouble. At the same time, he is performing several lightsaber maneuvers.

Salazar watches as Harry practices the fourth form of lightsaber combat also known as Ataru. It is a highly aggressive lightsaber style that focuses on running, jumping, and spinning to combat an opponent. He personally never cared much for the form and only learned the basics. The form is much too _flashy_ for his tastes. All that wasted movement when simpler attacks can be used to take down an enemy. Not to mention the strain it puts on a person's body from having to use the Force constantly to increase one's speed, jumping, and agility.

"Ugh," groans Harry. He falls to a knee panting heavily. "I don't think this is a form for me, but it sure is fun."

"I never cared much for the form. We will not waste much time on it," says Salazar.

"I kind of want to learn it now," smirks Harry. Salazar gives an unamused stare. Harry stands back up and begins to do some stretches. "You never told me the form that you decided to master."

A proud smile comes upon Salazar's face. "I chose to master the second form, Makashi. Makashi is a far more elegant and refined style than all other forms. Unfortunately, you lack such grace and elegance so I doubt you will be able to master the true beauty of Makashi," states Salazar.

The padawan gains a hint of annoyance. "Thanks," drawls Harry. It is times like these why he wonders he doesn't burn the painting to ashes. Master Salazar seems to take great joy in putting him down. A smile soon appears on his face because he also knows that his master takes even greater pride when he succeeds in learning new things.

Luna comes down the steps leading into the Chamber of Secrets. On her way down she is reading the latest edition to the Quibbler. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she enters the Chamber of Secrets. A smile forms on her face as she lowers the paper and looks around the secret chamber. It has become more of a secret Common Room since Dobby and Winky renovated the place. There is no more dirt, grime, or cobwebs. Once tile floor that was damp from being under so many water pipes is now covered in a beautiful silver and gold carpet that extends all throughout the chamber. The snake statues are long gone with two long emerald green couches on either side of each other in the middle of the chamber. Gorgeous mahogany tables are at the end of each couch with a glass table between the two couches. Her eyes travel over to the southwest corner where a miniature library has been created. A stone statue of a raven stands at the forefront that one must pass in order to reach three large bookshelves filled to the brim with ancient, rare, and some even more dangerous books. All the books in the first two bookshelves at one time or another belonged to Salazar Slytherin. In the third bookshelf are a wide variety of more modern books that mostly cover Transfiguration, Occulmency, Legilmency, Magical Creatures, and Charms. The library section contains a total of five tables with ten chairs at each table, three loveseats, and an altar that contains a self-updating directory of where each book is located.

In the northeast corner section of the chamber is a stone statue of a lion. Behind the lion statue the walls are lined with weapons from all around the world. It is a dedication to Godric Gryffindor who was a famous swordsman and knight. Godric loved to collect weapons almost as much as he loved to duel with them.

In the southeast corner of the chamber where one has to travel a bit to reach, where Harry is located, is a statue of a snake that resembles a Basilisk. This area is not covered in carpet, but instead a wooden floor that is polished each night. Painted on the wooden floor is a giant white circle with each foot a circle painted inside a circle. It is a dueling chamber designed to train a Jedi in the ways of the Force and lightsaber combat.

Luna hums a tune as she walks towards the dueling area. "Luna!" Harry twists around in the air deactivating his lightsaber a second before touching the ground.

"Hi," smiles Luna. He pulls her into a hug giving her a kiss. "How is your training?"

"I am learning Ataru, it is pretty fun. Tiring, but fun," smiles Harry.

"Umbridge passed another Educational Decree. It gives her the power to give out punishments and override the punishments given out by other teachers. She has the power to expel students without the Headmaster's approval," says Luna.

Harry frowns. "I suppose my days are numbered then."

"Go get expelled. Means more time to train," drawls Salazar.

Luna bows respectfully. "Hello Master Slytherin."

Salazar smiles at the respect he is shown. "A pleasure as always." He must admit that this girl reminds him a great deal of his late friend, Helga. It is the main reason that he allows her to come down to visit his padawan whenever she desires.

"I don't think my master should be encouraging me to get expelled," deadpans Harry.

"You rarely go to class as it is and the worse that will happen is a confiscation of your wand. Dumbledore is not going to allow you to be sent away. I am sure that the headmaster is thinking of a plan as we speak."

Harry knows that he can't argue with that. Dumbledore may have lost a lot of political power lately, but the headmaster is the most brilliant wizard alive. There is no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore will think of a plan to keep him from leaving Hogwarts. Though there is a part of him that wants to leave the school to start looking for Voldemort. The more rational part knows that he is not ready to face the dark wizard. In time he will be ready to face Voldemort, when he completes his training.

Luna pokes Harry's cheek. "Sorry was thinking," says Harry.

"A dangerous action," smirks Salazar. Harry sends his master a glare. Luna giggles. "Go, your training is finished for the day."

"Thank you Master," bows Harry.

**Break**

"Weasley, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor for dressing in such dirty robes," smirks Draco. Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing.

Ron narrows his eyes and his about to retort, but Hermione steps forward with an exasperated look. She rolls her eyes at the spoiled brat. "Get over yourself, I am a Prefect as well and we don't have the power to take away points."

Draco gives an arrogant smirk. "I am aware of that Granger, but members of the Inquisitorial Squad…"

"Inquisi-what?" repeats Ron.

"_Inquisitorial_ Squad, a group of hand selected students by the High Inquisitor who support the Ministry. We have these on our chest so that others know who we are," smirks Draco. He points to a silver _I _badge over his left breast. "Those in the Inquisitorial Squad have the power to take away points and hand out detentions. That reminds me, for being a disgusting mudblood that will be another twenty points."

Hermione turns her head. Surprise appears on her face as the Gryffindor bar begins to lose points. Draco is not bluffing. He really does have the power to take away points. "I'll…" Ron steps forward, but a figure steps between Ron and Draco.

"He isn't worth it," says Harry.

"Just let me get one good hit on him," growls Ron.

A cruel smirk lights up Draco's face. "Potter, I see you have decided to stop hiding like a rat." Harry turns around to face Draco. "Your days are numbered scar-head. In fact, I believe they are over with right now." Draco looks past Harry. Harry already knows who is walking towards him. He can sense her vile presence drawing closer and closer. It makes him sick to hear her deranged thoughts.

"Mr. Potter," smiles Dolores. "I have been wanting to speak to you."

Harry turns around with an annoyed expression. "I am sure you have."

Dolores's smile widens with a dark gleam in her eyes. "As you refuse to attend my class as well as show up for detention, I am afraid I have no choice but to remove you from this school. I cannot allow such a bad influence hang around the other students." Her next words shock all the students and anger the entire teaching staff. "I hereby expel you from Hogwarts. Please hand over your wand."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah!"

Hermione and Ron yell in outrage. Dolores turns to look at Harry's best friends. "Would you care to join him?" Hermione bites her lower lip. Ron falters. "Your wand, Mr. Potter." She holds out her hand waiting with great eagerness.

The eagerness quickly turns into anger as a new voice fills the Great Hall. "I am afraid that he doesn't need to hand over his wand." Dumbledore comes entering into the Great Hall. Draco and his goons quickly run over to the Slytherin Table to avoid Dumbledore's attention.

"Once a student is expelled from Hogwarts they are not allowed to possess a wand. You dare stand against the law?" glares Dolores.

Dumbledore gives a friendly, grandfatherly smile. "I am well aware of the law. Unfortunately, you can't expel Mr. Potter. I am afraid that I already removed him as a student at the school so that he may pursue an apprenticeship."

"What?!" Dolores splutters. "I never heard of this."

"Forgive me, but it was not a matter that concerned you at the time." A snap of the fingers and several documents appear in Dumbledore's hand. "I have already sent over a copy of the original papers to the Ministry. My owl should reach them within the hour. I do have a copy if you wish to look at it." The headmaster continues to smile with a twinkle in his eyes. "As you are aware, an underage wizard may be exempt from school if he engages in an apprenticeship to a wizard or witch that is considered a master at his or her magical field. Though it is not a practice that is done much in our times, it is a law that is very much active," smiles Dumbledore.

"I demand to know who he is being apprenticed too. Are you truly taking him under your wing?"

Dumbledore chuckles. "I am afraid I am much too busy. Mr. Potter will be serving his apprentice under our very own, Madam Pomfrey. She is a certified healer and agreed to teach him the art." Harry starts to smirk. Dolores's face begins to morph into outright anger. "Since she is still employed at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter will have to stay as well. I will make sure that he has proper quarters so that he doesn't interfere with the other students in school. Don't you agree, Dolores?"

Dolores's face turns red in anger. "We shall see about this." In a huff, she marches from the Great Hall.

Harry turns to face Dumbledore. "Thank you."

"I recommend that you don't miss your lessons or I will not be able to help," smiles Dumbledore. A nod of understanding comes from the padawan. The headmaster walks on towards the Head Table.

Ron scratches his head in confusion. "I am so lost." Hermione shakes her head. Harry laughs lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan steps forward. "Bane, our people demand answers." Bane stands firm against the many warriors that disagree with his decision. Leading them is his second in command, Ronan. "This is not the centaur way. Humans can't be trusted!"

"You forget that it was a human that gifted us with these lands," says Helena. She comes up beside Bane showing her support for his decision. Many other centaurs stand behind Bane silently showing their support as well for the one they call leader. "Though we may claim these lands as our own, we were gifted these lands by a witch who sought to help us during our time of need. She saved us by giving these lands to us. I believe it is time we repay that kindness that was shown to us long ago. Bane is making a step towards that direction."

Several of the warriors behind Ronan begin to see the wisdom in such words. The centaurs may not talk about it, but their history is ingrained in them from an early age. All centaurs know about the witch that gave them sanctuary saving their race from genocide.

Bane speaks up for the first time. "My duty is to my people. I would never make a decision that would lead us to ruin. Long have I stared at the stars and I finally see that this is the only way to save our people." The centaur leader's eyes fill with resolve. "I will not force anyone that desires peace to fight in this battle. Even if I must do it alone, I will fight in the wizard's war. I know that this is the way to save my people."

"You shall not fight alone. I shall watch your back, Lord Bane."

"I will fight too."

"As will I."

Many centaurs begin to step forward. Ronan's eyes widen as those behind him even start to pledge their allegiance to the cause. Bane steps forward offering his arm. "We have grown, hunted, and bled together. You are my greatest friend and brother. I will feel much safer knowing that your sword is at my side. And should I fall, I know you will lead our people in my stead."

A scowl comes from Ronan. Ronan reaches out clasping Bane's arm. "I do not like this, but I swore to stand at your side until the stars grow black and dim." Bane smirks. The centaurs cheer.

Helena smiles warmly. 'Firenze, you were right. The centaurs will not fade away into darkness. Our star glows brighter.'

**Break**

Dolores slams her fist down upon her desk in anger. Dumbledore continues to get in her way at every single turn. She planned of making an example of Professor Trelawney to gain the fear and respect of the other teachers and students, but that old codger got in her way. It was a simple plan to fire Professor Trelawney and publicly humiliate the woman in front of all her colleagues and students. The plan was working great with the fraud of a woman crying hysterically in the hallway begging to be given another chance. All the students and teachers were watching in horror. That is until Dumbledore showed up to save the day. He didn't stop her from firing Professor Trelawney, but he did prevent the woman from leaving Hogwarts and even hired a new teacher to teach Divination. No, not a teacher, an abomination! A disgusting half-breed is now at the school. It was bad enough having that overgrown ape, but now a centaur is teaching the students. Her lip curls in disgust. She is going to find a way to get them both removed from her school. He will not get in her way again!

**Break**

Dean looks around nervously. "Why are we in the girl's bathroom?"

"We are not really going to have class here are we?" frowns Marietta in disgust. A few others silently agree with the girl.

"Where is Moaning Myrtle?" wonders Lavender.

Fred looks around. "I don't know."

"Curious," states George.

Luna giggles in amusement. "Well, if you must know, this is merely the entrance to where we are going. Harry is leading the other group through the second secret entrance down near the dungeons." Everyone looks at her in confusion. She turns around to face the large sink in the middle of the room. Shock soon fills all the students as she begins to hiss.

"Parseltongue!" gasps Cho.

"When could she do that?" gasps Cedric.

A groaning sound fills the air. Several of students stumble back as the sink begins to sink down into the ground. Luna stands calmly as the sink disappears into the floor leaving a gaping hole in the bathroom. She turns around to face the students with a dreamy smile. "Are you all ready to go?"

"This is…"

"Wicked," finishes George.

"Um, where exactly does that lead?" gulps Katie.

Luna continues with the dreamy smile never faltering. "The Chamber of Secrets." She takes a step forward. "Oh, it will close up in five minutes so best hurry if you are coming." Leaping, she jumps into the hole disappearing from sight.

Fred and George look at each other with identical smirks. The twins run forward jumping down into the hole together. "I am so going to regret this," grumbles Angelina. Personally, she wants to kill Harry for being removed from the school as a student. Now the idiot can't play for the Gryffindor team and she has to deal with finding a Seeker in two weeks' time for the first game. Grumbling, she runs forward jumping down into the hole. Her screams are heard as she slides down the tunnel.

"Come on," smirks Cedric grabbing Cho's hand. Cho nods nervously. The two run forward jumping down into the hole.

"I hope it is clean down there," gulps Parvati. Lavender grabs Parvati hand and the two leap down into the hole.

Dean shakes his head. "Now if I don't go I will be laughed at." He jumps down into the hole screaming in joy as he slides down the tunnel.

**Underground**

Harry leads a group of students down a spiral staircase that goes deep under the school. Inwardly, he is not happy having to reveal his secret chamber to everyone. The Chamber of Secrets has become like his own private home. It is a place where he can get away from the world. Luna is the only person he allowed to come down there because he knows without a doubt he can trust her with his secrets. He knows that Hermione and a couple others can be trusted as well, but the fewer people that know the better.

"_Your friend is very smart. It is a good idea to start training for the upcoming war against Voldemort. As much as you want to fight this on your own, you need allies. Use this chamber as a place to train, the Room of Requirement is too dangerous to reveal to others," says Master Salazar._

He doesn't want any of his friends to get involved in the upcoming war with Voldemort, but Voldemort is an evil bastard who plans on destroying everything in his path. No one is safe from the dark wizard. Everyone is going to be dragged into this war whether they want to or not. Master Salazar is right, his friends need to be prepared for the upcoming darkness.

At the bottom of the stairs is a wall with multiple snake statues engraved upon it. _"Open,"_ hisses Harry. The snakes begin to move about surprising the students. The wall sinks down into the ground revealing a passageway.

"Harry is this…"

"I rather not repeat it twice so let's meet up with the others," says Harry. Hermione falls silent. Ron's eyes widen as he recognizes the area. Ginny begins to tremble also remembering. _"Calm down Ginny," _Ginny's eyes widen as Harry's voice fills her head. _"I promise that nothing bad will happen. Trust me." _She looks straight at Harry who turns his head to give her a reassuring smile. The girl begins to relax knowing that he would never endanger her.

A coupe more minutes and the group meet up with the rest of the students. "Harry," smiles Luna.

Harry smiles. "Anyone follow you?"

"I don't think so. Myrtle didn't give the signal and I made sure to check the map," says Luna.

"Hey Potter! Is this really the Chamber of Secrets?!" demands Zacharias Smith.

Luna smiles dreamily making Harry send her a look. She winks before falling into the group with the others. All the students are looking at him expectantly. He turns to face them. "Beyond this wall is the Chamber of Secrets. A secret chamber built by Salazar Slytherin over one thousand years ago. It is where I spend most of my time the past two years so please try not to break anything," states Harry.

Fred smirks with a suggestive look. "A secret getaway for you and Luna huh?"

"Sly dog," grins George.

Harry blushes. "The rooms down here are very nice, but I personally enjoy using the couch for when we have sex," says Luna without a care in the world. Fred and George feel their jaw drops. Harry's entire face turns red and he tries to turn invisible. The rest of the group is in a stunned silence at the admission. "No need to worry, Dobby cleans the couches and rest of the chamber on a daily basis." Luna smiles cheerfully.

"Go Harry!" cheers Katie.

"I am starting to like Luna," smirks Angelina.

A cough comes from Harry. "Anyway, there is only one way to enter the Chamber and that is too speak Parseltongue. I taught Luna how to speak a few words which is why she is able to get down here." He turns around to face the wall. _"Open!"_ The snake engravings begin to slither around unlocking the chamber. Both halves of the wall slide apart revealing the Chamber of Secrets. "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," smirks Harry. He strolls inside with Luna at his side.

Ginny's eyes widen. "What?! This place is completely different…" She falls silent hoping that no one heard her.

"Well, remember that Basilisk I killed in second year?" A nod comes from Ginny. "Turns out that Basilisk hide, blood, and venom is extremely rare. Dobby and Winky harvested the Basilisk and I sold most of it."

Cho's eyes widen. "Basilisk venom goes for 300 galleons a vial….how much did you harvest?"

Harry smirks, "it paid for everything you see down here and didn't even make a dent in my funds."

"Bloody hell," gasps Ron.

"Language," scolds Hermione.

Padma's eyes widen. "Is that a fully stocked Potions Lab?"

"Oh my gosh, these are personal books of Salazar Slytherin!" gulps Terry Boot.

"Books that are charmed so that it is impossible to remove them from the Chamber," says Luna. "It is a pity because I would like to take a few home over the summer."

Hermione glares at Harry. "So you told Luna, but not me?" A betrayed look is in her eyes.

Harry gives an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

A huff comes from the bushy haired girl. "You are going to teach me Parseltongue so I can come down here." It wasn't a question. Harry gulps and gives a nod. Hermione gains a look of satisfaction.

"Everyone please follow me," says Harry. He leads the way deeper into the chamber. Eagerly, the students follow wanting to see more. The padawan leads them to a large dueling area complete with dueling platforms and enchanted wooden dummies to practice on. "Welcome to the Sparring Room. It is the perfect place to practice spells."

"Nice," grins Fred.

George twirls his wand around. "Any chance we can put pictures of Umbridge on the dummies?" Laughter comes from the students.

Hermione takes a stand in front of the students. "I want to thank everyone for showing up. Tonight will be the first official meeting."

"Defense Association?" suggests Cho. "We can call it D.A. for short."

"I like D.A. but how about it stands for Dumbledore's Army? That is what the Ministry is scared of," smirks Ginny.

"I personally like Potter's Army more," smirks Harry.

Luna shakes her head. "Too egotistical." Harry sulks as others laugh.

Neville speaks up for the first time. "How about the Rebellion?"

"We are rebelling against Umbridge," says Dean.

"The Rebels!"

"I like it!"

A sigh comes from Hermione. "You make it sound like a music band." Fred and George pretend to play an air guitar making everyone laugh. She rubs her temples. "We will stick with Defense Association, just in case we get caught Dumbledore will not get into trouble." Cho smiles happily that her idea was taken. "The first spell we are going to practice is the Disarming Hex," starts Hermione.

Zacharias scowls, "that weak hex. Can't we learn something better?"

"I am sorry, but are you able to use magic without a wand? I don't know many wizards or witches that can so learning to disarm them can end a duel before it even starts," states Harry firmly. Zacharias takes a step back not arguing any further.

Hermione gives a small grateful smile. "Partner up and begin to practice. Remember, the incantation is Expelliamarus."

**Break**

"Careful," says Madam Pomfrey.

"I got this," reassures Harry. He carefully begins to carry a box of vials over to the cabinet. The past month his apprenticeship to Madam Pomfrey has consisted of doing chores. She doesn't really need his help with healing small scrapes and bruises. Plus, since he doesn't use a wand, he can't learn any spells that she might want to teach him. His role is mostly that of a secretary rather than an apprentice. It doesn't bother him at all because it is much better than having to deal with Umbridge or go to classes that have become next to useless to him. And, he can now go wherever he wants without being bound by the rules of a student. As an apprentice he is now outside the school rules and answers completely to Madam Pomfrey. She doesn't care what he does as long as he stays out of trouble and shows up on time to help in the infirmary for two hours every day. Truthfully, he absolutely loves having become an apprentice.

An hour later, he finished all his chores and decided to head down to the Chamber of Secrets to get some training in. At least that was his plan he had in mind. "Pot-Head." He resists the urge to bang his head against the wall at hearing that familiar voice. Reluctantly, he turns around to face Malfoy and his goons.

"Malfoy," greets Harry.

Draco sports the annoying arrogant smirk that always graces his face. "How is it being a nurse? Think you can get me an ice pack?" Crabbe and Goyle laugh like idiots.

"You have been thinking again haven't you?"

A glare comes from Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle are unable to comprehend the insult. "Funny considering you are the one dating a girl that belongs in a mental ward." Harry's eyes narrow. Draco begins to smirk regaining his confidence. "That is her name isn't it? _Loony_ Lovegood," he laughs. "I think I will stop over to visit the loonbin for…"

Harry's eyes burn with anger. He raises his arm unleashing a powerful shockwave in the Force. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are blasted backwards with such force that it is not until twenty feet later that the three boys hit the ground. All three are knocked out long before hitting the ground. Harry can feel a dark desire in him telling him to destroy Malfoy. A cruel smile begins to form on his face as he reaches out to the Force letting it fill him with the power needed to snuff out the pitiful existence known as Draco Malfoy.

"Harry…"

He pauses over the three boys. Turning around, he reveals sickly yellow eyes. Luna stands at the other end of the hallway. She stares at him with a hurt look. "Please…don't do it," she begs.

"Malfoy was making fun of you," hisses Harry.

Luna walks up to him. "So? A lot of people make fun of me. It hurts, but I don't care what they think. I only care what you and my friends say about me." Slowly, he begins to calm down. The yellow in his eyes begins to fade. "Come on, let's go."

Emerald green eyes stare into her silver eyes. "I….hate him…." Harry trembles. Luna pulls him into a hug that he eagerly returns. The two are long gone before Malfoy and his goons wake up with no idea what happened.

**Christmas Break**

Hermione clears her throat. The students in the class stop practicing spells and turn around to face the leader of the Defense Association. Over the past two months, the students have been meeting regularly to practice spells. More and more members are showing up to each meeting. Most come at first to get a chance to see the legendary Chamber of Secrets, but soon come for the meetings to have fun with friends learning new spells and hanging out. "This will be our last meeting until after Christmas Break." A groan comes from the majority of the students. "Harry has agreed to teach us all the Patronus Charm after the break," Hermione smiles excitedly.

"Are you serious?" gasps Terry. "That is seriously advanced magic!"

"The Patronus Charm is NEWT level," says Cedric impressed.

Susan speaks up, "Do you really know that spell?"

Harry gives a small smirk. "I guess you will find out after the break."

Excited whispers begin to break out among the students. Even the younger students that have never heard of the spell are anxious to learn the spell. "Remember to check your coins for the next date and time. Check the map on the wall to see which hallways are clear so you don't get caught going back to your dorms," says Hermione.

The group of students begin to head over to the far wall where an overblown copy of the Marauder's Map is posted on the wall. Harry managed to get Sirius and Remus to make a second map so that the Defense Association wouldn't have to keep relying on the map he owned. Combine it with the coins that Hermione placed a Protein Charm on to keep in contact with all the members. It is making it near impossible for Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad to catch any of the students. Hermione even charmed the coins to give directions so that she can watch the map and tell members which way to go to avoid being caught. It is mostly to help the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. Cedric being Head Boy easily gets the Hufflepuffs students out of trouble due to him having the same powers as the members in the Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry rubs his scar. Ever since that incident with Malfoy his scar has been flaring up in pain. It takes all his skill in Occulmency to block out the pain. Master Salazar makes him practice Occulmency three times a day to make sure that he doesn't succumb to the Dark Side of the Force ever again. He still gets chills thinking about what he would had done if Luna didn't show up. It is a scary thought.

"Scar?" asks Luna.

"Yeah."

She takes a seat next to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiles putting an arm around her. "I was reading an interesting article on wackle spurts," smiles Luna. Harry smiles as he listens to her.

**Christmas Break**

Severus sweeps into Dumbledore's office with his customary scowl. Dumbledore pops a lemon drop into his mouth as Severus's takes a seat. The headmaster doesn't say a word as the Potion Master starts to speak. "The Dark Lord _convinced_ the vampire clans to join him. Fenrir is not too pleased with the alliance, but knows his place," drawls Severus. "Vampires are nothing more than cannon fodder to be used in mass numbers against the Ministry. They have no other uses."

Dumbledore gives an amused smile. "Vampires may not be able to use magic, but they are strong in their own right. It would be unwise to underestimate them." Severus makes no reply. "It is now a matter of time before the Dementors join Voldemort."

"Once that happens the prisoners in Azkaban will be able to escape with ease," points out Severus.

"Yes," sighs Dumbledore. "I am afraid that will be when the true war starts."

**Forbidden Forest**

Remus is leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. He is very tense and apprehensive about this meeting. It is still hard to wrap his head around everything that he was told. No matter how times he goes over it in his head, it just doesn't seem realistic that a teenager with no concept of facial hair was able to create an alliance with an ancient race. An ancient race that has shunned the rest of the world for over one thousand years. He shakes his head hoping that this is not all a huge prank set up by his friend.

A hand claps down upon his shoulder. "Relax, what is the worst that can happen?" smirks Sirius.

"I can think of many things," replies Remus.

Sirius lets loose a barking laughter. "You worry too much. Everything will be fine." Remus stares into his friend's eyes. It is easy for him to spot the worry and concern despite the bravado being put on. The werewolf gives a small smile. "There we go," smirks Sirius.

"The centaurs want the same thing as us. There won't be any problems," says Harry calmly.

"They want a nice woman to warm their beds?" teases Sirius. Remus and Harry groan.

Harry senses the presence of three individuals. He turns around. Sirius and Remus come fully alert turning in the same direction. Three individuals come out of the tree-line. Leading the three is Bane, the leader of the centaurs. Ronan and Magorian follow a step behind Bane at his side. Bane walks forward, keeping his eyes on Harry not sparing Remus or Sirius a glance. The centaur leader comes to a stop a few steps from Harry. Harry bows respectfully. A bow comes from Bane before the two begin to speak. "This is my godfather, Sirius Black, and a mentor of mine, Remus Lupin," introduces Harry.

"Nice to meet you all," bows Remus.

"Yo," waves Sirius.

Bane gestures to the centaur on either side of him. "My second in command, Ronan, and one of my greatest warriors, Magorian." Magorian and Ronan give nods of respect. "I have called you hear to let you know that several of my warriors have spotted dark wizards moving about. Most have been traveling through the lands filled with the spiders."

Remus frowns, "Acromuntala are highly intelligent. They are carnivorous and love the taste of human flesh. Voldemort is no doubt using that to his advantage."

"Intelligent?" Ronan scoffs. "Mindless beasts that have no control over their hunger. They are no better than vampires."

"I have to agree with the centaur on this one," says Sirius.

Harry stares at Bane. "You want to kill the Death Eaters." He can sense Bane's true intentions through the Force. Bane doesn't need to reply because it is not a question. "What is stopping you?"

Magorian speaks up, "the spiders vastly outnumber us. We only hunt them when they enter into our lands. To openly start a war with them will put our people in danger."

"We also do not know where their nest is located," finishes Bane.

A smirk appears on Harry's face. "It just so happens I know where their nest is located." Magorian and Ronan's eyes widen in surprise. Bane gains a small smirk. "Allow me to speak with the Acromuntala, give them a chance to refuse whatever offer Voldemort is giving to them."

"Should they refuse?" asks Bane.

"I will leave that decision to you. These woods belong to the centaur and I agreed to help you defend them," says Harry.

Bane gives a nod. "So be it, should your negotiations fail the centaurs will launch an attack against the spiders." Harry nods in agreement.

**Forbidden Forest**

"Are you sure you are making the right decision?"

Harry shrugs. "Who knows." Remus frowns not liking that response. "But the centaurs have a right to live in peace as well. Do you think that if the Acromuntala join Voldemort the centaurs will have that peace?"

Remus makes no more comments. Sirius twirls his wand around as the trio head deeper into the woods. The man doesn't seem to have a worry in the world. "I personally don't care what happens to the Acromuntala. Never much liked them back when we went to school," admits Sirius.

"All life is precious," says Harry. A shrug comes from Sirius. Harry is glad that he asked Sirius and Remus to come along with him. Both men are the late best friends of his father and mother. He is happy to know that they are willing to be at his side much like they were at his parent's side. They are family and family should always stick together.

No more discussion is held as a large spider falls down from above landing in front of them. Remus and Sirius are about to attack, but Harry reacts first reaching out with the Force to touch the spider's mind. The spider suddenly goes still. The two adult wizards are stunned as the spider turns around with glazed eyes. It begins to lead the way. "Come on," says Harry.

Sirius gains a worried look. "Harry…"

"No, I am not using an Unforgivable spell," answers the padawan. He doesn't bother to look back at Sirius. "Come on, we can talk about it later."

The spider moves at surprising speeds. The trio chase after the spider following it into a small clearing with a large canopy. Harry, Sirius, and Remus enter under the canopy. Immediately, hundreds of spiders in the branches above narrow their eyes upon them. A deep voice rumbles through the air shaking the air. **"It is rare when food comes to us."**

Harry steps forward with no fear. "Where is Aragog?"

"**Father is no more."**

A large spider the size of a horse comes crawling out of the shadows. It is a pure midnight black in color with a dozen eyes on its body. Venom drips from its fangs burning the ground with each drop. The spider stares down at the humans with hungry, lustful eyes. **"I remember you. You escaped from us once before. This time you will feed us."**

"I wish to form an alliance with the Acromuntula. If not an alliance, I ask that you not work for Voldemort."

"**The Dark One promises us food. Possesses great power and understands our hunger. We shall join him to gain much more food."**

Sirius and Remus tense fingering their wands. "I ask that you reconsider this decision. Voldemort cares nothing for you. He only wishes to use your power for his own greed," argues Harry.

"**We shall use him too. Enough talk, it is time to feed."**

The spiders begin to crawl down the trees. "Please," begs Harry.

"Harry, time to get out of here," grits Sirius.

A sigh comes from Harry. He did not want this to happen. Taking a deep breath, he steels his resolve. It seems that there is no other option except to fight. The time for words is over. Remus and Sirius launch several spells designed to kill spider type monsters. The spells fly true striking the two nearest spiders and killing them instantly. A dozen more spiders begin to drop down towards the three. "Run!" shouts Sirius. Arrows break through the trees striking the falling spiders. Harry raises his hand catching three spiders with the Force and tossing them away. Remus creates a whip of fire that he swings above his head slashing a couple of spiders filling the air with their shrieks of pain.

"**Horses!"**

Bane charges through the trees with bow at the ready. He launches three arrows that fly true killing two spiders. Ronan and Magorian attack with the other centaur warriors creating disarray among the spiders. A spider leaps at Ronan's unprotected back. The spider never gets close as a bright blue bean slices it in half. Ronan spins around to find a sight that has him gasp in surprise. Harry twirls around his lightsaber and cuts down another spider.

"What is that?" blinks Sirius.

"A sword?" frowns Magorian.

Remus watches in awe as Harry slices through the Acromuntula like a hot knife through butter with the strange weapon. "Bane, the leader is escaping!" shouts Harry.

"I think not," glares Bane. The centaur leader charges through several spiders heading towards the leader of the Acromuntula. Arrows fly through the air hitting the spiders about to attack Bane. The Acromuntula begin to flee in terror. The spiders try to escape only to meet a herd of centaur warriors waiting for them. Centaurs begin to pick off the spiders refusing to let them escape. Harry, Sirius, and Remus continue to fight helping the centaurs wipe out the Acromuntula.

After thirty minutes of battling, the fighting comes to an end. One hundred and fifty-two Acromuntula lie on the ground dead or dying. The centaurs did not escape the battle unscathed. Six centaurs were killed in the fighting with a dozen more suffering severe injuries.

A hissing sound makes several centaurs turn to look at Harry. He places the hilt of his lightsaber on his waist. Around him are a dozen dead Acromuntula that all fell to his blade. Harry stares at the dead Acromuntula with sad eyes. Each time he killed an Acromuntula, he could feel their life vanishing becoming one with the Force. Master Salazar is right, all life is connected through the Force.

Sirius comes up beside his godson. "You ok?"

"I really didn't want it to come to this," frowns Harry.

"Yeah, but they didn't give us much choice," frowns Sirius. "Want to explain that glowing sword?"

Harry gives a small smile. "My little secret." A barking laughter comes from Sirius. Harry turns his head to see Bane come walking over the hill dragging the large carcass of an Acromuntula. The centaurs cheer raising their bows into the air. Bane releases the carcass and raises his own bow into the air. The leader of the centaur walks over to Harry and Sirius. "You kept your word, young warrior. It seems Firenze was right to trust you," states Bane.

"There are many more battles to be fought. Voldemort will find out that the centaurs took away a powerful ally from him," replies Harry knowingly.

Bane holds out his arm. "When he comes, I look forward to fighting side by side with you."

Harry reaches out clasping the centaur's arm. "As do I."

A cheer erupts from the centaurs. Magorian and Remus share a look of mutual respect. Ronan and Sirius clasp arms forging a bond. It is the first of many battles to come, but it is a battle where the first true allies of the Light side forged a bond with one another.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach_"

Harry stares at the Educational Decree 26. Umbridge immediately drafted the decree the day after the mass Azkaban Breakout. Every single prisoner in Azkaban that was found guilty of being a Death Eater managed to escape. Not only that, but the Dementors that once guarded Azkaban left the prison and are no longer under the Ministry's control. Voldemort is finally moving to gather the rest of his allies.

It is a good thing that he started to teach the members of the Defense Association how to use the Patronus Charm. The charm is the only spell that is able to harm Dementors. Master Salazar told him that there are darker spells able to destroy Dementors, but to use such spells one needs to immerse themselves in the Dark Side of the Force. He is not going to teach such dark spells. Now that he thinks on the matter, the centaurs have no way to defend against the Dementors. The centaurs will be slaughtered if Voldemort sends the Dementors after the centaurs. 'I need to speak with Master Salazar,' thinks Harry.

**Break**

Salazar gains a thoughtful expression. "Dementors are the foulest of creatures that are bathed deeply in the Dark Side of the Force. Even during my time such creatures were not easily destroyed."

"I need to find a way to help them," frowns Harry.

"Meditate on it, perhaps you will receive an answer to your problem," suggests Salazar.

Harry bows. He walks over to the ottoman. Sitting on top of it, he begins to fall into a deep meditation.

**Defense Association**

"Expecto Patronum!"

Hermione smiles excitedly as an otter burst forth and begin to fly around the room. It mingles with several other ghostly white animals. "Aw man, I still can't get it," pants Ron. A tired groan comes from the red head.

Luna giggles as a cute ghostly hare lands on her head. Harry laughs before the hare knocks him down. Other starts to laugh as he sends a mock glare at Luna. "No laughing at my patronus," smiles Luna.

Harry chuckles, "right, right."

"I love this spell," smiles Cho. "It is so beautiful."

"Yeah," agrees Marietta with a smile.

Cedric walks over to Harry. He offers a hand helping Harry up. Harry smiles in gratitude. "Hey, I guess you were right. With the recent breakout at Azkaban, it is pointless to keep on denying the truth." Cedric looks away with a guilty expression. "To be honest, I didn't believe what was being said by the Headmaster. A part of me knew that Dumbledore would never make such a thing up, but another part of me just didn't want to accept that such a dark wizard is back."

A knowing smile is on Harry's face. "Yeah, I get that."

"This is my last year at Hogwarts. I had hoped to pursue a career in the Ministry, but with everything that the Ministry is doing this year, I don't want to work for such people. I want to do something that will help people," says Cedric.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "Perhaps you can be the person to change around the Ministry." Cedric gains a surprised look. "I don't much care for the Ministry either, but the government is needed to help keep order. Without it, there is chaos and disorder. That is a world that Voldemort wants so we can't give it to him." Then again, the Ministry of Magic seems to be helping Voldemort a great deal by denying his existence. Government is needed, but perhaps a new government is needed if the old one can't get the job done. Harry decides to keep that line of thought to himself….for now.

Cedric smirks, "you are right." He gains a more determined look. "We can't let something like that happen."

"I want to help too," says Neville stepping forward. Harry and Cedric stare at Neville who has a steel resolve. "This is the whole reason this club was formed right? So that we have the skill necessary to fight against the darkness in the world, right?!"

Ginny steps forward with a smirk, "Count me in!"

"Right now, let's just enjoy the class," smiles Harry. "No need to worry about other matters." He walks away with a more serious expression coming on his face. No way is he going to get his friends involved in his battle. His friends deserve to have a normal life, he will deal with Voldemort and those that ally with the dark lord.

**Break**

Umbridge narrows her eyes. "Have you found out where they are hiding?"

"No," scowls Draco. "They keep on avoiding us. It is like they know when we are getting close to them."

Anger burns in Umbridge's eyes. Her lips curl up into a nasty snarl. Dumbledore must be helping the group of students. It is the only explanation why she is unable to find their secret group meetings. The old wizard continues to undermine her power. She is going to have to use other tactics in order to catch these students that dare go against the Ministry of Magic. Umbridge smirks, once she catches them in the act she will make an example out of them that no one will ever forget.

**Break**

Harry enters the greenhouse to find Firenze staring up at the stars as usual. He walks over to the centaur that has been a mentor to him. Reaching out with the Force, he transfigures one of the stools into a comfortable cushion that he takes a seat upon. He takes a sit with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. The padawan takes a deep breath clearing his mind before he stares up at the stars. "I have been trying to think of some way to help the centaurs combat the threat of the Dementors, but I am unable to come up with anything."

Firenze begins to speak while keeping his eyes on the stars above. "The centaurs are strong in the ways of combat."

"Dementors are shades of the Dark Side. Arrows and swords will not work on them," counters Harry.

"Yes, I am aware."

Harry gives an apologetic look. He can sense Firenze's worry. The Dementors have not even attacked the centaurs yet, but the threat of the Dementors causes great worry in the centaur. "When the Dementors came to Hogwarts two years ago, we clashed with them several times. Bane was unable to find a weakness and the foul creatures sucked the souls out of several of my friends. It came to the point that we had to resort to hiding to avoid the dark creature's presence. The centaurs know the threat of the Dementors very well," says Firenze.

Surprise fills the padawan. He almost forgot that the Dementors were stationed around Hogwarts in his third year. How ignorant of him to assume that the Dementors would float around the school all day when there are plenty of souls in the Forbidden Forest to feast upon. Dementors live to feed on the pain of others. The centaurs and so many other living creatures in the Forbidden Forest must have suffered a great deal from the Dementors. How selfish of him to think that he is the only one worried about the threat of the Dementors. "Will your weapon work against the Dementors?" asks Firenze looking at Harry for the first time.

"I won't know until I try it," says Harry. Firenze gives a curious look. "My Master is very confident in the technology…." A sudden idea strikes Harry. "Perhaps that might work."

"An idea?"

"Maybe we are trying to fight the Dementors all wrong," says Harry. "Centaurs are using weapons that no longer work. I think it is time to give them new weapons."

Firenze becomes very curious. "New weapons?"

Harry stands up the cushion turning back into a stool. "I need to speak with my Master."

**Unknown Location**

Voldemort stares down at his most loyal follower. The time in Azkaban turned the beautiful young witch into a frail, pale woman. He smirks enjoying her new appearance much more. It pleases him to see the insanity and darkness brewing in her eyes. "Speak," he orders.

"My Lord, we have found the Acromuntala colony destroyed." Voldemort's eyes narrow. "The centaurs are wiping out what remains of the spiders. They have even attacked us as well," reports Bellatrix.

Crimson eyes begin to glow in anger. "So the centaurs dare to challenge my power," hisses Voldemort. He reaches out rubbing Nagini's head. The snake hisses in pleasure. "To challenge my power is to challenge a god."

Bellatrix raises her head with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "My Lord, allow me to deal with those stray horses."

"No, I want you to get Nagini inside the Ministry. It is time to find out what Dumbledore is hiding from me. I shall send the vampires to deal with the horses," smirks Voldemort.

**Ministry of Magic**

Emmeline patrols the hallway while under the safety of an Invisibility Cloak. It is hard to resist the urge to go through the doors that lead to the Department of Mysteries. Behind those doors lie some of the greatest secrets in the magical world. As a former Ravenclaw, she still has a great thirst to learn about new things. She stares at the doors leading to the Department of Mysteries. Fighting against the urge, she decides to not tempt fate. Dumbledore wants them to protect the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. If she were to betray that trust and sneak into the Department, she would be no better than Voldemort who is trying to do the same thing.

So deep in her thoughts about what knowledge is being hidden in the Department of Mysteries, she never notices a certain snake slithering towards her invisible form. It strikes with deadly swiftness. Emmeline's screams are never heard.

**Forbidden Forest**

"No!"

A gasp comes from Helena. She raises a hand over her heart. Helena shakes her head. The darkness is coming. The stars sent her a vision of the future. Her family and friends are in danger. Voldemort has begun to make his move. "I need to speak with Bane," whispers Helena. She prepares to head back to the village, but several figures step out of the shadows. All of them are wearing black cloaks with hoods to hide their faces. Helena's eyes narrow recognizing their scent. "Vampires."

The leader lowers his hood revealing a heavily scarred face. He gives a feral smile revealing his elongated canines. "Time to die little horsey," smirks the vampire.

An arrow sails through the air piercing the vampire through the head. The vampire falls to the ground blood spraying from his mouth. The other vampires turn around in time to see a centaur charge into the clear tramping over another vampire. "Helena, you must go and warn Bane!"

"Firenze!" Helena's eyes widen. "You can't win…"

"I know, I foresaw this coming the moment the centaurs joined with Harry," smiles Firenze. "One must be willing to risk their life for what is right. Now go, please."

Helena sheds several tears. "I understand." She takes off galloping at full speed. The vampires go to give chase, but Firenze blocks their path.

"Bad move." The vampire that was struck in the head by the arrow stands up. A grunt comes from the vampire as it rips the arrow out spraying blood. "Kill him."

Firenze gives a serene smile. "Your attack will not succeed. Harry Potter will overcome the darkness." The vampires pay no heed to his words and converge on the centaur.

**Hogwarts**

Harry's eyes snap open. "Firenze!" He tosses away the covers and reaches out with the Force. The lightsaber flies into his hand. Channeling the Force through his body, he moves at speeds that are a mere blur to the untrained eye.

**Battle**

"Ah!"

A centaur cries out in pain as teeth sink into its neck. The vampire begins to suck the centaur's blood. So lost in drinking the blood of the centaur it never sees the attack come from behind. "Leech!" Ronan roars in anger swinging his sword decapitating the vampire. His attack was a little too late as the poison from the vampire's fangs kills the centaur in a slow and very painful manner. Ronan spins around with anger burning in his eyes. Two more vampires come out of the shadows towards the warrior centaur.

Bane calls out orders. "Protect the children!" He launches an arrow taking down a vampire. The centaur leader knows that arrows will not kill the vampire, but merely buy him a small amount of time for his people to escape. Sunlight and decapitation are the only ways to kill a vampire. "Make them pay for attacking our people!" He charges into battle drawing two swords from his back.

"Die horsey!" Magorian grits his teeth in pain. Blood covers his chest from a nasty wound. The vampire that attacked Ronan licks blood from its hands. "Delicious." A sword comes from behind removing the vampire's head from its body.

"Where are the children?" demands Bane stepping over the headless vampire.

"Forgive me, I could not hold the lines," says Magorian in shame.

Bane roars in anger. "I'll destroy them all!"

**Forbidden Forest**

Goliath walks forward with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The herd of centaur children is trembling in fear. Several of the women centaurs are being feasted upon by the bloodsuckers. Goliath much prefers the blood of young children. It is so pure and warm. "The problem is which one do I enjoy first?" Laughter comes from several other vampires. Blood red eyes roam over the children taking great delight as their fear grows. "I'll take that one. He looks to be the youngest!" Goliath moves at inhuman speeds fangs baring.

"Leave them alone!"

An invisible force slams into Goliath. Goliath cries out in pain as he is sent flying backwards eating dirt. A figure leaps over the centaur children landing in front of them protectively. "I won't let you harm any of them," declares Harry.

"Who are you?" demands Goliath rising up.

"An ally of the centaurs, Harry Potter," answers the padawan.

Surprise fills the vampires. A wide smirk lights up Goliath's face. "Harry Potter?" Goliath throws back his head laughing in joy. "The Dark Lord will reward us greatly when we bring back your head." All the other vampires begin to eye Harry with lust.

Harry tenses bringing up his lightsaber. A blue beam hums to life. "Foolish child," smirks Goliath. Goliath runs forward at speeds no human can hope to follow. He gets behind Harry and prepares to sink his fangs into the boy's neck. The sound of flesh burning fills the air. Goliath freezes as pain fills his entire body. Looking down, Goliath is shocked to see the blade going straight through his stomach. Harry spins around in a full 360, bisecting the vampire. Both halves of the vampire fall to the ground with a thud.

The vampires stare at Harry with wide eyes. Fear begins to well up in the creatures of the night. Never have they encountered a human that is able to match them in speed. Not even wizards and witches are able to perform such physical feats. Hope begins to fill the centaur children. Harry lifts up his lightsaber ready to take on any opponent that seeks to harm the centaur children. "I will not allow any harm to come to these children. Leave now or meet the same fate as your comrade," states the padawan coldly.

A silence fills the clearing. The six remaining vampires glance at each other. All six come to a silent agreement. Harry tenses as the vampires bare their fangs. The vampires charge towards him intent on drinking his blood. Ducking under a wide slash, he comes up with an upward slash removing the vampire's arm from the rest of its body. In a continuous motion, he twirls around decapitating another vampire that tried to sneak up behind him. He uses the Force to jump high into the air avoiding the attacks of the remaining four vampires. Harry thrusts his hand forward hitting the vampires with a Force Push. Cries of pain come from the vampires as they are blasted through the air. Channeling the Force, he creates four iron chains that fly through the air wrapping around the vampires binding their legs and arms. One of the vampires manages to dodge the chain and charge towards Harry. Harry uses the Force to predict the vampire's movements and dodge accordingly. He steps to the right avoiding the vampire's grab than swings his lightsaber bisecting the vampire at the waist. With a hiss the blue beam retracts. Harry takes a deep breath to calm down and clear his mind. A wave of the hand makes bandages wrap around every vampire's mouth to prevent them from biting anyone else. He will let the centaurs deal out the proper punishment to the vampires.

"Is everyone ok?" Harry turns around to face the centaur children. The children are many years younger than him, but stand almost at the same height as him. It makes it hard for him to refer to them as children. He can sense the worry and apprehension coming from the children. Giving them a warm smile, he uses the Force to ease their worries. One doesn't need _spells _to alter a person's mood. He can use the Force to open his mind to them and gently ease their tension. "I mean no harm. I am a friend." A smile appears on his face as the children begin to relax.

**Forbidden Forest**

Bane crushes a vampire's skull under his hoof. "Find the children!" Centaur warriors begin to scramble about. He looks around to find a great deal of the village in ruins. Worse, several women and children were killed in the attack. His eyes burn in rage. The vampires were targeting the women and children from the beginning. Voldemort dare to attack those that cannot even fight. He will make the wizard pay for such a treacherous crime.

"Bane!"

Helena runs into the village. "Forgive me, I should have been here."

"Now is not the time," says Bane. "We need to find the missing children." Helena's eyes widen in terror.

"The children!"

"They are safe!"

Bane and Helena spin around. The two run forward to where the other centaurs are gathering. Bane pushes ahead to find a sight that surprises him. Centaur warriors are surrounding the centaur children that are being led back towards the village with Harry Potter at the lead. Cries of joy fill the air as the parents rush forward. The children run forward eager to return with their parents. Harry walks towards Bane. "I am sorry that I didn't arrive on time," he apologizes.

"You protected the children," states Bane. "Those children are the future. I shall not forget this."

Harry lowers his head. "I wish I could have helped more."

"Firenze," whispers Helena.

"I am sorry." Harry lowers his head in shame. "I tried to reach him…I failed."

Tears stream down Helena's face. Bane places a comforting hand on Helena's shoulder. "Come, it is time to take care of the wounded. There will be time afterwards to mourn those lost." Harry watches as Bane goes to address his people. It is in that moment he learns the burden of a leader. A leader must remain strong even when friends and family are getting hurt around him. Bane is under great pain due to his home and people being hurt so badly, but pushes forward to do what he must to take care of those that are still alive. Harry hopes that one day he too can become a great leader like Bane.

**Break**

"So Potter is working with the centaurs?"

Voldemort gains a pensive expression. This is an interesting development. He raises his wand launching a ball of fire that strikes the vampire. The vampire screams in pain as he is burned to ashes. Voldemort leans back in his throne. It seems he greatly underestimated Harry Potter. A smirk appears on the dark lord's face. Potter is a fool to ally with those weak horses. Such a pity, he expected so much more from the boy. "Only a matter of time now," smirks Voldemort.

**Hogwarts**

Luna reaches out grabbing Harry's hand. "I am fine," lies Harry. She gives him a knowing look. He looks away with a guilty expression.

It has been a three days since the battle between the centaurs and vampires. Three days since Firenze was killed by those working under Voldemort. Firenze was a good friend and a mentor. He is going to miss Firenze. Harry knows that he is going to have to grow stronger. Voldemort is incredibly powerful and gaining more allies with each passing moment. If he doesn't want to lose any more people that he cares about, he is going to have to grow even stronger. 'I will defeat him. I swear it,' promises Harry.

**Break**

Dumbledore bows respectively. "Thank you. Once again, I am sorry about your loss."

Helena gives a serene smile. She bows in return. "It is my honor to take his place. I look forward to teaching at the school."

"Dumbledore." Helena and Dumbledore turn to see a very angry toad-like woman dressed in an obnoxiously pink outfit. Umbridge marches towards the two with anger burning in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?!"

A grandfatherly smile is on Dumbledore's face. "Firenze will be unable to teach at Hogwarts any further. In his stead, Miss Helena has agreed to take over Divination."

Umbridge's face contorts in an ugly visage. "This is unacceptable! I should have been notified immediately if a _teacher_ resigned."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in amusement. "I sent you an owl, but you were busy dealing with a swamp on the third floor I believe." Umbridge seethes. He begins to walk away with a smug smile. "I shall make sure that I deliver the letter personally in the future." Helena bows to Umbridge before taking her leave.

"This is not over!" grits Umbridge.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Master Salazar raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

Harry stands with a steel resolve in his eyes. It is time he starts to take this war more seriously. He needs to take a more offensive role. No more staying safe at school and spending all his time having fun with his friends. If he wants to beat Voldemort, he needs to start making his own moves. Voldemort needs to start worrying about him instead of the other way around.

"Very well, I give you permission," states Salazar. Harry bows in respect before heading towards the private chambers of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar strokes his beard. The war is about to head to a whole new level. New technology and weapons are about to be introduced that this world has never seen.

Several years after his master passed away, Salazar used her ship to travel to a galaxy far, far away. He spent the next five decades exploring a brand new galaxy. The former wizard even paid a visit to the famous Jedi Temple stealing some of their technology to help hone his abilities further. Like Gryffindor, he collected new technology and weapons. He wanted to learn all about the galaxy. A true Jedi never stops seeking knowledge. It is an ideal that does not extend only to the Force, but all things. Knowledge is knowledge. The many worlds he visited and the new races that he met. Such a journey was like nothing he ever had. Until he traveled to all these different worlds, he was a man who didn't know that he was blind and deaf to the universe. By the time he returned to Earth, he finally understood how little he knew about the universe.

He returned to Hogwarts hiding all the knowledge that he acquired in the secret chambers he created so long ago. The Basilisk was to be the guardian of such knowledge until a worthy individual came along. Harry Potter has yet to reach his full potential, but he has proven to be a trustworthy apprentice. Salazar knows that his padawan will not abuse the advanced technology and weaponry that was hidden for so long.

'Will he be able to handle the changes that will come from bringing such weapons into the world, is another story,' thinks Salazar. Speaking of which, there is another weapon that is about to be unveiled tomorrow. It is time to utilize a weapon that the enemy thought it had full control over.

**Child Abuse at Hogwarts?**

_ Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, is hailed to be a great teacher and revolutionizing the curriculum at Hogwarts. Minister Fudge has put his full support behind Miss Umbridge and even seems to be pushing for her to become Headmistress. However, we have received information that Dolores Umbridge is abusing her power at Hogwarts. We have interviewed several students at Hogwarts who all served detention under her. It seems that when it comes to punishing students for misbehaving she uses methods that are cruel and illegal. Students are being forced to write lines with a Blood Quill. Blood Quills are only allowed to be used in legal documents where one's blood is needed to seal a deal. Extensive use of Blood Quills leads to permanent scarring and muscle damage. Since when were Blood Quills legalized to be used as punishment on __**underage **__wizards and witches?_

Ron lowers the paper. "I think I finally found something that I like to read."

"Magical Post? Who is in charge of this paper?" Hermione begins to examine the paper trying to find any hints on who is publishing it.

"Look, there is even an article on Sirius. It talks about how he was sent to Azkaban without a trial," smiles Ginny.

Students all over the Great Hall are reading the brand new paper, Magical Post.

**Ministry of Magic**

Minister Fudge slams down the paper in anger. "Get me Rufus!" Fudge sits down wringing his hands together in worry. Who is printing this paper? The Ministry controls the press except for that ridiculous paper, The Quibbler. And the only time someone reads that useless paper is when it is talking about the conspiracy surrounding the Azkaban breakout.

The doors to the office open up and in walks Rufus Scrimgeour the Head Auror. "You called for me sir?"

"I want you to find out immediately who is printing this paper! I want all owls delivering it to be caught and detained!" demands Fudge.

Rufus stares down at the Magical Post. The Magical Post is a brand new paper that showed up at noon today all over magical Britain. It appeared on every single desk in the Ministry, at every single wizard and witch's home that is not under a protective ward, every store in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, and every magical school in Europe. Ten minutes after the paper was found, letters started to flood the Ministry. Angry parents are demanding that Undersecretary Umbridge be removed from the school. Reporters like Rita Skeeter are sneaking around trying to find if the information on Black's trial is true or not. The Ministry is quickly losing face because of this new paper. The worst part is that this is the first paper published. Who knows what will happen if another article is printed. "I will get on it right away sir," says Rufus.

Fudge starts to pace back and forth. He needs to rectify this situation before it gets out of hand.

**Unknown Location**

Voldemort's eyes narrow in anger. "Potter," he hisses. The boy is becoming far too clever. This paper is exposing the truth and rallying the people. Dumbledore is an old fool that would never tear down the current government. A paper like this that reveals the truth to the everyday people will spark distrust for the government. Soon enough the people will begin to rise up wanting to get answers. When the Ministry continues to lie, the people will start to revolt forcing the government to either cave in or crumble to the ground. The old fool is too weak willed to get _innocent_ people involved, which is why Dumbledore never uses his power to outright change the Ministry of Magic. It is a major weakness that has been working in Voldemort's favor for decades.

A hiss comes from the dark lord causing the paper combusts into flames and soon burns to ashes. Voldemort begins to think on this matter. Fudge will no doubt try his hardest to fight these claims, but the seeds of doubt have already been sown. Amusement begins to dance in Voldemort's eyes. Potter is trying to use the power of the media to rally more to the Light side's cause. An admirable sentiment, but this can be used to serve his own ambitions. The weaker the Ministry becomes, the easier it will be to conquer. He will allow Potter to continue with these articles for the moment. The time to strike will come, until than Potter can continue to play the hero.

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Are you sure about this?"

"The power of the media is greater than you think. It served to make your life miserable many times has it not?"

Harry can't argue with that point. Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet made life miserable last year and this year. No one seemed to care to find out the truth, but instead take every word at face value. The media holds great power over the common masses. "Still, it is going to be harder to deliver the papers now. I bet Fudge already has his Aurors looking for ways to track it," he states.

Master Salazar smirks. "Let them try. A house elf is near impossible to find when it doesn't want to be." Harry smiles, knowing that to be an extreme understatement. The two of them stare out over a secret portion of the Chamber that is blocked off from the rest. Over four dozen house elves are running about working various machines. Tomorrows articles for the Magical Post are being printed at the moment. Winky is popping around the Chamber to make sure that every elf is doing its job correctly.

In a crack, Dobby appears next to Harry. "Master Harry Potter sir, we is almost finished with tomorrow's paper."

"Today's paper was great, but you need to be careful tomorrow. Delivery will not be so easy," warns Harry.

Dobby puffs out his chest proudly. "No need to worry sir, Dobby and Winky make sure that we is not seen."

Harry smiles gratefully. "Thank you." Dobby beams happily before disappearing in a crack.

**Months Later**

Dumbledore pops a lemon drop into his mouth. The past few months have been interesting ones. Dolores Umbridge is finding that her control over the school is slipping through her fingers each passing day. It all started with the articles printed in the newest and most popular paper in magical Europe, the Magical Post. Every wizard and witch in magical Europe seems to have a subscription to the paper. The subscription is only 1 Knut making it affordable to everyone. Every other day the Magical Post prints a new article on the Ministry. Most of those articles focus on Umbridge and her abuse of power at the school. Umbridge using Blood Quills, her prejudice against teachers that are not _pure_ of ancestry like Hagrid and Helena, students being banned from using magic in her class, and her illegal use of the Truth Potion to get students to reveal secrets about their parents. Dumbledore didn't even know about that last one, but confirmed it when he went into her office while she was out and confiscated several vials of the potion. Parents have been sending Howlers and cursed letters to punish her for daring to harm their children. It has come to the point where Umbridge is too scared to open any letters even ones from the Ministry. The students are celebrating as Umbridge loses more and more power each day. She was already forced to disband the Inquisitorial Squad and send out apologies to all students that she forced to use a Blood Quill. Dumbledore knows that it is only a matter of time before Fudge removes Umbridge from office to save his own hide.

On the negative side, the Magical Post is making the Ministry look weak and inefficient. The Ministry of Magic is weak and inefficient, but the government still has its uses. Without government, magical Britain will fall into chaos. Voldemort will be able to easily take over if chaos reigns. Dumbledore knows that if the Magical Post continues on its current path, he is going to have to take a more active role in finding those printing the paper. He will not allow a revolution to tear the country apart. That is exactly what Voldemort wants to happen.

'Who could be writing this paper?' frowns Dumbledore.

**Unknown Location**

Lucius kneels down. "My Lord, you called for me?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you," hisses Voldemort. "The centaurs and Potter seem to be very close. It is time I use that relationship to my advantage." Lucius is surprised to learn that Potter is in an alliance with the centaurs. It seems that Potter is doing more than being Dumbledore's pet.

"What do you wish for me to do My Lord?"

**Hogwarts**

"I don't like this. Voldemort isn't making any big moves," frowns Harry. He twirls around performing a velocity at speeds a normal human could not hope to match. The past three months he has been training nonstop. In the morning and at night, he practices his lightsaber and Force techniques. It shows in his movements as he flows from one step to the next. "What is he planning?"

Master Salazar strokes his beard. "Patience my young padawan." Harry lowers his lightsaber letting the blue beam disappear in a hiss. He takes a deep breath and begins to calm his raging mind. "A war is not won in a single day. How are things coming with the centaurs?"

Harry runs a hand through his hair. Taking a seat on a cushion across from his master, he begins to speak in more a civilized manner. "The centaurs have already created several bases in the Forbidden Forest. Bane is having his warriors train for the future battles, but…" He trails off with a worried expression.

"Worry not, the plan will work," reassures Master Salazar.

"I wish I could be so confident," replies Harry.

**Great Hall**

"Says here that Minister Fudge is revoking Umbridge's powers as High Inquisitor. I almost feel sorry for her," says Hermione.

"You are kidding right?" he states. Ron turns his head to look over at Harry. "Hey! You are coming to watch the game tomorrow right? We are facing Ravenclaw for the Cup!"

Harry stares at his food. Luna pokes him in the shoulder snapping him from his thoughts. "Huh?" He turns to look at Luna who is pointing at Ron. "Oh, the game, yeah I will make it."

Ron frowns not really believing it. This entire year Harry hasn't shown up to a single game to cheer on the Gryffindor team. Heck, Harry doesn't even know that if they win against Ravenclaw tomorrow that Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup. Wincing, he feels a sharp pain in his leg. "Let it go," whispers Hermione. "After what you did last year, you can let him have this."

A sigh comes from the red head. "You're right." Hermione gives a grateful smile. Ron goes back to eating his food. He isn't mad at Harry for not showing up to the games or even skipping classes. The truth is that he is worried about his best friend. Harry's been acting different over the past three months. Harry no longer sleeps in the Gryffindor Dorms, he barely talks to anyone besides Luna and Hermione, and he is not showing up to D.A. meetings anymore. The only times that people ever see him are at lunch. It worries him because his best friend is changing into a person he no longer recognizes.

"A Hogsmeade Weekend is coming up. Do you want to go with me?" asks Luna softly.

"I was going to…" Luna lowers her eyes in sadness. Harry places a hand over hers. "I will be there. I just need to speak with a _friend_. I promise."

She nods. "Ok."

"I got to get going. I'll see you all later," says Harry. He leaves without waiting for a reply or a second glance backwards.

**Break**

Umbridge falls to her knees in despair. She worked so hard. Now all the power and reforms she set up are gone. No longer does she have the power to correct the behavior of other teachers or punish the students. The Minister has forbidden her from doing anything other than teaching these miserable pests.

Her eyes travel over to a paper that is the source of her fall from grace. Hatred and rage burn in her eyes contorting her face into an extremely ugly visage. She is going to find the ones responsible for writing this garbage and make them pay. They will experience a world of pain that they never experienced. Umbridge begins to laugh hysterically. An insane glint is in her eyes as she continues to laugh like a lunatic.

**Break**

Bane and Harry walk side by side through the centaur village. The centaur leader is wearing ancient centaur battle armor that covers his chest, forearms, and body. It is made from a rare metal that is enchanted to withstand the strongest of attacks. Even after several centuries of nonuse, the armor looks brand new. The two walk through the village in silence passing by many other centaur warriors wearing similar battle armor.

Up ahead, the two come upon the center of the village where Remus and Magorian are conversing with one another. "My wards aren't perfect, but they will hold long enough for the civilians to escape," says Remus.

Magorian nods. "As long as the women and children are safe."

"Where is Ronan?" asks Bane.

"On patrol," answers Magorian. "A few spiders were spotted and he went to investigate."

Harry comes up beside Remus. "Thanks for coming."

Remus gives a small smile. "Of course," he soon gains a frown. "Isn't the final game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw today?" Harry shrugs. "Harry, you should be having fun with your friends."

"I have more important responsibilities," replies Harry.

"Harry, you are a kid…"

"I haven't been a kid since this war started," he gives a hard stare. Remus flinches under the stare. "Voldemort is after my life. He is going to kill everyone I care about just to get to me. I am not going to go _play_ around when I can be out here training and finding a way to stop him." Harry stands up straight daring Remus to challenge him.

A sigh comes from the werewolf. "What happens after you beat him? Once you push away all your friends, who will you spend time with once the war is over?" counters Remus. Harry has no reply.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Champions!"

A cheer fills the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred clears his throat making everyone pause thinking Umbridge is in the room. It earns him many glares making the prankster smirk widely. He raises his glass of Firewhiskey up into the air. "To the number one Quidditch Team, Gryffindor!" Everyone raises their glasses and mugs. "Now let's get this party started!" George hits radio and music starts to fill the entire Common Room.

Hermione looks around trying to find Harry. He never showed up to watch the game. A frown forms on her face. She doesn't like this one bit. Last year, he would tell her everything. The two of them were inseparable that almost the entire school thought they were dating until she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. This year though he has been keeping many secrets from her. The Chamber of Secrets is an example of one of the many secrets. Where he spent his summer is another secret he is keeping. Harry is refusing to tell anyone his secrets including Luna, who he was so open with at the beginning of the year. She is worried about her brother. It feels like he is turning into another person. 'Harry, what is going on with you?' worries Hermione.

**Chamber of Secrets**

Luna walks towards the training area. Ever since the two of them started to date, she felt this bond with Harry. She is unable to explain it, but she is always able to find him wherever he may be hiding. Sure enough, he is in the training area sparring with a _droid_ as he refers to it. A droid is one of the many secrets that Master Salazar brought back with him from another galaxy.

"Harry."

Harry parries a slash and raises his hand using the Force to deactivate the droid. He glances back at Luna. "Yeah?"

She refuses to enter the training area standing at the edge of the wooden floor. "You never showed up for the game. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw. Ron managed to make a couple game saving blocks and Ginny caught the Snitch…"

"Sorry," interrupts Harry. "I had some matters to deal with."

A sadness forms in her eyes. "Will you be able to make it to Hogsmeade tomorrow? It is the last one before the OWL and NEWT examiners come to school."

He sighs running a hand through his hair. "Luna, I have important matters to deal with."

"Maybe I can help?"

"No!" Harry shakes his head. "I won't let you get involved."

Luna gains a hint of anger in her usual dreamy eyes. "I am already involved. Voldemort is going to attack everyone that won't support him. I am already target like so many others."

"You don't understand!" He walks over to her. "People are going to die in this war. I already lost Firenze. I won't lose another person I care about. It is safer for you to stay with the others and let me handle this."

"No." Harry frowns. Luna shakes her head. "I want to help."

"You will only get in the way." Harry's eyes widen. "Luna…" She takes a step away from him with tears brimming her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." Luna wipes her eyes before running away from him. A scream of anger comes from Harry. He punches the wall. "I am just trying to protect her! Why can't she see that?"

Master Salazar remains silent. This is something that his padawan must deal with on his own. Harry turns around activating his lightsaber and going back to training.

**Hogsmeade**

Ginny grabs Luna's hand. "Want to come to Honeydukes with me? I'll buy you some sugar quills."

"Ok," nods Luna. Ginny frowns. It is not like Luna to be so down. Luna is supposed to be so positive and have that dreamy look on her face. Something must have happened. Ginny's eyes widen as she realizes that Harry was supposed to be here with Luna.

Hermione comes up beside Luna. "Are you ok?"

"Did something happen with Harry?" asks Ginny.

Luna lowers her eyes to the ground. "I…I don't think I can reach him any longer." Ginny and Hermione look at her in confusion. "I used to be able to read him so well, I could feel that he cared about me. Things have been changing the past few months. All he seems to care about is fighting Voldemort and training to become stronger." She raises her head. "He is turning into a different person."

"I have noticed it as well," says Hermione. "I think we need to talk to him."

An explosion causes the three girls to spin around. Multiple cracks fill the air. "Death Eaters!" screams a voice. Six wizards and witches in black cloaks are in the village. The Death Eaters raise their wands. The dark wizards begin to blow up the buildings and stores. Students begin to run about in fear hoping to dodge the spells flying through the air.

Lucius Malfoy barks out orders. "Set the village on fire. Burn it to ashes!"

"Malfoy," whispers Rabastan. "Look, it is Granger and Weasley." Lucius's eyes narrow upon the two girls. "Should we capture them?"

"Kill them," orders Lucius. Rabastan licks his lips.

**Forbidden Forest**

"Giants!"

Kane comes galloping into the village. Harry and Bane turn around to see the warrior running straight towards them. "Giants are heading this way! Magorian is doing his best to hold them back, but they are breaking through our lines."

Bane stomps his feet in anger. "Get the women and children to safety. Alert the rest of our forces to meet me outside the village to set up a perimeter!"

"I will head over to help Magorian," says Harry breaking out into a sprint. He channels the Force to increase his speed to inhuman levels. In a matter of seconds he is outside the village and racing through the trees.

Voldemort is becoming bolder to use Giants to attack the centaurs. Harry uses the Force to guide him towards Magorian. In about a minute, he hears the sounds of battle. He pauses as a centaur is sent flying high through the air. Raising his arms, he reaches out with the Force catching the centaur and gently lowering him to the ground. "Go back to the village. Bane is setting up a perimeter," says Harry.

"Right," nods the centaur. "Thank you." Harry smiles heading in the opposite direction. He turns around to see four giants the size of a dragon swinging their large clubs. Arrows flying from the ground bounce harmlessly off the giant's tough skin.

Magorian dodges a swipe of the large club that creates a large crater in the ground. "Fall back!"

"Horses not run from me," smirks Jack. Jack the Giant raises his club ready to smash a few more horses. He swings his club down with great force. Magorian and his remaining centaurs are about to be crushed, but an invisible Force slams into the giant knocking it off balance.

"Potter?" Magorian turns his head to see Harry run up next to him.

Harry pants heavily. Using a Force Push on an object as big as a giant is not easy. "We need to fall back. Bane is setting up a perimeter. It is time to use a new weapon to fight Voldemort."

Magorian's eyes fill with understanding. "Head back to the village!"

**Break**

The ground trembles. Bane and the centaurs stand at the ready. Magorian, Harry, and Ronan are standing behind the line of defense. Harry waits anxiously to see if this plan will work or not. This is a defining moment in the war. He feels a warmth in his pocket, but ignores the coin. Once the battle is over, he will check to see the message that Hermione is sending to him. Focusing, he waits to see if the centaurs will be able to take down the giants or not.

"Come out and play horses!"

"We crush horses!"

Bane's eyes narrow in anger. No one gets away with insulting the centaurs. The four giants continue to march forward. The closer the giants get, the more the ground trembles making a few centaurs stumble and fall. Jack leads the giants dragging his club behind him. Trees are trampled to the ground. Jack's eyes light up in delight upon seeing the horses waiting for him. "Horses!" smiles Jack.

A growl comes from Bane. "Weapons at the ready." Six centaurs step forward. Instead of bows and arrows, the centaurs draw weapons that belong in a scientific movie. The six centaurs have in their hands advanced weapon technology known as blasters. Weapons supplied to them courtesy of Harry Potter. "Show no mercy," orders Bane. Taking aim, the centaurs squeeze the triggers opening fire upon the unsuspecting giants. Multiple beams of red fly through the air at incredible speeds. The giants continue forward in ignorance of their impending doom. Jack watches as a beam heads at his face.

"Weak spells…" Pain fills the giant as the red beam strikes him below the eye. The red beam burns straight through his flesh. "Argh!" Jack stumbles back a step. Cries of pain come from the other three giants.

Harry gains a relieved look. "It worked." He watches as two of the giants are brought down creating a minor earthquake. A battlecry comes from the centaurs as they drive the remaining two giants away. The padawan reaches into his pocket in relief. The blasters work against giants which means they will work against wizards and witches.

As the centaurs begin to celebrate their victory, Harry reaches into his pocket to pull out the D.A. coin. The smile that is on his face quickly vanishes upon reading the message. _"Death Eaters, Help!" _Harry's eyes widen in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death Eater Attack On Hogsmeade**

_ Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade killing eleven people. The entire town was burned to the ground with three buildings still standing. It was a terrible attack that killed eleven people including three students. Around twenty other students were injured and the more seriously wounded are recovering at St. Mungos. Three students in particular were captured by the Death Eaters. The students captured are Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood._

Dumbledore puts down the paper. For the first time in many decades, the old wizard has lost the twinkle in his eyes and looks every bit his 150 years of age. The world no longer doubts that Voldemort is back, but the cost is much too high. It took the death of several students to have the world open its eyes. The Order and the Aurors were unable to respond to the attack on Hogsmeade due to a simultaneous attack on Diagon Alley. Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley first to lure the main Aurors and Order away from the true target. Giants even attacked the centaurs keeping Harry away from Hogsmeade. That is right, he knows about Harry's alliance with the centaurs, but hasn't said a word because he believes that it is a good thing that Harry has opened the line of communication with the centaurs.

"Albus."

Arthur enters the office with steel eyes. "Arthur," greets Dumbledore. "Please have a…."

"I don't have time to sit around. That lunatic has my daughter. I won't sit around," glares Arthur. "I know Malfoy was involved in the attack. What are you going to do about this?!" He tosses down the Magical Post that clearly identifies Malfoy as one of the Death Eaters from several eye witnesses. Rabastan Lestrange and several other pureblood wizards are named in the attack as well.

A sigh comes from the headmaster. "The Ministry sent Aurors to Malfoy Manor, but until there is concrete evidence they can't make an arrest."

Arthur's eyes burn in anger. "I won't let him get away with this!"

Dumbledore stands up. "We need to remain calm…"

"My daughter has been kidnapped!" Tears brim Arthur's eyes. "If you think I am going to stand around, you don't know me very well!" Arthur leaves the office slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore frowns knowing that many will follow Arthur's lead. He needs to control this before it gets out of hand.

**Infirmary**

Harry stares at the unconscious form of Ron. Ron took a Dreamless Sleep Potion a couple hours ago. His body is still suffering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Neville, Dean, and many other students were tortured under the curse as well. The more fortunate students are suffering from minor injuries such as cuts and bruises. A couple students were taken to St. Mungos Hospital for treatment. Three students are dead and three have been captured.

He grits his teeth in anger. Voldemort took his sister, a good friend, and a girl he deeply cares for. The bastard used the giants as a distraction to launch an attack on Hogsmeade. The entire time the true target had been his friends. Harry's anger grows with each passing second. When he finds Voldemort, he is going to make the dark wizard pay.

A hand reaches out touching Harry's shoulder. "You are going to find Voldemort aren't you?"

"Yes, I am going to make him pay," promises Harry.

"I want in," says Cedric. "These are my friends too."

Harry glances at Cedric. The older boy is being praised as a hero for managing to take down two Death Eaters. Cedric suffered minor injuries, but Cho is at St. Mungos from a nasty curse. He turns to look at the students lying in the beds. "Your father, can he get any leads?"

Cedric nods. "I'll talk to him."

"Make it soon, I don't plan on waiting around."

**Unknown Location**

Hermione stares up into a pair of crimson eyes. Her body trembles in fear. She is covered in bruises and cuts. The clothes she is wearing are covered in dirt, dried up blood, and reveal a great deal of skin from the numerous tears. On either side of her lie an unconscious Ginny and Luna with their hands and legs bound. Both girls are in the same condition as Hermione.

Voldemort chuckles as she tries to glare at him while her body trembles. "Mudblood, I hope you have been enjoying your stay." Hermione winces as he reaches out. He laughs in amusement. As if he would ever sully his hands with touching someone so impure. "This is the fate of all who dare to oppose me."

"You won't get away with this," glares Hermione.

The dark lord smiles in amusement. "Do you believe Dumbledore will save you? That Potter will come flying to the rescue?" Voldemort starts to rub Nagini's head. "I am far more powerful than you can imagine. When they come, they will be walking into a trap. And then I will kill them. Just as I will kill you when the time is right." Hermione gulps. He lifts up his wand. "Now, amuse me. Crucio!"

**Chamber of Secrets**

"_Ah!"_

Harry snaps out of his meditation. The scar on his forehead burns. He can feel Voldemort's pleasure as the evil bastard tortures Hermione. A yell of rage comes from the padawan. He unleashes a Force Push that destroys three dummies in the training room. "Calm down," orders Master Salazar.

"I can't calm down! My friends are being tortured!"

Salazar narrows his eyes. "You knew this could happen. The moment you decided to openly challenge Voldemort, you knew he would target those you care about."

"I won't let him get away with this," grits Harry.

"If that is the attitude you have, you will never win this war. The fighter that remains calm and focused is the one that will win the fight. Rushing in like a fool only leads to death."

Harry starts to pace back and forth. "I have to save them." He clenches his hands into fists. His blood boils as he can feel their pain. "This is all my fault."

"Voldemort captured them for a reason. Relax your mind and think of a way to use this situation to your advantage," says Salazar. Harry tries to relax his mind by taking several deep breaths, but it doesn't work. Not even Occulmency is able to calm down his raging mind. Salazar watches in disappointment as Harry grows more anxious each passing moment. The teen is like a pot of boiling water left unattended. Voldemort comes one step closer to winning this war should Harry act recklessly.

**Break**

Draco shifts nervously in his seat. Everyone from the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff Tables are glaring at him. He is unable to go anywhere in school without Professor Snape as a personal escort. Since the day that the Magical Post revealed his father as one of the Death Eaters that attacked Hogsmeade, he has been attacked several times. Theordore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle have been attacked as well. Crabbe and Goyle are under protective wards in the infirmary from injuries they suffered. For the first time in his life, Draco is afraid. Almost every single student in school wants to kill him and they don't even care if it puts them in Azkaban. Fred and George Weasley are the ones that he is keeping an eye on. The twins are out for blood since their little sister got captured.

A new copy of the Magical Post soon appears in front of every single student and teacher. Draco's eyes widen as he reads the front page.

**Minister Fudge Resigns!**

_ Two days after the attack on Hogsmeade, Minister Fudge has resigned as Minister of Magic. Minister Fudge, who vehemently assured us all that Dumbledore was senile and Harry Potter is nothing more than an attention seeking child, is now claiming that Dumbledore and Harry Potter are telling the truth about Voldemort's return. He steps down from office refusing to cite reasons, but recent investigations have revealed that information concerning Minister Fudge taking bribes from known Death Eaters was about to come to light. The Minister may be leaving office, but the public demands that all those in the Ministry be investigated for corruption. _

The paper falls to the floor. Umbridge takes a step back with fearful eyes. Fudge is no longer in office. No one will be able to protect her. Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimegour are the two candidates running for office to replace Fudge. Neither of those two will let what she has done at Hogwarts slide.

An evil smile appears on her face. It looks like it is time to implement the plan. She will make sure that she stays in power. There is one way to make sure of that.

**Order of the Phoenix**

A hand slams down upon the table. "You can't tell us anything?!" glares Bill. "What kind of spy are you?"

Snape scowls, "the Dark Lord keeps the girls trapped in a strong magical barrier. I couldn't get to them even if I tried."

"How….how is Ginny?" sniffs Molly. Snape refuses to meet the woman's eyes. Tears begin to stream down her face.

Sirius clenches his hands into fists. That bastard Voldemort is going to pay for taking those girls. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, he is going to do whatever it takes to get them back. His eyes glance over at Dumbledore who sits at the end of the table with those damn sad eyes. Is that all the _great_ wizard can do? A growl comes from the falsely accused criminal. "Albus, when are we going to make those bastards pay? We all know they are hiding at Malfoy Manor!"

Everyone turns to look at the Headmaster. Dumbledore stands up. "Sirius, the reason we have come together is not to attack others, but to defend those unable to protect themselves."

"I'm in," says Charlie.

"Charlie!"

Arthur surprises Molly. "When do you want to head out Sirius?"

"I am coming too. You will need someone who can take down the wards," says Bill.

"An attack on Malfoy Manor, count me in," smirks Moody.

Dumbledore frowns, "Alastor this…"

"Sorry, but I agree with them. Sometimes the best way to defend is to attack," grunts Moody. "The time for talking is over, time to take some action."

Sirius stands up straight. "I say we attack tonight." A round of agreement comes from almost all the members of the Order. Dumbledore takes a seat with a shake of his head. This is a foolhardy plan that will end in disaster.

**Forbidden Forest**

"I am sorry, but we are limited on how far we can travel."

Harry lowers his head. "I understand."

Bane's eyes harden. "This will not happen again. I have sent two of my fastest warriors to watch over the human village. Next time, we will be prepared."

"I am not concerned with defending a destroyed village. I need to find out where Voldemort is hiding." Harry begins to pace back and forth. "Who knows what type of torture my friends are suffering under."

"You need to rest." Helena walks forward. She reaches out placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. He stiffens but starts to calm down a bit. "If you make a decision now, it will be reckless and only cause more harm."

The centaur leader speaks up. "Voldemort is not going to stop using this tactic. Kidnapping hostages is commonplace in war. Long ago, the centaur clans were forced into servitude when our friends and family were captured as hostages. It is an underhanded and dirty tactic, but a strategy nonetheless. Even if you save your friends, Voldemort will try this again to get under your skin."

Harry knows that this is true. He studied many books and newspaper articles that talked about the First War against Voldemort. Voldemort's strategies of blackmail and kidnapping are not new to him. It still doesn't make him feel any better. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were all captured because they are close to him. None of them deserve what is happening to them. "I am going to rest," lies Harry. The padawan turns around leaving the village without a goodbye.

Helena frowns. "I fear he is going to walk into a trap."

"This is a lesson in war that needs to accept," states Bane.

**Malfoy Manor**

Snape kneels down. "My Lord, I have news regarding the Order." Voldemort sits up and gestures for his servant to speak. "They are letting their anger get the best of them. A plan is being formed to attack Malfoy Manor. It will happen tonight."

An amused smile appears on Voldemort's face. He begins to laugh. Snape feels shivers run up and down his spine while listening to such evil laughter. "Everything is going according to plan. Dumbledore is no longer able to control his people." Voldemort rubs Nagini's head. "It is time to destroy Potter, once and for all."

**Hogwarts**

Harry enters the castle no closer to finding a way to help his friends. It is not the centaurs fault. He knows that if they knew a way to find his friends that they would help in an instant. There has to be something he can do to help his friends! A strong presence makes him turn his head to see a ghostly dog come running through the wall towards him. "Sirius?" The dog opens its mouth and begins to speak in his godfather's voice.

"_Hey pup, some of us are going to be leaving Headquarters to attack Malfoy Manor. We are going to make that bastard pay for what he did. Along with anyone else we find inside the manor. I'll update you on how things went once we get back. Stay safe!"_

The ghostly dog Patronus disperses into magical particles. Harry gains a determined look. An attack on Malfoy Manor sounds good to him. Dobby will be able to take him to Sirius. Just as he is about to call the house elf, a sickly sweet voice interrupts him. "Potter, I have been looking for you." He turns around to see Umbridge walking towards him. Her eyes are twinkling and a large smile splits her ugly face.

"I don't have time for you," glares Harry.

Umbridge starts to laugh. As she steps closer he notices her wand pointing right at him. "It is time for your punishment. All the trouble you have caused me, time to make you pay."

Harry tenses ready to make a move. "I am really not in the mood. Leave or I will crush you."

She waves her wand in a childish manner. "My Lord, is eager to see you tonight." Harry's eyes widen. Laughter comes from the toad woman. The darkness around the witch grows with each ear piercing note that comes from her mouth. "If you want your friends to live, I suggest you hand over your wand and come with me."

"You are working for Voldemort."

Umbridge gains a look of irritation. "Address him properly!" Harry grits his teeth. "Your wand…now!" He reaches into his robes and pulls out his wand. She wordlessly summons the wand from his hand. Her fingers wrap around his wand. "I should have snapped this in two months ago after I expelled you." Umbridge clenches her fingers around the wand. Reluctantly, she places it in her pocket. A wave of the wand causes ropes to burst forth wrapping around his wrists. He winces in pain as the ropes snap his wrists together tightly. "Ready to go?"

He stares at her intently. "You are going to regret working for him." Umbridge gives a harsh shove knocking Harry to the ground. A kick to the ribs makes him grit in pain.

"Get moving Potter, I don't have all day."

**Malfoy Manor**

Sirius crouches down low. "What's the situation?"

Bill lowers his wand. "These wards are strong. It is going to take some time to bring them down." Sirius frowns not liking that one bit. "I say about twenty to thirty minutes to create a hole large enough for us to pass through undetected."

"Why not just rip the wards down?" grunts Moody.

"I do that and everyone inside that Manor will know we are coming. Who knows what will happen to Ginny and the others if they are in there," replies Bill.

A curse comes from Sirius. "Alright, we will continue to scout the grounds for any openings. Let us know when you are done." Bill nods. Moody and Sirius move out.

**Ministry of Magic**

In a crack, Umbridge and Harry appear in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Harry looks around. This is his first time being at the Ministry. He isn't all that impressed. The Chamber of Secrets is more welcoming than this place. Umbridge shoves him from behind. Giving a glare, he walks forward.

Harry pauses as he walks through the main checkpoint. A wizard lies on the ground with eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. There is no rise or fall of the chest. The security wizard is dead. He turns away and continues to walk forward. Voldemort is here. Emerald eyes harden, he uses the Force to loosen the ropes around his wrists. "There is an elevator up ahead. Get into it," orders Umbridge.

"Where are we going?"

Umbridge shoots a Stinging Hex. Harry grits his teeth refusing to cry out in pain. Stumbling, he manages to stay on his feet. She continues to smile sweetly. "Do as you are told Potter. There is no Dumbledore here to protect you." He bites back a scathing remark and enters into the elevator. Umbridge shoves him into the wall before turning around. "Department of Mysteries!" The elevator begins to move at high speeds.

'Department of Mysteries?' Harry is confused. Why is she taking him there? What is that place? This is the first time he ever heard of such a place.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Cissy dear, make sure to keep an eye on those children," cackles Bellatrix.

Narcissa glares at her older sister. "You presume too much to order me around in my own home."

Bellatrix fingers her wand. "Oh? Perhaps a duel to find out who is in charge." Narcissa stands up drawing her own wand.

"Enough." Snape steps between the two witches. "Our Lord gave us strict orders. We have unwanted guests arriving. This duel can be reserved for a later time."

A cackle full of insanity comes from Bellatrix. "Another time, Cissy!" Bellatrix walks away humming a tune with a slight skip in her step. The witch is thinking about all the light wizards and witches she is going to kill.

Snape regards Narcissa calmly. "The hostages…"

"How is Draco?" demands Narcissa.

"He is fine."

Narcissa walks towards Snape. "Do not lie to me." Her eyes smolder in unconcealed rage. "I know there have attacks on students in Slytherin."

"Draco is protected like I promised he would be," reassures Snape. "I will make sure no harm comes to him."

The Malfoy matriarch calms down a small bit. A nod comes from the woman. "The hostages are secured." Narcissa turns on her heel. One last remark comes from the witch. "I hope we have chosen the right side. My son will never find freedom if the dark lord loses." She walks away with that last remark.

Snape watches her leave. 'It is much too late as it is for any of us to find freedom.'

**Department of Mysteries**

A whispering of voices reaches Harry's ears. He turns his head becoming enticed by the voices. Umbridge knocks him forward into a chamber that is forbidden except to the highest of personnel. Harry keeps his balance and looks around the new room trying to find the source of the voice. "This is the Death Chamber, where the Ministry used to punish criminals like you long ago," smirks Umbridge.

The Death Chamber is a large echoing room that is dimly lit and rectangular. Kept in the center of a raised stone dais in a sunken, great stone pit some twenty feet deep, with benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater and surrounded by a cold air and complete stillness is an object that catches Harry's full attention. Whispers are coming from the strange object. It sounds like his mother and father are whispering to him. "That is the Veil." Umbridge leans forward whispering into his ear. "It is a gateway to the underworld. Criminals who committed the foulest of crimes were forced to walk through the Veil. None of them ever returned."

"_Focus!"_

Harry clears his mind and puts up his Occulmency shields to ignore the voices. "Is this why you brought me here?"

Umbridge casts another Stinging Hex. Harry endures the spell barely reacting to it. Her eyes narrow in anger at his sudden tolerance. A slash of the wand causes a silver spell to slash open his chest. Blood sprays from the wound and he drops to a knee. "Don't worry, I am not going to kill you. It would be fitting to kill you in this room, but my lord desires an object in the next room." She gestures for him to get moving. Gritting, he stands up and is shoved towards the door at the far end of the room.

'Voldemort wants me to get something for him. Why does he need me?' wonders Harry.

The two enter into the next room. This new room is twice as big as the last room with a ceiling as high as a cathedral. The chamber is cold with rows upon rows of towering shelves that contains hundreds of small dusty orbs. Umbridge pushes him through the chamber until coming upon row 97. He is pushed down row 97. "Take a look," she smirks.

Harry's eyes widen upon. There in front of him is a glowing orb with his name under it. _Harry Potter and ? (Voldemort). _Why is there an orb in here with his name on it?

"Pick it up!"

"Why don't you pick it up?"

Umbridge's eyes narrow. Her wand jabs him in the neck. "Do it now!" Harry reaches forward. His fingers touch the cool surface of the orb. Gently, he lifts it up. There is something contained inside the orb. "Hand it over!"

"Catch." He tosses the orb up into the air. Umbridge panics and lowers her wand to catch the orb. An invisible force slams into the dark witch blasting her backwards. The orb falls down into Harry's freed hands. "Where is Voldemort?"

A groan comes from the witch. Umbridge stands up to glare at Harry. "How? I have your wand!"

"I haven't needed a wand in a long time. Where is Voldemort?"

"Crucio!"

He dodges out of the way and raises his hand to channel the Force. Using the Force, he lifts up several of the orbs hurling them at Umbridge. Umbridge magically creates a shield that orbs shatter upon. She waves her wand conjuring more ropes. Harry uses the Force to turn the ropes into metal chains that head back at Umbridge. The chains slam against her shield. "You really think you can defeat a Ministry trained witch?" taunts Umbridge.

Harry replies with a small smile. "I let you bring me here the whole time." Umbridge's eyes narrow. Anger fills the witch. She slashes her wand destroying the chain and then thrusts her wand towards him. A jet of flames heads straight for him. The flames strike an invisible barrier that splits them down the middle much to Umbridge's shock. "You're not the only one that can create shields. Now answer my question, where is Voldemort?!"

"Die! Avada Kedvra!" Harry ducks down low and swings his arm. Umbridge is sent flying into the shelves knocking down dozens of orbs. An orb falls into her hands. Suddenly, she begins to scream as if being electrocuted. Her body begins to writhe around like a fish out of water. He watches as the witch is put through unimaginable pain. It all happens within ten seconds before she stops moving and her arms flop to the ground dropping the orb. Umbridge stares blankly up at the ceiling with drool leaking from her lips.

A hand reaches out touching her neck. 'She is alive, but her brain is dead.' Harry stares at the witch not feeling the least bit sorry. That is why she wanted him to grab the orb. Since it is about him, he is allowed to touch it. No one except those that the orb is about can touch them.

"_Master is waiting."_

Harry spins around to see a large snake staring at him. "Nagini." This is Voldemort's personal pet. Nagini turns around and begins to slither away. He follows the snake making sure to keep the orb safe.

**Malfoy Manor**

"It's open."

Bill waves his wand causing the air to shimmer. "Tonks and Moony will stay with Bill to keep the hole in the ward open. Arthur, Moody, and Charlie are with me," whispers Sirius.

A grunt comes from the one-legged former Auror. "The wards protecting the manor are preventing my eye from piercing it. I count three Death Eaters outside patrolling." Moody's magical eye swivels around trying to find more Death Eaters.

"Padfoot, the point of this is to determine whether the girls are here or not. If they are get them and get out," says Remus firmly.

"Once we are inside I'll leave finding to the girls to Moody and Arthur." Sirius enters the wards. Remus frowns at his friend's reckless behavior.

Moody brings up the rear with Sirius taking point. Arthur and Charlie have their wands out watching opposite sides. Moody jabs his wand forward launching a red spell. It strikes a Death Eater coming around the corner of the manor. The Death Eater drops to the ground unconscious. Sirius waves his wand conjuring black ropes that bind the Death Eater's arms and legs. Charlie picks up the dark wizard's wand and snaps it in two. "How do we get into the house without setting off the wards?" whispers Charlie.

Sirius reaches into his robes pulling out a knife. He jabs it into the back door and an unlocking sound fills the air. Carefully, he opens the door. "Moody?" whispers Arthur.

"The heaviest wards are located underneath the manor," grunts Moody. "I count four of the scum including Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I am so happy that you recognize me." Moody snarls. He enters into the manor leaving the others behind. Bellatrix stands waiting in the kitchen with a knife in one hand and her wand in the other. "It has been so long since I got to _play_."

Moody raises his wand up deflecting a spell into the wall. An explosion fills the kitchen. "Go on ahead! The dungeons are located in the living room behind the fireplace." He launches several spells at Bellatrix. She cackles launching her own spells.

"Let's go!" Arthur takes the lead running from the kitchen. Bellatrix tosses the knife at Arthur's back, but Sirius blasts it away. Her eyes burn in rage, but she has no time to stop them as Moody engages her in a duel.

**Ministry of Magic – Atrium**

Nagini leads Harry into the atrium. A powerful presence in the Dark Side of the Force fills the entire atrium. Harry looks ahead to see Voldemort sitting upon a self-made throne. Nagini slithers around the chair. Voldemort reaches out rubbing the snakes head. "Potter…"

"Where are they?" demands Harry.

Voldemort smiles in amusement. "I see your manners have not improved. It is customary to kneel in the presence of your lord."

Harry lifts up the orb. "My friends or I will destroy this orb."

The dark lord's eyes narrow. No longer is the dark wizard amused. Emerald and crimson eyes stare deep into the other. Voldemort snaps his fingers. In a black cloud of smoke, Luna appears a good distance behind Harry tied up in black ropes. Harry spins around. His eyes widen upon see Luna covered in cuts and bruises. Blood covers her clothes. "Harry," whispers the girl. Luna collapses forward.

"Luna!"

"I wouldn't move." Harry freezes. Out of the shadows, Rabastan comes out of the shadows with his wand pointed at Luna. "Did you really think the Dark Lord would be unprepared?" smirks Rabastan.

"I heard you have feelings for this blood traitor." Voldemort stands up. The throne vanishes into thin air. "The other two are being held safely for the time being." Harry's eyes narrow. "Oh, I know about the Order's plans to rescue them. Right about now, the Order is walking into a trap. Soon, every single one of them will be dead."

Harry clenches the orb tightly. "Join me Potter. And I will spare them," smirks Voldemort.

**Malfoy Manor**

"It's a trap!" shouts Sirius.

Arthur and Charlie are dueling back to back. Spells are flying through the air. Death Eaters and the Order are dueling intensely. Sirius launches a ball of fire striking a Death Eater in the chest. As the dark wizard falls, two more come forward to take the fallen one's place. "Moody said there were only four," winces Charlie. Blood pours down from a cut on his left arm.

"The Dark Lord knows powerful magic. Moody only sees what the wards want him to see," states Lucius firing a spell at Charlie.

"Lucius!" Arthur fires a pale blue spell. It strikes Lucius blasting him backwards into the couch. Lucius coughs up blood. "Charlie go to the dungeons, get the girls!"

"But…"

Sirius twirls around pointing his wand at the fireplace. "Reducto! Bombardo!" The two spells strike the wall. A powerful explosion forces the fighting to come to a stop for a second. Once the dust clears, it reveals a destroyed wall with a hidden set of stairs leading underneath the mansion. "Get going!" Charlie nods racing down the stairs. The remaining five Death Eaters surround Sirius and Arthur. Arthur and Sirius share a nod. Both start to cast spells with a ferocity that forces the dark wizards back.

**Ministry of Magic**

Voldemort looks down upon Harry with superiority. "Kneel before me or your friends will die."

The padawan grits his teeth. He turns his head to look at Luna. Harry curses inwardly. Closing his eyes, he reluctantly begins to fall to a knee. Voldemort's eyes light up. It is in that moment that Voldemort lets down his guard. Harry reacts instantly tossing the orb at Voldemort. "No!" Voldemort moves out of the way dodging the orb and spins around raising his wand to freeze it in the air. Rabastan has no time to react when Harry spins around using the Force to rip the wand out of the dark wizards hand and simultaneously blast Rabastan backwards into the fountain. The Death Eater's head smacks against the stone statue and he falls face first into the water.

A humming sound makes Voldemort turn around to face Potter. Harry stands calmly with his lightsaber at the ready. "I will never kneel before you." He reaches out with the Force shattering the orb as it is about to land in Voldemort's hand.

"No!"

Harry twirls his lightsaber. "Don't like it when people take things from you? Now you will never learn what was hidden in that orb."

A deep anger burns inside Voldemort. The dark lord's face contorts in pure rage. Voldemort begins to hiss like a snake. "Potter! You will die! Crucio!" Harry surprises Voldemort by deflecting the spell away with his lightsaber. "Impossible!"

"You are not the only one with power," glares Harry.

Luna slowly opens her eyes. The world around her is a blur at first, but soon enough she adapts. Her eyes widen upon seeing the boy she loves dueling with Voldemort. _"Luna!" _That voice in her head. _"You need to leave now. Go get help!" _The ropes binding her hands loosens before falling to the floor.

'Harry…'

"_Go! I can handle him!"_

Harry glances back for a moment. Emerald and silver eyes meet. He gives a small nod before leaping over two Killing Curses. Luna bites her lip, but slowly begins to stand up. Pain fills her body. She fights through it knowing she has to get help.

Voldemort and Harry begin to circle each other. "That is an interesting weapon. You have been keeping many secrets Potter."

"I am going to defeat you. I'll end this war before it even starts," promises Harry.

The dark lord smirks, amused by such words. "Foolish Potter, I shall finish what I started fifteen years ago!"

**Malfoy Manor**

Charlie races down below until he reaches the bottom. It leads to a wide room with a single cell. There lying in the cell are two girls in tattered remains of clothes with blood, cuts, and bruises covering their bodies. "Ginny!" Charlie runs over towards the cell. "Hermione!" Neither girl responds to their name.

"You can shout all day, but they will never respond."

He spins around with his wand drawn. Narcissa Malfoy stands calmly with her own wand pointed at him. Charlie's eyes narrow. "They are not dead. At least not yet." She stands up straight. "Wards surround the cell. I highly doubt you have the skill to remove them."

"Take them down or I will kill you."

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "Kill me, and you will never be able to reach them." Anger fills the young man. He prepares to cast a spell, but she continues to talk. "The Dark Lord knew you were coming. The hole you created in the wards is gone. Your brother and those with him are under attack. If you surrender, I will make your death quick."

"Diffindo."

She hisses in pain as a cut opens up across her cheek. "You will have to kill me before I surrender," Charlie fires several more spells. Narcissa begins to cast her own spells.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Tonks!"

Remus conjures several knives and banishes them at the Death Eater he is dueling. The knives pierce the Death Eater killing the dark wizard. He quickly runs over to Tonks who lies on the ground with a nasty cut across her chest. Pressing a finger to her neck, he feels a weak pulse. "Remus, the wards have closed up." Bill pants with his left arm hanging limp at his side. "More are coming."

"This was a trap," says Remus. The werewolf turns his head to see three more Death Eaters running towards them. There is nowhere to run or hide. He can imagine that the others are in the same situation.

Bill grips his wand. "You ready?"

"We keep fighting until death," smiles Remus.

Suddenly, the wards around the Manor begin to shimmer. Bill watches with wide eyes as the wards begin to crack before a second later shatter. The dark wizards pause noticing it as well. "Time for the reinforcements…"

"To save the day!"

A pair of identical twins appears out of thin air. "Fred? George?" Bill is surprised for a second time in a matter of seconds.

"No time to talk…"

"We got a sister to save!"

Fred and George charge forward unleashing a barrage of spells. Bill smirks, he runs forward joining his brothers. Remus kneels down reaching into his robes. He places an object within Tonks hand. "Phoenix." She disappears into thin air. Tonks will be taken care of at St. Mungos. Remus stands up and joins the battle.

**Bellatrix vs. Moody**

A spell strikes Moody in the chest blasting him through the wall. Moody coughs up blood. A cutting spells slices his wrist open making him drop his wand. He curses angrily. Back in the day, he would have been able to handle this bitch. "Poor little Auror, I think it is time to die," Bellatrix laughs. She walks forward with eyes gleaming in joy at his misery.

Moody rolls around to look at the insane bitch. If he is going to die, he is going to do it with his eyes wide open and fighting to the last breath. "Take your best shot." Bellatrix raises her wand lust twinkling in her eyes.

"Avada…"

"Incendio!"

Bellatrix spins around creating a magical shield to block a torrent of flames. Her eyes narrow in anger. Moody reaches over with his other hand and quickly casts a spell. It strikes her in the side blasting her back inside the house. "Professor!"

"You look familiar," grunts Moody.

"Cedric Diggory sir," the young man helps Moody up.

Moody winces in pain. "Amos's son. How did you get past the wards?"

Cedric helps Moody over to the wall and gently lowers him down. "The Headmaster tore them down. Will you be alright?"

"Go, help the others inside." Cedric nods. Moody watches as the boy leaves. A smile appears on the old wizard's face. Dumbledore decided to come after all. Looks like the old man might have some fight left in him.

**Voldemort vs. Harry**

Iron chains head towards Voldemort, but the dark lord twists his wrist turning the chains into large snakes that are sent back at Harry. Harry twirls around his lightsaber slashing the snakes to pieces. He concentrates deeply on the Force. The ground begins to shake. A giant stone hand rises out of the ground and high into the air. It gets above Voldemort and slams down with incredible force creating a minor quake.

Harry looks around trying to find Voldemort. Water rises out of the fountain and heads at the padawan's unprotected back. The water turns into a sharp blade of ice intent on impaling Harry. The Force warns him of the danger and he spins around thrusting his right arm forward. A powerful Force Barrier forms a dome around him. He watches as the ice blade shatters into millions of shards.

"There is no good or evil, only power. You have power Potter, join me and we can rule this world!"

"I don't want to rule the world. I want to protect it," replies Harry.

Laughter fills the atrium. It echoes off every wall making it impossible to find the source. "Protect this world? Even if you defeat me, do you think the world will accept you? Look at the power you wield! The world will never accept you!" Harry spins around using his lightsaber to deflect several spells back into the shadows. Voldemort is forced out of the shadows. "Avada Kedvra!" The spell is reflected back at Voldemort much to the dark lord's annoyance.

"It doesn't matter if the world turns their back on me. I know who I am, I don't need anyone else's recognition!" Harry sprints forward at incredible speeds. The blue beam passes through empty space as Voldemort vanishes. He looks up into the air to see Voldemort wave his wand rapidly. Dozens upon dozens of spells begin to rain down upon Harry. Channeling the Force, he begins to parry and deflect the spells away. A warning of danger coming from behind makes Harry twirl around in time to decapitate Nagini. In the process, three spells strike Harry. Two spells slice open his back and left arm, and the third spell hits him in the chest before exploding. Blood sprays from the wounds as he hits the ground rolling.

Voldemort appears on the ground with a light crack. "Pathetic Potter, I expected so much more."

Harry coughs up blood. He tosses away his ruined robes and stands up. Blood begins to soak through his shirt. "Sacrificing your own familiar to get a blow in." A taunting smile appears on the boy's face. "You really are a coward."

"Dying to protect others, a fool to the end," replies Voldemort.

"Avadra Kedvra!"

Shock fills Harry as he spins around to see a Killing Curse coming at him. He goes to block it, but a spell strikes him in the arm making him release his grip on the lightsaber. Voldemort smiles in glee. Rabastan stands with his wand pointed at Harry. Harry has no time to dodge the spell. A figure jumps in the path of the Killing Curse. "No!" He screams as Luna is struck by the Killing Curse and is blasted backwards into his body. His arms instinctively wrap around her. "Luna! Luna!" Falling to his knees, he begins to shake the girl. Luna lies motionless.

Rabastan scowls. "Damn girl getting in my way."

Voldemort laughs darkly. There is no compassion in the dark lord's voice. "The first of many. Death is all that awaits those that challenge my power." The dark lord continues. "I believe your friends trying to rescue the other two girls are meeting the same fate."

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius stands over the bloodied, beaten form of Arthur Weasley. The Malfoy patriarch is not in much better condition. A few Death Eaters lie in the living room dead. Arthur stares at the ceiling with shame on his face. He failed to rescue his little girl. It is the duty of a father to protect his family and he failed them. All he ever wanted to do is to teach his children good values and morals so that they would grow up to be good people. He did everything he could to make them happy. Sure, he never made that much money, but life is not about money. Love, compassion, kindness are the things he wanted to instill in them. And he failed. "This is the different between us Weasley. A peasant like you can never match up to a lord like me," Lucius smirks.

"Forgive me Ginny," whispers Arthur. "I am so sorry."

Sirius spits out blood. Damn, they were so close. He smiles feeling at peace. At least he managed to take out a few of those bastards. 'Sorry pup, looks like this is the end of the line for me.'

"Depulso!"

"Huh?" Lucius looks up in time to be struck in the side by a Banishing Charm. The remaining two Death Eaters have no time to react when stunning spells slam into them.

Cedric comes running forward. "Mr. Weasley! Are you ok?"

"Cedric?" Arthur blinks in confusion. "What…"

"Kid, forget about us and get down into that dungeon. Charlie went down there but hasn't come back up," grits Sirius. "Hermione and Ginny must be down there."

Cedric hesitate, but a nod comes from Arthur. "Right." Cedric rushes down towards the dungeon.

Sirius grits forcing his body to move. "Arthur! Get the hell up! It isn't over yet!"

Arthur's eyes harden. There is still a chance.

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry stares down at Luna's lifeless body. No matter how many times he tries, he is unable to feel her presence. She is gone. The girl he loved is gone.

Rabastan stands over Harry. There is blood pouring down his face from a nasty blow to the head. "I owe you one for that cheap shot." He points his wand directly at Harry. Voldemort smiles enjoying Harry's suffering. A nod comes from the dark lord. Rabastan smirks ready to cast his spell.

"I'll…kill…you all!"

The lightsaber flies into Harry's hand and he moves at incredible speeds. A blue beam hums to life slicing through Rabastan's arm. Rabastan never has any time to scream in pain when the blue beam is thrust straight through his chest. The Death Eater stares down at Harry with wide eyes. Harry pushes Rabastan away sending his body flying across the atrium. It hits the ground with a thud never to move again.

Voldemort is no longer smiling. Harry turns around. No longer does he have emerald eyes, but demonic yellow eyes that promise pain and death. "Avada Kedrva!" The green spells flies at Harry. It gradually begins to slow down until stopping inches before reaching its target. Voldemort's eyes narrow as the spell stays floating there. "Crucio! Avada Kedrva!" The Dark Lord launches several more spells of the darkest nature. All of the spells fly towards Harry, but end up coming to a stop before reaching the padawan. Harry narrows his eyes and thrusts his right hand forward sending all the spells flying back at Voldemort. In a crack, the dark lord vanishes. Voldemort reappears only to be caught by complete surprise as Harry comes down from above. Pain fills the dark lord as the lightsaber slashes through his robes delivering a shallow cut about a foot long in length across Voldemort's chest. A powerful Force Push sends Voldemort flying through the air. Voldemort grits, able to use his magic at the last second to stop from hitting the fountain.

Harry twirls around the lightsaber. He walks forward in a slow, deliberate manner. Voldemort waves his wand launching several bolts of lightning. The bolts of lightning are absorbed by the lightsaber leaving Harry unharmed. "You think you are stronger than me!" Voldemort lifts his wand above his head. The wind begins to swirl around the dark lord. An invisible hand wraps around Voldemort's throat breaking his concentration on the spell. The dark lord begins to choke as Harry lifts him into the air. Harry slams Voldemort straight down into the ground. Voldemort weakly lifts up his wand, but it is ripped from his hand and sent flying into the darkness. The dark lord looks up to see demonic yellow eyes staring down at him. For the first time in what seems like an eternity, fear begins to fill the dark wizard. There is no escape. He is staring into the eyes of death. Harry lifts the lightsaber above his head. "Die!"

"_Harry!"_

The blue beam hovers mere centimeters from Voldemort's skull. Harry's freezes. His eyes are wide in disbelief. Demonic yellow eyes fade away to a bright emerald. He turns around. "Luna?"

Voldemort gives a bloody smirk. "Fool." Harry spins around in time to see Voldemort vanish into thin air.

"No!"

A yell filled with so much anguish and pain. The atrium is ripped apart by the Force Yell. Harry falls to his knees. What happened? He had Voldemort! But then he heard a voice. It was Luna's voice. She was calling out to him. How? She is dead. Tears begin to stream down his face. Luna…is dead.

A familiar voice says him name softly. "Harry." The padawan doesn't respond. An old wizard comes up behind Harry. Dumbledore reaches out placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We need to go."

"She…stopped me. I was about to kill him and she stopped me." Harry stares at the ground. "Why?"

Dumbledore squeezes Harry's shoulder. "Killing, is never the correct path to take."

Harry spins around in anger. Dumbledore's hand is slapped away. "They killed her! She is dead because of him! I was going to make him pay! I am going to make them all pay!"

"Doing such a thing, would have not made Luna happy." Harry grabs Dumbledore's robes. He is about to attack the old wizard, but Dumbledore's next words cause him to pause. "Luna never wanted to harm those that bullied her. I remember a girl that even though she was picked on and teased, she never once resorted to violence. She would always have a smile on her face. Even when she joined a group that was teaching magic to defend against the dark arts, she joined not to learn how to fight properly, but to spend time with her friends." Dumbledore gives a knowing smile. "I think you know the reason she stopped you."

The padawan releases the old wizard. Like a man with no soul, he walks over to where Luna lies. He kneels down next to her. Harry looks at her face. As always, there is a dreamy smile on her face. She never left to get help. The whole time she stayed in order to help him when he needed it most. Luna gave her life so that he could live. "How are the others?"

"I received word that a trap was waiting for them so I gathered who I could find and went to help them. It took a great deal of magic to destroy the wards. I am afraid that is the reason I arrived too late to help you." Dumbledore gives an apologetic look. "Aurors will be coming soon."

Harry picks up Luna's body. Dumbledore places a hand on the boy's shoulder. The three vanish into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

A large bonfire burns in the Forbidden Forest. Bane walks towards the single individual staring deeply into the fires. The centaur leader comes up beside the boy that was forced into an early adulthood. Harry stares into the flames not saying a single word. "The losses of ones we love are never easy," states the centaur knowingly. "But they are never truly gone. They live inside of us."

Harry continues to stare into the fire. "She saved me." Bane glances down at Harry. "If I would have killed Voldemort in my rage, I would have been lost to the darkness. I wouldn't have stopped with Voldemort. I was going to make them all pay."

Bane gains a look of understanding. "You would have turned into Voldemort."

"Luna stopped me. She saved my life twice that night…And I couldn't even save her once." There are no tears in his eyes. He stands up straight with a determined expression. "Bane, I can't win this war alone. I was a fool to think pushing away my friends and family would keep them out of the war. Please forgive me for my behavior."

The centaur leader places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mistakes are a part of life. It is unfair that the burden of war falls on one so young, but you are handling it the best you can."

A small smile appears on Harry's face. "I need to do better. People are going to die. I want to make sure that I am able to prevent as many deaths as possible." Harry reaches out letting the flames lick his fingers. "It is time we gather allies."

"Will you be able to kill Voldemort?"

"Dumbledore is the one that believes there are other alternatives. I believe that there are some that can be saved and others that can't be. Voldemort is beyond redemption. Besides, I learned a valuable lesson from Luna."

Bane becomes curious. "What was that?"

"There is no death, there is the Force."

**Grimmauld Place**

"How is she?"

Fred gives a reassuring smile no making any jokes. "Mum is with her. The healers say she will make a full recovery. It is going to take a few weeks, but Ginny is going to be fine."

"Hermione?"

"Same."

Arthur smiles in relief. He reaches over gripping his son's arm tightly. Fred squeezes his dad's hand. The door to the room opens up and in walks Remus. Remus is carrying a tray with several potions. "I think our plan backfired on us. We managed to save the girls, but now we are considered criminals for attacking an _upstanding_ citizen. Can't even go to St. Mungos for proper treatment."

Remus and Fred gently help Arthur sit up so he can take his potions. "The plan worked out great. Ginny and Hermione are safe," smiles Arthur.

"Yeah, but Luna…" Fred doesn't finish the sentence. There is no need to. Remus and Arthur become somber. A fourteen year old girl tortured and killed. She never even got the chance to truly live.

"Come on, you need to take your potions." Remus grabs the first vial. "The faster you heal, the better."

**Malfoy Manor Destroyed! Hostages Rescued!**

_ Two nights ago, Malfoy Manor was attacked by a group of wizards and witches led by Sirius Black. Black, who the Ministry claims is a Death Eater, attacked Malfoy Manor in order to rescue the girls captured in the Hogsmeade attack. It turns out that Lucius Malfoy was not only kidnapped the girls, but he was giving sanctuary to over a dozen Death Eaters. A battle broke out between the two groups. The battle grew so intense that Malfoy Manor was destroyed. However, Black and his group managed to rescue Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Luna Lovegood was killed by Rabastan Lestrange during a battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger endured torture under the Cruciatus Curse for prolonged periods of time. The two girls are at St. Mungos undergoing treatment and according to the healers will make a full recovery. Is Sirius Black and his group heroes? What will the Ministry do about Lucius Malfoy housing known Death Eaters and escapees from Azkaban? _

Amelia puts down the paper. As much damage as the Magical Post is doing to the Ministry's reputation, she has to admit that she enjoys reading articles that aren't full of lies. She has learned much about the Ministry and the mistakes that her own people are making through the Magical Post. The Magical Post even talks about a battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. A battle that must have been on a level she can't even imagine. The entire atrium is in shambles. It is going to take a couple weeks for maintenance to restore all the damage. Is Harry Potter, a mere teenager, truly that strong?

The Second War against Voldemort is starting and there are so many new developments. Amelia is not sure where to split her forces. Does she attempt to bring Potter in for interrogation or does she focus on finding Malfoy and the other Death Eaters? This war is far more complicated than the last one. That means it will far more dangerous as well. She is going to have to make a decision and do it quickly.

**Forbidden Forest**

Ronan frowns, "the weapons are great, but we are unfamiliar with such technology. It will take us years to learn to build our own."

"So we need to find someone who can understand the technology and build the weapons in a timely manner," states Harry.

"Do you know anyone that can?"

Harry folds his arms inside his sleeves. The padawan thinks deeply on the matter. Technology is something that the magical world refuses to acknowledge. Wizards and witches feel that _magic_ is superior to all technology. Such an opinion will change in time as more and more battles commence. Voldemort knows first-hand that a lightsaber has the power to deflect spells. It is an object that uses a crystal that focuses the Force into a high energy beam. "I am afraid that I do not know anyone either," sighs Harry.

Bane is less than pleased. "If we had access to more weapons, the centaurs could launch an attack upon the giants." The centaur leader points at the map lying on the circular table. "My scouts report that there is a clan of giants on the outskirts near the base of the mountain. Giants that are loyal to Voldemort."

"What about the goblins?" All eyes turn to the newest member to join the alliance. Cedric Diggory stands at the other end of the table. He shifts nervously. "The goblins are master at making weapons. At least, they were when it comes to swords and armor. During the Goblin Wars, they created weapons that could absorb and use magic to cast their own spells."

"A new voice brings new wisdom," smiles Helena.

Ronan nods. "Yes, the goblins are warriors like us. It is a sound idea."

"One problem with that," interjects Moody. Like Cedric, Moody was invited by Harry to join the alliance. Remus and Sirius are the ones that suggested Moody be brought into the fold. "The goblins only care about money. If they are able to recreate your weapons, what is to stop them from selling such items to our enemies?"

"Voldemort will never resort to using technology. To him it is a muggle invention that is beneath him." Harry shakes his head. "He will not seek to use such weapons no matter how advantageous it would be."

Moody grunts in agreement, "even so, can you trust the goblins to not use them?"

"A neutral meeting area is what we need. The goblins will meet with us." Helena looks over at Harry. A knowing smile is on her beautiful face. "Harry, I believe you should pay a visit to Gringotts." Harry nods. It is the best idea they have.

**Break**

"I don't know how you do it. I was so nervous."

Harry smiles and gently uses the Force to calm Cedric down. "I was nervous at first as well. Bane can be quite intimidating." Cedric nods in total agreement. "But you have to remember that we are all fighting towards the same goal. The centaurs desire to live in peace as much as we do. You really impressed them with your insight."

Cedric starts to relax. "Think so?"

"Impressed me." Harry gives a sheepish smile. "No wonder you are Head Boy. I didn't know anything about the Goblin Wars."

"Trust me, not easy staying awake during those classes."

The two young men laugh. Harry and Cedric continue to talk while heading back towards Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore gives a grandfatherly smile. "Amelia, it is a pleasure to see you." Amelia takes a seat. "It seems congratulation is in order. I hear you have been chosen to be the next…"

"Albus, I did not come here to play these games." She gives him a hard look that would make a lesser man squirm. Amelia sits up straight. "I was hoping to run into Mr. Potter, but he seems to be suspiciously missing for his OWL exams."

"Why would you want to speak to Harry?"

Amelia shows her annoyance. "I told you I do not wish to play games." Dumbledore pops a lemon drop into his mouth. "It is all over the Magical Post. Potter dueled with Voldemort. A duel that destroyed the entire atrium at the Ministry of Magic. Now, tell me where I can find him."

A silence fills the office. Dumbledore leans back the twinkle in his eyes disappearing. The old wizard strokes his beard. "I am afraid that I lost saw Mr. Potter a week ago. Shortly after delivering Luna's body to her father, he disappeared. I have not seen him since."

The Mistress of Magic is not happy to receive such information. In truth, she already received such information from Susan. She was hoping to pry some information from Dumbledore, but the old wizard is unknowing as everyone else. It impresses her that Potter is choosing to fight this war on his own terms and not follow Dumbledore. Amelia always believed that Dumbledore was much too soft to fight a war. Dumbledore believes too much in redemption and second chances. Many of the Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban should have been sentenced to death. If they had been, fewer lives would have been lost at Hogsmeade. "Amelia, I do hope that you don't intend to allow Aurors to use lethal force," says Dumbledore. "It will only escalate the war."

"That decision is none of your concern." Amelia stands up. "Those matters will be discussed once I am sworn into office."

Dumbledore stands up. "Amelia..."

"Good day Albus."

She leaves the office without another word. He shakes his head. Amelia is much like Barty Crouch in the first war. The woman believes that violence can only be stopped with violence. Such a train of thought will only lead to more death. He needs to find Harry before Amelia does. Who knows what will happen should they meet. Harry is still not ready to make rational decisions.

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Master, I am ready to learn more than Transfiguration. I want to learn more. Please, I am ready," begs Harry.

Salazar strokes his beard. "I suppose it is time to teach you more." Harry remains quiet. "Why have I refused to teach you spells? Do you know the reason I forbid you from going to classes?"

Harry thinks deeply on the matter. Most spells require a wand to use. A wand is a tool for those that are too lazy to learn to use the Force properly. But there is another reason that Master Salazar refused for him to learn to use spells. He gains a hard look. "Master, I am ready to learn more than Transfiguration. I want to learn more. Please, I am ready," begs Harry.

Salazar strokes his beard. "I suppose it is time to teach you more." Harry remains quiet. "Why have I refused to teach you spells? Do you know the reason I forbid you from going to classes?"

Harry thinks deeply on the matter. Most spells require a wand to use. A wand is a tool for those that are too lazy to learn to use the Force properly. But there is another reason that Master Salazar refused for him to learn to use spells. He gains a hard look. "Transfiguration is a neutral art that teaches neither defense nor attack. It is an art that can be used for whatever the user desires. A good basis for you to increase your abilities with the Force that won't influence you down either path." Harry is surprised by such knowledge. He never thought about Transfiguration in such a way. It is true though, when he uses Transfiguration he doesn't feel a pull to the Light or Dark Side of the Force. On the other hand, when he uses abilities such as the Force Barrier it is oriented more towards the Light Side of the Force. When he was consumed with the Dark Side of the Force, he was able to use such abilities as the Force Choke. "Legilmency and Occulmency are also neutral arts. Reading someone's mind is not evil, it is when you try to control someone's mind does it lean more towards the Dark Side. Do you understand?"

A nod comes from the padawan. The Force Push is a neutral technique that he learned from Master Salazar as well. It has no pull towards either side of the Force. Force Barrier, a technique he learned on his own, is a technique that pulls more towards the Light Side. He focuses on protecting others in order to perform the technique, but he knows that it can be considered a neutral technique as well. Force Telekinesis is another neutral technique that can fall on either side of the spectrum depending on the wielder. Master Salazar has been purposely having him learn such techniques so that the only things influencing him on how he wants to use the Force are his own decisions. "I wanted you to focus on learning about the Force. The Light and Dark Side of the Force are influence purely by our emotions. The Force by itself is merely the Force with no allegiance towards either side. I had you practice Occulmency so that you would be able to prevent emotions from interfering with your perception of the Force. Anger, revenge, pain, and hatred corrupt the Force turning into a dark entity. Love, compassion, and kindness are emotions that make the Force into a warm glow. However, love can be used for darkness. Pain can help us find clarity and open our eyes to the light. The Force surrounds and binds all life together."

The padawan finally understands. "You wanted to keep my focus on the Force not being concerned about Light and Dark."

"A futile gesture on my part considering the threat of Voldemort and the ongoing war," smirks Salazar. "The Dark Side is so thick with so much destruction and death that it is hard not to choose one side over the other."

Harry stares at his master. "Do you think I am making the right decision in choosing to kill Voldemort?"

Salazar strokes his bead. "Helga and my Master believe that all life is precious. It is a philosophy that I tried to emulate." The former wizard and Jedi shakes his head. "But many times in my travels I came across individuals who were too lost in their own dark selfish desires that in order to save others, I had to kill them. I never took joy in taking the life of another, but I had a responsibility to protect and if I had to bear that burden than I would."

A smile appears on Harry's face. "I feel the same." Harry stands up straight. "The next time I face Voldemort, I will kill him. It will not be out of rage or anger, it will be for justice. To stop him from killing others."

"Go to the library and begin to study Wards. You are ready to further your understanding of the Force," orders Salazar. Harry bows respectfully.

**Unknown Location**

Voldemort stares into the darkness. Crimson eyes are glowing brightly. No one dares to approach the dark lord. Bellatrix the ever faithful, cowers in the darkness with the others. It has been a week since the battle in the Ministry of Magic and the destruction of Malfoy Manor. The dark lord has been in a foul mood ever since his defeat.

Narcissa is in the shadows on her knees. The woman curses her husband. He chose the wrong side. Now their home and reputation is ruined. It is only a matter of time before the Ministry puts out a warrant to arrest them. Amelia Bones is going to become Minister and she is not the type of woman to show any compassion. The Malfoys will be removed from the Wizengamont. She already had to remove Draco from Hogwarts after taking his OWLs. Her son has nowhere to go to school. Lucius has ruined them by joining sides with the dark lord. There has to be a way to rectify this situation.

"My Lord is it true?"

A Death Eater steps forward with a paper in hand. Voldemort's eyes narrow. "It says here that your father was a muggle…"

"Avadra Kedvra!"

A green spell strikes the Death Eater in the chest. Voldemort summons the paper into his hand. Crimson eyes burn in anger.

**Voldemort: A Half-Blood!**

_ Voldemort claims to be a pureblood bent on removing those of __**lesser**__ blood from the magical world. He believes that pureblood wizards and witches are the ones that deserve to rule. It is ironic that he believes that purebloods should rule when he is a half-blood. Voldemort's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle Sr. was a muggle that Merope Gaunt secretly fed love potions to in order to gain his affections. She gave birth to his son and stopped giving him the potions in hopes that he would stay with her, but he abandoned her after learning the truth. Merope Gaunt died soon after leaving Voldemort an orphan._

The paper bursts into flames quickly turning to ashes. Voldemort stands up. "Potter!" How did the boy find out his identity? Dumbledore must have told him. He can see the suspicions beginning to rise in his servants. They are beginning to doubt the purity of his blood. Potter is going to pay for this. It is time to remind the world who is the strongest wizard in the world.

"Bellatrix, gather the giants. It is time to remind the world of its rightful ruler," hisses Voldemort. "It is time to redeem yourself Lucius. Take the Dementors and prepare to lay waste to the muggle filth."

Voldemort snarls in anger. There will be no time to enjoy the summer. It is time to begin purging the world of the filth that fills it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron places a hand on Ginny's arm. "You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"Ron, I haven't moved around in two weeks. I think sitting up will be ok." Ginny squeezes her brother's hand. Ron frowns. She leans back on her pillow. "How is Hermione?" He looks away refusing to meet her eyes. Understanding appears in Ginny's eyes. After everything that she had been through, it is a miracle she is alive. Honestly, she wanted to die several times during that torture. Voldemort personally tortured all three of them to the brink of insanity. He never even wanted anything from them. All he did was torture them for pure amusement. She doesn't even know if she is happy to be alive. What if she is captured again? Her body begins to tremble at such a thought.

He feels his sister shaking. "Ginny?"

Ginny turns on her side. She closes her eyes. "I need to rest." Ron gains a worried look.

**Break**

A small green elf hears a loud explosion. Soon screams begin to fill the air. Swifty pokes its head out from under a car to find out what is going on. Big black eyes watch as wizards in black cloaks begin to set houses on fire and torture muggles. The air begins to grow colder and Dementors begin to descend from the sky. Swifty knows that it needs to report this attack right away. In a crack, the house elf disappears.

**Centaur Camp**

Harry overlooks the house elves that are popping in and out. He remembers it all started a year ago when Master Salazar came up with the idea of using the media to influence the magical world. The media was a weapon that the Ministry used to bolster their own agenda and turn him into a villain. Since the Daily Prophet was the only _credible _paper in magical Britain and was owned by the Ministry of Magic, everyone that read the paper believed what the government was telling them. The Quibbler is more like a gossip magazine than a true newspaper. So the idea of creating a newspaper to counteract the Daily Prophet came to fruition. One problem came about though, where would Harry get the people needed to make the newspaper? House elves. Dobby and Winky can clean the entire Chamber of Secrets, Grimmauld Place, fix furniture, keep him in touch with Sirius and Remus, and so much more all in a single day. Harry knew that if he were to find more house elves that creating a newspaper would be a simple task. However, he never expected that in a two month span that Dobby and Winky would find over four dozen house elves. All the house elves were more than eager to work for the Great Harry Potter. Now an entire year later, he has 101 house elves working for him. It is like the fates are playing a joke on him by giving him 101 house elves, but he doesn't mind because each house elf is priceless.

Helena came up with a brilliant idea of not only using the house elves to deliver newspapers, but also be an instant source of information on Death Eater activities. Sirius even made a crack about the new job for the elves. _"We got a new house elf alarm system." _That is exactly what the house elves became. The elves are more than eager to help out and are now stationed in many major magical and muggles towns, villages, and cities. Since the elves can travel via apparition, the moment an attack occurs, the elf pops back to base to alert Helena of the attack. Helena takes the information and uses the coins that Harry, Bane, Remus, and Ronan carry on them to instantly inform them of the location of the attack. The leaders are able to gather a group and head to that location to help fight back the dark forces.

"There is an attack in Surrey," says Helena walking towards him.

"As much as I hate to save my relatives, I suppose I can't let them die." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "Alert Sirius, Remus, and Moody. I'll grab Cedric and go on ahead."

Helena nods. "May the Force be with you." Harry cracks a small smile before leaving.

**Ministry of Magic**

Amelia rubs her temples. Another attack, more deaths, and more complaints coming in. It is two weeks into the summer and Voldemort is attempting to make it the bloodiest summer in history. The worst part is that Voldemort is succeeding. The death count for muggles is growing so high that the Ministry is dedicating most of its forces to memory alterations and making up cover stories. If this keeps up the magical world is going to be exposed. Voldemort's foolishness will start a new war that neither side is prepared for.

The office doors open up. Kingsley enters the office. "Madam, you called for me?"

"How are our forces in Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow?"

"Strong, but getting worn down with each attack," admits Kingsley. "At this rate we are going to run out of Aurors."

"Voldemort is clever using vampires and Dementors to wear us down." Amelia hates to admit it, but Voldemort is using a sound strategy. Vampires are easy enough to kill with the proper precautions. Dementors on the other hand are impervious to all spells except one. When the Aurors cast a Patronus it leaves them unable to perform other spells. The Patronus Charm is a powerful spell that requires a wizard and witch's full attention or it will fade away. The vampires are waiting until the Aurors cast the Patronus Charm and then attacking from the shadows. A brilliant yet coward strategy. Still, there is little that can be done. Diagon Alley must be protected at all costs.

Kingsley clears his throat. "On another note, word is that the giants that attacked London Bridge were wiped out by centaurs."

"What? Centaurs?!"

"Yes madam. I don't have the full details, but it appears the centaurs are siding with us."

She smirks in amusement. "Not us, Potter." Kingsley nods. He doesn't tell her that Remus Lupin was spotted among the centaurs. "This works in our favor. While Potter and his group are managing to help defend the muggle towns, it gives us time to build up our defenses. Kingsley, do you know anyone that can get in touch with Potter?"

The Auror frowns. "Tonks is Sirius's cousin. She may be able to get in touch with him, but it is a longshot." Amelia raises an eyebrow. "Everyone that has sided with Harry is no longer coming to Order meetings. The Order of the Phoenix is barely staying together."

This doesn't surprise her in the least. Dumbledore is much too passive. She always believed him to be too soft for war. Always wanting to _save_ the other side instead of doing what must be done. It is a good thing that others are starting to realize it as well. An alarm starts to go off. "Damn it, another attack!" curses Amelia. Kingsley rushes out of the office wand in hand. "Voldemort, he isn't giving us any time to coordinate." She needs to find a way to get in touch with Potter.

**Surrey**

Bright lights are flying through town. A dozen dark wizards and Dementors are attacking the muggle town. It is one of the many attacks going on all around Britain. Voldemort has been launching nonstop attacks every day and night for the past week. The dark lord did not appreciate the article on his heritage and responded with violence.

Harry uses his lightsaber to cut down a Dementor. A thrust of the right hand sends two Death Eaters hurling through the air. "Padfoot! How is it going?" He twirls around his lightsaber deflecting several spells back at the caster.

"That is a funny question to be asking when there are four of us and dozens of them," laughs Sirius.

"_Harry, most of the muggles are safe."_

Cedric's voice rings in Harry's head. Harry gains a relieved look. At least they were able to save the people in this town. "Moody," shouts Harry.

Moody casts a Bone-Breaking Hex. It strikes a Death Eater in the neck. A nasty breaking sound fills the air. The Death Eater drops to the ground no longer among the living. "Five Dementors and seven bastards left," grunts the former Auror.

"Make that six!" Sirius strikes a dark wizard in the chest with a vicious spell that blows open the death eater's chest.

Harry reaches out with the Force grabbing holding of three Dementors. The Dementors scream in terror as they are brought down towards the padawan. Showing no mercy, Harry bisects all three Dementors in a single move. One final scream comes from the dark apparitions. Their bodies vanish into thin air becoming one with the Force. He stares at the black cloaks that lie on the ground. Emerald eyes look up to watch as the remaining two Dementors fly away in fear.

Sirius scowls. He watches as the remaining scum disappear in multiple cracks. "Just when the party was getting started."

"Hit and run, same ole tactics as the last war." Moody limps forward. "He can't keep this up forever. Going to run out of weaklings to send at this rate." He steps on the body of a Death Eater without a care in the world.

A hiss fills the air as Harry turns off his lightsaber putting in on his waist. "The problem is that he has plenty of _weaklings_ to send." Harry folds his arms into the sleeves of his robes. In this battle another seventeen lives were lost. That is not counting the twelve Death Eaters and ten Dementors that were killed as well. Muggles with no means of self-defense were killed. Voldemort's cowardly acts grow with each passing day. "As long as he keeps up these attacks, we don't have any time to form alliances with others. I haven't even got the chance to try to set up a meeting with the goblins," frowns the padawan.

Sirius wraps an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Leave that to me. I think I know someone who can help us out." Harry always starts to worry when Sirius gives him that smirk.

"Let's go."

In a crack the three disappear from the destroyed town of Surrey.

**Centaur Camp**

Bane walks next to Ronan. "The portkeys worked out perfectly. But without more weapons, we can only send six warriors at a time," reports Ronan.

"All these attacks are preventing us from setting up a meeting with the goblins. Voldemort is purposely doing this to test us." Bane hates that the dark wizard's tactics are working. It is making it damn near impossible for his men to get time to recover between battles. "Where is Helena?"

"Working with the elves and treating the wounded," answers Ronan.

"Lord Bane!" Magorian comes forward. "Harry wants to speak with you about launching an attack."

A nod comes from the centaur leader. "Lead the way."

**Centaur Camp**

Harry clears his mind refusing to let the frustration get to him. "I am sorry," apologizes Helena.

"It is not your fault." He runs a hand through his hair. "Voldemort is too blame and him alone."

Helena wishes that such a burden didn't fall upon someone so young. "What will you do about the attack on Diagon Alley?" He comes back from the attack on Surrey only to deal with another attack somewhere else.

"We let the Ministry deal with it."

"What about the attacks occurring in France and Bulgaria?"

A sigh comes from the padawan. "I am afraid we can't do anything to help. Bane is right, if we spread our forces too thin we won't be able to help anyone." Harry gives a regretful look. "We have to focus our attention in Britain."

She understands, but doesn't like accepting it. People are in need and they should be helping. "We need to gather more allies."

"Voldemort is not giving us any rest to do that." Bane walks forward. "Until we gain more warriors, we are limited to what we can do."

"It is time we use these attacks to our advantage." Harry turns around to face Bane. "One of the first things my master taught me when I started my lightsaber training is that being too aggressive lowers my defense." The centaur leader gains a small smile. "I think it is time we show Voldemort how defenseless he is with his all-out attack strategy," smirks Harry.

Bane shares the same smirk. "Do you have a target in mind?"

"Moody chose three targets. We will start with Nott Manor."

**Break**

"You can't be serious! I won't allow this!"

Cedric reaches out holding his mother's arms. "Mum, I am a grown man now. I am free to make my own decisions."

Mrs. Diggory spins around to look at her husband. "Amos! Speak some sense into your son." She turns back around to face Cedric. Tears brim her eyes. "Cedric, you graduated from Hogwarts with top scores. It is time you look for a job, not fight in this war!"

"My job is to help defeat Voldemort and those that follow the mad man." Mrs. Diggory winces at the mention of the dark lord's name. Cedric stands tall. "I am going to help Harry end this war."

Amos walks forward. Father and son stare deep into each other's eyes. A proud smile soon appears on Amos's face. "This is his decision to make. Cedric has turned into a fine young man. I will stand by his decision." Mrs. Diggory wipes her eyes. She doesn't like it one bit, but she can tell that this is an argument she is not going to win. Hesitantly, she stands next to her husband silently agreeing not to push the matter any further.

A warmth in his pocket makes Cedric pull out a coin. "I need to get going." He gives his father a hug and mother a kiss on each cheek. Amos watches proudly while Mrs. Diggory prays for her son's safe return.

**Grimmauld Place**

Dumbledore stares at the dwindling members of the Order of the Phoenix. Many have left to join the Ministry in its new aggressive stance against Voldemort and others are joining with Harry. The violence of the war is escalating with each day. He fears that this will turn into another World War. A war that will destroy the muggle and magical world.

"Everyone I believe it is time to discuss…"

"Albus." Arthur stands up. "I came today to announce that I will no longer be with the Order." Molly remains silent staring down at her lap. The woman that can never seem to stop talking is for the first time in her life, silent. Others look at Arthur in surprise. "I am grateful for everything you have done to help my family over the years, but my daughter was captured. She was tortured and nearly killed. Our home is destroyed and my sons are in constant danger. I…I wish there was another way, but to win this war and more importantly to protect my family, I am going to fight."

Snape scowls. "You want to join Potter."

Bill narrows his eyes. "At least Harry is fighting and not slithering around in the shadows. You haven't brought us any information." Snape glares resisting the urge to draw his wand.

Minerva glances at Albus. She watches as he desperately tries to holding the meeting together. Albus has been her mentor and friend for over three decades. The two fought together in many battles during the First War against Voldemort. It hurts her to see him like this. Unfortunately, she agrees with Arthur and the others that already left. This war is not going to one through discussions and plots. Voldemort is destroying everything he can. Other countries such as France and Bulgaria are being sucked into the war too. 'Albus, I am afraid that in this war you will have no voice. Our time is long gone, it is time for the next generation to rise up. Whether it be for better or worse,' thinks Minerva.

**Durmstrang**

"My Lord, the castle is ours," kneels Bellatrix.

Voldemort waves his wand making a dead body burst into flames. The dark lord walks past Bellatrix without any acknowledgment. Bellatrix stands up following her master. "This will do for now," hisses Voldemort. "Begin to set up the wards."

"Yes My Lord."

Durmstrang will provide him with suitable headquarters until he captures Hogwarts. Voldemort turns the corner heading into the Great Hall. Potter is far more powerful than he ever imagined. The boy is able to wield magic without a wand. A feat that not even the great Lord Voldemort has accomplished. To make Potter even more dangerous is that strange weapon that is able to deflect spells even the Unforgivables. How is it possible that Potter possesses such a weapon? Potter doesn't deserve to have such power. That power should belong to him!

The Great Hall in Durmstrang is much darker and run down looking compared to the one at Hogwarts. Voldemort enters the room flicking his wand. In an instant all the tables vanish leaving wide open space for him to walk. A red carpet begins to roll out in front of him make sure to stay a step ahead of him so he doesn't touch the tile floor. The Head Table vanishes along with all the chairs. Out of thin air, a black regal throne with silver and gold snake designs throughout it appears. The Dark Lord sits upon his throne and looks down upon Bellatrix. "Gather my best servants, I have an important mission for you."

Bellatrix smiles eagerly. "Yes My Lord." She quickly leaves to carry out her task.

Potter will not be the only one to obtain power. Voldemort will show that child what _true_ power is.

**Nott Manor**

Cedric kneels down. "Ok, I am not saying that I don't believe in you, but shouldn't we have some back up?"

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours," smirks Harry. Cedric shakes his head. Harry stands up and walks forward stopping a few feet from the front gates. He lifts up his arms reaching out with the Force. Closing his eyes, he concentrates touching the wards surrounding the mansion. The air begins to ripple making the wards appear visible.

"_Wards are constructs of the Force that serve a single purpose. It is an essence a Force Barrier that covers a wide area and is able to use the surrounding Force to maintain its strength."_

Harry can feel it. The wards are drawing upon the Force in order to stay up. To overcome this weakness, multiple wards are layered on top of each other. In order for a wizard or witch to break into a home that is warded they must take down each ward one at a time making for a long and difficult process. A smile appears on his face because he is not a wizard or witch. He is a Jedi. Channeling the Force, he grabs onto the wards and begins to push them apart. The wards begin to strain against the Jedi's power. Cedric watches in awe as the wards begin to split apart. In less than two minutes, a wide hole opens up in the wards. "Let's get going!" Harry and Cedric run through the hole.

The two enter the front yard. A grandiose front yard with a pathway that is as wide as two cars. Harry and Cedric walk down the pathway heading straight towards the front doors. "Really? Walking up to the front door?"

"I didn't disarm the wards, I ripped open a hole. They know we are here already," replies Harry.

"That doesn't comfort me at all," frowns Cedric.

A humming sound causes Cedric to pause. Harry swings his lightsaber deflecting a spell from above. He reaches out with the Force yanking the Death Eater from the roof. The Death Eater screams before slamming face first into the ground. No more sound comes from the dark wizard. "See, already know we are here."

Cedric is getting a headache. Since when did Harry become so carefree? The front doors burst open and Theodore Nott Sr. comes running out. "Potter! You dare attack me in my own home!"

Harry twirls around his lightsaber. "Surrender, we know you are working for Voldemort."

Nott points his wand at Harry. "The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for killing you."

"Father!" Nott Jr. comes running out. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

A Force Push blasts Nott Jr. into the wall. Nott Jr. slumps to the ground unconscious. "Theo!" Cedric thrust his wand forward. A red spell speeds towards Nott Sr. The Death Eater is caught off guard and is struck by the spell.

"Any others inside?" asks Cedric.

Harry reaches out with the Force. "No." The blue beam retracts.

"Looks like you were right, all these attacks have left them defenseless on the home front."

"I'll handle the Notts." Harry deactivates his lightsaber. "Bring this place down."

**Break**

Hermione watches as her parent's board the airplane. In order to protect them from the war she modified their memories and sent them away on a trip to Australia. She is not going to let Voldemort and those under him kill her parents. Tears stream down her face. Chances are she is never going to see her parents again. There is a reason she is called the smartest witch of her time. Unlike others her age that might remain hopeful that Dumbledore will win this war, after what she went through her eyes have been opened up to the true reality of the war. War is not something that can be predicted and studied. It is violent, bloody, and full of death. Voldemort is a madman that wants to destroy the world and recreate it in his image. No one is going to be safe and that is why she decided to help fight against that madman. Compared to Voldemort, her powers and skills are microscopic. Even though she knows her untrained magic power is nowhere near the scale of Voldemort, but after watching Ginny and Luna get tortured and going through the ordeal as well, she knows that fighting against that evil man is the right thing to do. The question is does she join Dumbledore or her best friend?

**Knockturn Alley**

An old lady hobbles down the empty alley. Knockturn Alley looks even worse than it used to. Voldemort has not spared Knockturn Alley in his constant attacks. The only difference is that since so many criminals and more unsavory elements in magical Britain tend to gather at Knockturn Alley, the Ministry nor Potter are wasting any resources on protecting the place. Most of the shops and buildings are destroyed or burned to the ground. The few people still in Knockturn Alley are doing their best to stay out of sight.

The old lady turns into an alley. A shaggy black dog sits at the end of the alley. "Oh, a cute little puppy," smiles the old witch.

The dog begins to transform into one of the most infamous men in the magical world. "Funny, I would watch with the comments old _hag_," smirks Sirius.

"Don't make me hex you." The old lady's voice becomes young and full of life. She begins to transform into a pink haired young witch in plain black robes. Tonks look at her cousin with a warm, loving smile. "Wotcher, what did you call me out here for?"

Sirius glances around to make sure that no one is listening to them. "How are things looking with the Order?"

Tonks shakes her head. "The Order barely exists anymore. Everyone wants to join Harry. It seems like a new person is missing at every meeting." A sigh comes from the young witch. "Not like I have been showing up much lately either, all these attacks are making it difficult."

"The attacks are going to start to slow down soon enough." Tonks raises an eyebrow. Sirius gives a wink. "Anyway, I need you to get in touch with Bill Weasley. Harry and Bane want to set up a meeting with the goblins. Can you get in touch with him?"

Surprise fills the young Auror. Harry is really going to try to set up an alliance with the goblins? That is plain crazy. Goblins are way too sneaky and money grubbing to trust. Tonks doesn't like it one bit. She folds her arms across her chest. "It might take me awhile. Until these attacks let up, I am on full alert. I am taking a huge risk coming here now."

A barking laughter comes from Sirius. "I knew I could count on you." Tonks rolls her eyes. Sirius ruffles her hair before disappearing in a crack.

**Unknown Location**

"If this continues there will be no more purebloods in the world," glares Narcissa.

Snape regards her calmly revealing no emotions. "What do you plan on doing? Ask the Dark Lord to take a break?" Narcissa narrows her eyes at his condescending tone. "Be glad that you are not among those constantly sent out."

Narcissa takes a step towards Snape rage burning in her eyes. He reflexively takes a step back. A shiver runs down at his spine at the murderous expression. She may not have the mark nor the reputation like her sister, but Narcissa Malfoy is a dark witch with great power. "Glad? My son will be taking the mark in a few days and soon he will be thrown out into battle. The Aurors are using lethal spells. Potter and his allies are showing no mercy. I will not allow Draco to be killed."

"Your concern is touching, but there is nothing you can do. If you challenge the dark lord, he will kill you."

An explosion stops all further conversation. Draco comes running down the stairs. "There are centaurs outside!"

"Potter," hisses Snape. The boy dares to attack him in his own home! This time there is no Dumbledore to protect him. Snape draws his wand.

Narcissa fingers her wand. "Draco! Take the portkey and go!" Draco gulps and cowardly runs away not even offering to help his own mother. As Draco reaches the top of the stairs, the front door explodes along with a good portion of the wall. Dust blinds the two Death Eaters. Snape and Narcissa act on pure instinct throwing up powerful shields just as high speed red beams fill the home. The laser fire strikes the shields and is deflected harmlessly up into the air.

"What magic is this?" grits Narcissa struggling to maintain her shield. Snape is under the same strain and is asking himself the same question.

A blue beam hums to life followed by a strong gust of wind that blows away the cloud of dust. Harry Potter and three centaurs enter into the home. "Potter," hisses Snape.

Harry stares at Snape. "I was hoping that you would be here."

"How did you find my home?" Snape knows that the wards around his home make it unplottable and untraceable. Not to mention the many other wards that prevent outsiders from entering.

"I've known where you live for a couple months now. Sirius had Kreacher follow you one night after a meeting."

Snape scowls. "No elf could enter my wards without my notice."

"That is true, which is why Kreacher kept losing track of you every time it came within 30 yards of your wards." Harry displays a small smile. "But I have come pretty good at tearing down wards. Once the wards are down it is easy to find your home."

The dark witch is impressed. Potter is using his house elves to hunt down Death Eaters now. That must be how he is able to respond so quickly to the various attacks that the Dark Lord is launching. House elves can travel around faster than wizards and witches making them an instant source of information. The boy is an absolute genius to think of such a strategy.

Harry loses his smile. "Surrender, or we will use force."

An amused smirk appears on Snape's face. "I am not like those other Death Eaters you faced. My skills in the dark arts…"

"Crucio!"

Snape screams in pain. The dark wizard drops to all fours screaming in pain. Narcissa holds the spell on Snape for ten seconds before releasing it. She twists her wrists conjuring ropes to bind Snape. A kick to the hand sends his wand rolling across the floor. She tosses her own wand at Harry's feet a moment later. Her arms raise up in surrender. "I surrender."


	9. Chapter 9

"My Lord, Potter destroyed our homes. We have nowhere to go." Lucius clenches his hand into a fist. He doesn't mention that Narcissa was captured. "Where are we to go?"

Voldemort stares down at Lucius Malfoy in disgust. Crimson eyes glance around to see that many of his other servants feel the same way. He is surrounded by weaklings. It seems once again he underestimated Potter. The boy is nothing like Dumbledore. Dumbledore would never go around destroying homes and capturing known Death Eaters. The old fool thinks that the war can be won by staying on the defensive. Potter on the other hand knows that a war is won through launching attacks. A cruel smile lights up Voldemort's crimson eyes. He will show Potter the true horror of war. "Call back all our men. You want new homes? I shall give you an entire country," smirks Voldemort. It is time to enact his true plan.

**Centaur Camp**

Bane shakes his head. "I don't trust the Ministry."

"I don't either, but Amelia Bones seems trustworthy. She is taking a much more aggressive approach to dealing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters than Fudge," states Harry.

A grunt comes from Moody. "Amelia has no tolerance for murderers. Aurors were given permission to use lethal force and very few Death Eaters are taken as prisoners." Moody wishes that the woman had been in charge from the beginning. "We can at least coordinate with her so that we don't get in each other's ways."

"Voldemort is not launching many attacks lately. Instead of focusing on the Ministry, we need to focus on finding _true_ allies." Ronan folds his arms across his broad chest. "Now is the time to seek out the goblins."

Sirius kicks his feet up onto the table. "I already got that handled. I'll get you a meeting with the goblins in a week." Harry and Bane have doubtful expressions. Sirius places a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by their lack of trust.

Helena decides to speak up for the first time. "Harry, you need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Why?" frowns Harry.

"Hogwarts was meant to be a sanctuary. There are many without homes that need a place to stay. You need to convince Dumbledore to open the doors of Hogwarts. The castle can be a great place to protect innocent people from the dangers of this war."

A scowl erupts on Bane's face. "Dumbledore cannot be trusted."

Moody grunts in agreement. "Albus will try to brainwash those in Hogwarts to accept his ideals. You are better off letting refugees live here."

Harry becomes pensive. "Actually, I like that idea."

Ronan's eyes narrow in anger. "You wish to allow wizards and witches onto sacred centaur grounds."

"Wizards and witches are already on _sacred_ grounds," retorts Sirius.

"Bane, this could be a huge step in closing the gap between centaurs and wizards/witches. We are fighting together, but learning to live together can be what truly changes the world for the better," suggests Harry wisely.

The leader of the centaurs contemplates the matter. "I need time to think on it." Harry nods in understanding. Bane clears his throat. "Onto other matters, what are our next targets to attack?"

**Centaur Camp**

Remus passes through the wards and continues to head straight towards the prisoner camp. A small facility set up deep into the Forbidden Forest a mile from the main base. The large cement wall that surrounds the two acres of land soon comes into sight. At the front gates are two centaurs with bow and arrows at the ready. Remus knows that even though he can't see them, there are three more centaurs hidden in the forest ready to shoot him down the moment he makes any hostile movement. The prison facility only holds six prisoners, but in order to prevent any of the prisoners from escaping everyone that approaches the prison is treated like an enemy until identity is proven. Even when he goes inside, he will be under constant watch to make sure that he doesn't betray them by helping a prisoner to escape.

Coming up to the front gates, Remus hands over his wand to the guards. The centaur on the left takes the wand. It walks over to the gates and mutters the password. Steel gates slowly lift up allowing entrance. Remus enters into the prison with the gates slamming shut behind him. Until he finishes his business, he is a prisoner now as well. The werewolf walks over to one of a dozen tents. Entering the tent, he finds the person he came to see sitting in a chair with hands and ankles bound together. Bruises and cuts cover her body. Her robes are torn and wrinkled from constant _interrogation_. The once beautiful face is marred by a black eye and a busted upper lip. He takes a seat across from her. "Hello Narcissa," greets Remus.

Narcissa sits up straight to appear as regal as possible. "Your ways of dealing with prisoners makes me long for the Dark Lord."

"Centaurs don't care much for wizards and witches. As much as I dislike torture, I have no control over the activities that go on in this facility."

"Convenient."

"Truth," corrects Remus. "You can always choose to die. The centaurs will gladly grant your request."

A scowl comes from the woman. "I wish to lend my services." Remus raises an eyebrow. "But I want to work under Potter directly. I will not be put under some lackey or filthy horse."

"In exchange?"

"I want Draco to be protected."

Remus leans back in his seat. "Do you know how many prisoners Harry has visited?" Narcissa remains calm. "None. I am afraid that his compassion for Death Eaters is nonexistent. He won't kill you in cold blood, but that is as far as his mercy goes. If you want to speak with him, you will need to convince me that you have something to offer."

The witch is not happy, but knows that she doesn't have any other option. She will need to work her way up to the top. A tedious task, but a necessary one to ensure her family's survival. Narcissa begins to speak and Remus listens intently.

**Nighttime**

Helena walks through the forest towards a secluded area a quarter mile away from the centaur village. A small clearing comes into view that gives one an excellent view of the stars sparkling in the sky above. In the middle of that clearing is Harry James Potter. He is sitting upon the grass with legs crossed and eyes closed. The padawan is in a deep meditation. She walks forward not bothering to announce her presence. "You are usually better at concealing your emotions," speaks Harry.

"And you are denying yours," replies Helena. "Throwing yourself into battle is not the way to deal with your emotions." The female centaur lies down on the ground next to him. A deep concern is in her eyes.

Harry opens his eyes. Emerald green eyes are calm and betraying no emotions. "It may not be the best solution, but a lot of people are counting on me. So I am going to put on a smile and worry about dealing with my emotions once the war is over."

"I am here and I am willing to listen. Bottling up your emotions is not healthy."

"Letting them control me is not good either," he replies.

Helena gives him a chastising look. Harry smiles at her. She shakes her head. "You are lucky you have such a charming smile." A light blush heats his cheeks. There is not much else she can do but support his decision. He closes his eyes and goes back to meditating.

**Ministry of Magic**

Rufus bursts through the office doors. "Madam, we have a major problem."

Amelia gestures for him to speak. It must be an emergency for him to burst into her office unannounced and so rudely. Rufus is someone who prides himself on being professional at all times. He stands up straight regaining a more professional image. "We have just received reports that Durmstrang is now under You-Know-Who's control. The headmaster and all the staff were killed."

"So Voldemort found himself a new base," frowns Amelia. Durmstrang is a castle that is as large as Hogwarts. She doesn't doubt that Voldemort will put up powerful wards to withstand even the strongest of assaults. Voldemort will turn that school into a fortress. On the plus side, at least she knows the Dark Lord's location. "I will send a missive to Bulgaria offering our aid. Rufus, any luck tracking down Potter?"

Rufus gains an upset look. She already knows the answer from that expression. "I am afraid that he is eluding us at the moment. If he is truly allied with the centaurs, I recommend sending a task force to the Forbidden Forest to _speak_ with the centaurs about Potter's location."

"I will have Kingsley investigate with a select group." Rufus grits his teeth in anger. "I don't need you going in there and starting a fight," glares Amelia. "You are dismissed." A stiff nod comes from the Head Auror. He leaves the office without another word. Pressing a button on her desk, she begins to speak to her assistant. "Weasley, get me Kingsley immediately."

**Grimmauld Place**

"You want me to what?"

Tonks glances around. "Keep it down." Bill gives an apologetic look. "Can you do it?"

Bill's eyes harden. "I'll do my best, but I want to meet with Harry." Tonks goes to speak, but he continues. "Those bastards tortured my sister. I am not letting them get away with it."

"Hey, you are not the only one who wants to hurt those bloody bastards." She gives his chest a poke making him wince. "Do you know how many of my friends and comrades I lost in the past month? I even had to kill a couple of my friends that were bitten by vampires." Tears brim her eyes. Bill places a hand on her arm realizing that he has it lucky compared to Tonks. Wiping her eyes, Tonks takes a deep breath to calm down. "I will do my best, but it is hard to keep in touch with Sirius."

The oldest Weasley child gives a nod. "Ok, I will see if I can convince the goblins to talk to Harry."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, Tonks is long gone from the building. Bill heads upstairs to find the twins waiting at the top of the stairs. He already knows that Fred and George heard every single word. Those Extendable Ears are ingenious and perfect for spying. The twins are giving him a serious look. "We want in," speaks Fred leaving no room for argument.

George nods. "We can help."

"Yeah, well do you know anyway to get in contact with Harry?"

The twins gain identical mischievous smiles.

**Break**

A splash of water wakes Snape up. Blinking, the Death Eater stares up at an unfamiliar stone ceiling. Snape tries to move his body, but pain flares up through his entire body. Memories of the centaurs stomping on his body and dragging him across the forest floor come back to him. He remembers that damn Black hitting him with a few curses. The dark wizard makes a mental note to kill the damn horses and slowly torture Black into insanity. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head," sings a familiar voice.

"Black," hisses Snape.

Sirius is sitting on a comfortable chair eating an apple. "How are you feeling Snivellus?" Snape tries to stand up, but is unable to rise from his knees due to the chains pinning him down. "Are you having trouble standing up?"

Snape doesn't rise to the bait. "Is this how the _Light_ treats its prisoners?"

"I personally think you should all die, but when it comes to you, prolonging your suffering for as long as possible just makes me smile." Sirius takes another bite from his apple. "Beside, you don't get the right to judge us. You pieces of shit are going around torturing, raping, murdering, and enslaving everyone that isn't a _pureblood_ so you don't get to judge us."

Snape narrows his eyes. "I am on your…" A bolt of lightning strikes Snape. Screams of pain fill the air. Sirius electrocutes the Death Eater scum for twenty seconds before ending the spell. "You will never be on my side." Anger fills Sirius. He watches coldly as Snape begins to cough up blood. The marauder lowers his wand and puts it away. This is not what James and Lily would want. "Have fun rotting away. No one is going to save scum like you." Those are the last words that Snape hears before Sirius leaves the cell.

**Bulgaria Ministry**

Bellatrix cackles insanely. The witch is having an orgasm with each person she kills. Her eyes are filled with lust as more opponents come towards her in a futile attempt to take her down. She moves like a deadly blade cutting down everything in her path. Even a couple new Death Eaters hoping to join in on her carnage are cut down by the insane dark witch.

The entire atrium is filled with blood and dead bodies. Voldemort walks through the atrium as if taking a stroll through a grocery store. Organs are squashed under his black boots. The elevator opens up and several Bulgaria Aurors rush out. None of them get a chance to cast a spell when several large spikes burst out of the ground spearing each Auror through the chest and out the back. The Dark Lord steps into the elevator. "Minister's Office," he hisses. The elevator begins to travel at high speeds while playing annoying music.

Voldemort's patience wears thin at the irritating sound. Fortunately, the dark lord doesn't listen to it long when the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. The Aurors protecting the Prime Minister's Office are unfortunate that the music served to increase the dark lord's anger. Vicious organ shredding curses strike the five Aurors dropping them to the ground. All of them begin to scream in pain as the curse begins to slowly and painfully destroy their organs. A wave of the wand blows the door off its hinges.

A portly wizard stands up pointing his shaky arm at Voldemort. "Don't…"

"Avadra Kedvra."

The Prime Minister is struck in the chest and blasted into the back wall. "Worry not, I plan to make sure that this country is put to good use." Voldemort gives a bloodthirsty smile. "I shall be making sure that the people of Bulgaria serve Lord Voldemort."

**Forbidden Forest**

In a burst of flames, Dumbledore appears with Fawkes riding on his shoulder. The phoenix gives a beautiful trill before flying high into the air. Fawkes lands on a tree branch and begins to preen his feathers. Dumbledore waits patiently knowing that the person he came here to see will show up soon enough. The old headmaster knows that he set off many wards by having Fawkes take him to the border of the centaur village. A trill comes from Fawkes alerting Dumbledore to a new presence approaching. Dumbledore is unable to see who is out there. A crack from behind causes the headmaster to turn around and lay eyes upon an old student. "Harry, I was hoping that you would come to see me."

The student that he used to mentor as a boy no longer stands before him. A young man stands tall and strong before Dumbledore. Harry wears black robes with gold embroidering over an emerald green shirt and black pants. "I didn't have much choice. You keep entering our wards and demanding to speak with me."

"Requesting," corrects Dumbledore. The old wizard continues to give a grandfatherly smile with a twinkle in his baby blue eyes. "We have much to speak about. How about we have a seat?"

"I wouldn't draw your wand. The centaurs are not as _polite_ as me," warns Harry. Dumbledore lowers his hand. "There is nothing for us to talk about. Please leave."

Dumbledore becomes a bit more serious. "I applaud you for fighting against Voldemort, but you are not going about it in the right manner." Harry remains calm. "Your paper is destabilizing the government and making Voldemort attack innocent people."

"My paper is helping to get rid of the old government and help the people build a new one. As for Voldemort, he isn't going to stop attacking people just because I stop writing about him. The people have a right to know what is actually going on."

"Violence to fight violence is not the answer…"

"It is better than hiding out and talking all the time," retorts Harry. "Voldemort cannot be reasoned with. You should know that after the first war. There is one way to stop him and that is to put him down. Permanently."

A disappointed sigh comes from the old wizard. "Killing is not going to solve anything."

The padawan refuses to budge on the subject. "I know that killing takes one down a dark path, but if it is to save others than I will walk that path." Harry turns around. Luna saved him from killing out of rage and anger, which is why next time he will make sure to kill Voldemort for justice and not revenge. A ripple in the Force makes Harry wince. He doesn't know what happened, but he just sensed a huge disturbance in the Force. He needs to get back to camp. "Good bye Albus." Harry turns around disappearing with a light crack.

Dumbledore shakes his head. This war is going to escalate at this rate.

**Centaur Camp**

"Winky!"

Harry runs over to the house elf. "Yes Master Harry?" Winky bows respectively.

"Have there been any recent attacks?" asks Harry.

Winky shakes her head. "No sir." The house elf smiles proudly. "There have been no reports of any attacks all day." Harry eyes narrow. Twenty-four hours without a single attack. Something is not right. He knew that Voldemort would slow down attacks once the Death Eaters started to complain about having no homes to return to, but to stop attacking altogether so suddenly. Voldemort did manage to capture Durmstrang so all his forces could be regrouping at the school plotting a new strategy. No, he can feel it in the Force, something has happened.

A burning sensation comes from his pocket. He reaches inside pulling out his coin to see an urgent meeting being called. Harry turns around and begins to head towards the meeting site.

**Centaur Camp**

Moody slams a hand down on the table. "Bulgaria has fallen."

"What?!" gasps Remus.

"No," whispers Harry.

The former Auror shakes his head. "I am not speaking about Durmstrang. I mean Voldemort killed everyone at the Bulgaria Ministry. He didn't stop there. Every single village, town, and city has been attacked and destroyed." Moody grits his teeth. "An old buddy of mine at the Ministry just sent me a message that Voldemort contacted Amelia Bones and declared himself the new ruler of Bulgaria. The rest of the image showed giants, vampires, Dementors, and Death Eaters laying waste to the country. The Unspeakables are already estimating that over 90 percent of the muggle population is dead. Britain, France, and Italy are opening their borders to wizards and witches that managed to escape the genocide."

Harry lowers his head. That was the disturbance in the Force that he felt. Millions of people are dead. Voldemort wiped out a single country in less than forty-eight hours. No, there is no way that Voldemort and his forces could cause so much damage in such a small amount of time. How did Voldemort do it? Did he find some ancient weapon or spell?

"How is that possible? I know muggles have a hard time fighting wizards and witches, but what about the country's army?" frowns Sirius.

"I have to agree. How is possible that he could do this without our knowledge?" asks Ronan.

Bane looks over at Harry for an answer. "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." Harry shakes his head not understanding it at all. "We don't have any elves stationed in Bulgaria, but it still has a large magical population. An attack like this would have been worldwide news especially on the muggle stations."

A crack fills the air. Dobby appears next to Harry. "Master Harry! It is terrible!"

Harry kneels down placing a hand on the frantic elf. "Dobby what is wrong?"

"Dobby was searching for more elves in need of a Master. Dobby met with old elf that came with a family. That elf tell Dobby that there are many elves without home that come from country Bulgaria! Elf tell Dobby that must be careful in Bulgaria because the dead are not staying dead! Dobby not understand at first, but then Dobby see it with his own eyes. People walking around that are not alive!"

Remus refuses to believe it. "Voldemort…he wouldn't…"

"Just like in the First War," grits Sirius.

"Inferi," curses Moody. "The bastard is using Necromancy."

A growl comes from Bane. "To tarnish the dead, Voldemort is viler than I imagined."

Harry uses the Force to calm down Dobby. Dobby begins to relax. "I am ordering you to go get some rest." Dobby nods in a daze before disappearing in a crack. Harry turns to face Sirius, Remus, and Moody. "What are Inferi?"

The werewolf decides to explain. "Inferi are what muggles would refer to as zombies." Harry's eyes widen in realization. "They are undead corpses that have been reanimated through dark magic, Necromancy, and act as puppets that serve the will of the one that created them. Inferi can only be killed by fire and are immune to almost all other spells. The creatures are very strong, but tend to move on the slow side." Remus shakes his head. "Voldemort must have been using all these attacks as a way to create a massive army of Inferi. With all the attacks we were unable to help out with in Bulgaria, it gave him thousands upon thousands of dead to use for his dark magic."

"All this time we thought he was being reckless," grits Ronan. "The army of Inferi will number in the millions now."

Magorian gains a solemn look. "How do we fight a million enemies?"

"The muggles should have been able to fight against it. They have weapons…"

Laughter comes from Moody. "Potter, I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong." Harry silently demands an explanation. "Those muggles are clever creating bombs, tanks, and those guns that shoot pellets or whatever. But you have to remember that all their weaponry relies on some source of technology. It is the reason that they don't stand a chance against magical folk."

A more elaborate explanation comes from Remus. "I am sure you remember learning that technology doesn't work at Hogwarts." Harry nods. "The reason that technology doesn't work is because it malfunctions in areas that are heavily saturated in magic. In fact, the only technology I ever seen work in such areas are those blasters you gave the centaurs and your lightsaber. I believe this is because the blasters and the lightsaber are pieces of extremely _advanced_ technology. Muggles on the other hand don't have such technology. All Voldemort needs to do is go to a muggle army or naval base and toss up a dozen weak wards to saturate the area in magic to cause all their technology to malfunction. Then he sends in the inferi to do the rest."

"Heck, a Death Eater can walk in while under an Invisibility Cloak and start killing everyone," says Sirius.

Harry never thought that the muggles would be so defenseless against wizards and witches. He thought for sure that guns and bombs would work. Guns wouldn't work on the inferi, but bombs would. Then again, bombs would only help to serve Voldemort's purpose. A bomb destroys a few thousand inferi, but Voldemort can easily create more. There are millions of cemeteries around the world for Voldemort to use for his army. Plus, Death Eaters can pop over to any village or city and start killing more people to use as Inferi. The padawan doesn't know what to do. Magorian is right, how do they fight an army of a million? Helena reaches over placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know what to do," she whispers.

A steel resolve appears on his face. "I have no choice, I am going to Gringotts."

"No." Bane gives Harry a firm look. "If you go you will be completely exposed."

"We are not enough to fight an army of a million. It is a risk I have to take," says Harry. "Sirius, you go speak with Arthur and find out if he will join us. You said before that people are leaving the Order, it is time to see how many will join our cause. Bane, it is time we all learn to live together."

The centaur leads gains a firm expression. Magorian and Ronan wonder how their leader will react to such a demand. Helena gains a knowing smile. Bane gives a stiff nod. "We will need to borrow a good force of the house elves to help with building new homes."

Helena bows. "I will speak to Winky immediately."

"Remus, Moody, we are going to Gringotts."

**Ministry of Magic**

Kingsley walks next to Amelia. "Ma'am I beg you to reconsider." Amelia ignores him and continues to walk through the atrium. "It is much too dangerous to be seen out in the open."

The Mistress of Magic comes to a stop. She turns around to face Kingsley and the other three Aurors following her every step. Tonks is among the Aurors and instantly recognizes that look upon Amelia's face. She takes a moment to step back for fear of the witch's wraith. "I believe I sent you on a mission to speak with one Harry James Potter. I suggest you do as told before I pull rank."

"With all due respect, I am not letting you go out unprotected to Diagon Alley." Kingsley stands up straight. "I understand that something must be done about the situation in Bulgaria, but it is out of our hands. The muggles will not ignore this. We need to focus on damage control."

Amelia's eyes narrow. Kingsley feels very small under her intense gaze. One of the most powerful witches in the world is staring him down. As confident as he is in his own abilities this is a witch that helped single handedly train most of the Auror Department in her youth. She is a witch that both Voldemort and Dumbledore acknowledge to be strong. And he was foolish enough to upset her. Her eyes speak volumes. "Our world is beyond exposed now. There is no salvaging the situation. I want all Aurors on full alert around the clock with minimal breaks in between shifts. Put an article in the paper to have all wizard and witches to put wards around their homes. Muggles might start using bombs and I don't want our people caught in the aftermath. Get a team to start warding Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and every other wizarding village in Britain. Make that three teams and I want them working yesterday." Her eyes drift over to Tonks, Riley, and Dawlish. "You three are coming with me."

"Yes ma'am!"

**Gringotts**

Three cracks fill the air. Harry, Remus, and Moody appear out of thin air. The three are about to head up the steps when four cracks fill the air. All three turn around to see who it is. Surprise fills every single person. "Potter/Madam Bones?"

Remus and Moody instantly draw their wands. Two of the Aurors behind Amelia run forward with their wands drawn. Tonks curses inwardly fingering her wand, but not making a move to attack. "Stupefy…" An invisible force blasts both Aurors backwards. Moody and Remus find their wands ripped from their hands. The wands sail into Amelia's stretched out hand.

"Damn, she still has it," smirks Moody. Remus is stunned that she was able to draw her wand and disarm him so fast. The rumors about Amelia's power are not exaggerated.

Amelia stares at Harry with an impressed look. "I see you are proficient in magic without a wand."

Harry nods equally impressed. "I have wanted to meet with you. Unfortunately, I have business inside Gringotts.

"Yes, I don't have time to waste talking at the moment." Amelia brushes past Harry. "If you wish to meet with me schedule a meeting. Tonks, you stay out here with the others."

Moody chuckles, "got to love that woman."

Harry smiles as he finds himself liking Madam Bones. "Remus, Moody, please wait out here."

**Bulgaria**

The sound of gunfire and explosions fill the air. Voldemort watches in amusement as the muggles try to fight against the inferi and giants. It is like watching a good movie. There is so much death and destruction it gives him an orgasmic pleasure to watch it all enfold. He loves seeing the hope in their eyes diminish with each passing second and fear rising in its place. All their beloved technology and weapons useless against true power. The world doesn't need such useless filth in it. 'Where are you at Potter?' laughs Voldemort. In a matter of minutes the last hope of Bulgaria will be crushed. This is only the beginning. Soon the entire world will belong to him.

**Break**

"Do you mind me asking why you are here?" asks Harry.

Amelia walks up to the counter. "I want to speak with the Director immediately." The goblin narrows its eyes upon the witch. She isn't intimidated at all. "Tell him that the Mistress of Magic is here." A snarl comes from the goblin. It stands up and heads to the back to deliver the message. Turning back around, she walks back over to Harry. "I am here to shut down every vault that belongs to known Death Eaters."

Harry nods. "Don't you need to get permission from the goblins to do that?"

"The Ministry has full control over Gringotts since the war started. I don't need permission from anyone."

"Gringotts was built by goblins, why would they give control of their bank to the Ministry?"

The Mistress of Magic knows what he is getting at. "I am sure that the goblin wars are not a foreign subject to you." A shake of the head comes from the padawan. "It is a war that we won and to the victor go the spoils. The Ministry has the right to take control over Gringotts whenever it deems necessary. This was agreed upon in the treaty."

A deep voice interrupts the two. "Yes, a treaty we so _eagerly_ signed." Harry and Amelia turn to face an elderly goblin with many wrinkles. The goblin wears a heavy set of armor that is made from the finest and strongest metal in the world. On the right side of his waist hangs a sword held in a black sheath. Two goblin warriors in similar armor and spears in hand walk behind the Director. "Madam Bones, a pleasure I am sure."

"Director," nods Amelia.

Harry bows respectively. "Director, my name is Harry Potter. I wish to schedule a meeting with you as well."

Amelia gains a suspicious look. "Why is that?"

"A private matter," replies Harry.

"Griphook." A goblin comes walking up. "Take Mr. Potter to the meeting room. I will speak with Madam Bones in my office," orders the Director.

Griphook bows. "Mr. Potter, please follow me." Harry bows gratefully before following Griphook.

"Mr. Potter." Harry pauses. He turns around to face Amelia. "You said outside that you wished to meet with me. How about a joint meeting with all three of us? I have many questions I wish to ask you," smiles Amelia. "I am sure you have a few for me."

The padawan turns around to face Amelia. "I believe that falls upon the Director." The goblin leader gains a twinkle of respect. "I came to speak with the Director and he has been kind enough to grant me a meeting on short notice. I wouldn't dare impose further by pushing his gratitude into including a meeting with the Mistress of Magic," smiles Harry.

Amelia is at a complete loss. She was played perfectly. Her plan was turned against her. If she shows any negative emotion towards this proposal it puts her on the spotlight. Amelia swallows her pride and turns to face the Director. "Director, would you allow me to join your meeting?"

The Director walks past the Mistress of Magic. "I don't have a problem with a _guest_ sitting in upon the meeting with Mr. Potter." Amelia seethes inwardly. "Griphook, I will take them myself. Head back to your station."

**Grimmauld Place**

Fred plops down on the couch. "That plan failed."

George slumps in the chair. "We know where he is, but we can't get past the wards."

The fireplace burst to life. Out of the fireplace emerges Bill. Fred and George sit up not expecting to see their brother in the middle of the day. He should be at Gringotts working. "Where is dad?" asks Bill.

"I am here." Arthur comes down the stairs. "I was checking on Ginny."

"I found Harry."

"What!?" yells the twins.

Bill ignores his younger brothers. "It looks like he is not waiting for me to set up a meeting. He came into Gringotts with Madam Bones. I don't know what they were doing, but it must be something important."

Arthur gains a firm look. "I am going to Gringotts." Fred and George stand up. "You two stay here." The twins are about to argue. "I know you are both old enough to fight in the war, but I want you two to stay here to watch over Ginny and Ron. Your mum needs the support. Once I speak with Harry I will make sure that you two can join us." Reluctantly, the twins stand down.

"Or you could all come with me." The Weasley men spin around wands drawn at the new voice. A chuckle comes from the Marauder. He lifts his arms up in surrender. "Jumpy huh?" Sirius walks around the couch plopping down on the reclining chair. "I am going to make this quick and to the point. There is a war going on against Voldemort and Harry is looking for new allies. If you are with us I need you packed up to go immediately. If you aren't with us, please don't bother trying to find us."

A resounding answer comes back at Sirius. "We are with Harry." Sirius smirks.

**Chang Residence**

Cedric waits outside in the backyard of a traditional Chinese home. An absolutely gorgeous garden with a couple Sakura trees, a small pond, and a stone path. He walks over to the pond to stare at the fish swimming in the shallow waters. The fish are quite pretty, but don't hold a candle to the beauty of the person that he is waiting upon. "Cedric." Turning around, he smiles at laying eyes upon his girlfriend of the past two years. Cho comes walking towards him wearing a beautiful red kimono with white flower petals.

"Cho," smiles Cedric. He walks over to the beautiful young woman. The two embrace before locking lips. Breaking apart, he stares deep into her eyes. "I want you to come with me. You will be safe among the centaurs."

Cho takes a step back lowering her head. "My father is taking us back to China." His eyes widen. "It has become much too dangerous here. He doesn't want any part in this war."

Anger fills Cedric. "Voldemort will not stop with Britain. You heard about what happened in Bulgaria. An entire country destroyed! If we don't stop him now, the entire world is endangered."

"It is not our problem…"

"It is everyone's problem!"

She shakes her head taking a step back from him. "No." Cho sends him a desperate look. "I don't want to be part of this war. Come to China with us, my father has always liked you. He will surely accept you and your family."

Cedric stands tall. "I love you Cho, but I am staying to fight." Betrayal appears in her eyes. "Voldemort has hurt and killed many of my friends. I am staying to make sure so that I can help save others. Harry will defeat Voldemort and I am going to be at his side the entire way." A Hufflepuff never turns his back on his friends. He steps forward giving her one last kiss. "Goodbye Cho, I hope when the war is over we can try again."

"Cedric," cries Cho. He turns around and disappears in a crack. Tears stream down her face.

**Gringotts**

Harry and Amelia are sitting across from each other. At the head of the long table is the Director. Amelia takes a sip from her tea knowing that in this meeting she will not be the one with the first word. This meeting was called by Potter so he will be the one to speak. She is very interested in the reason that he came to Gringotts. Potter is in an alliance with the centaurs, but surely he doesn't expect to build an allegiance with the goblins as well. The goblins are forbidden from leaving their territories and involving themselves in the problems of wizards and witches. Calmly, she awaits for Potter to speak.

Clearing his mind, Harry remembers all his political training from Master Salazar and Helena. He needs to remain calm and speak with a clear voice. Be respectful, but not allow them to walk over him. A leader must be strong and firm to show others his conviction. Harry begins to speak staring at the Director. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. As you know, there is a war going on. I have come here in hopes that the goblin will consider joining our side."

The Director shows not outward emotions. "You want us to help wizards and witches who enslave us to our own lands?" A smile that comes off as a feral grins lights up the Director's face. "I had hoped there was a better reason you came to see me."

"Voldemort will come for the goblins sooner or later. He will not allow a species he considers to be inferior to him to not be under his complete control," argues Harry.

"And I am to believe that fighting on your side will give my people freedom?" replies the Director. The Director looks over at Amelia. "I believe the Ministry of Magic has full control over what _species_ get certain _privileges_."

Harry turns to face Amelia. "I also want the Ministry to join us."

"Do you not mean you wish to join the Ministry?" corrects Amelia.

"No." Amelia gains a hint of annoyance. Harry stares at her without fear. "The Ministry is gradually improving under your leadership, but I am afraid that many of us think it is too little too late. The government has failed too many times. In order to make it better, we want the old Ministry destroyed and a new government built with centaurs, goblins, wizards, and all other races running it."

The Mistress of Magic remains calm. "The Ministry needs to be fixed, but tearing it down will only allow chaos run rampant. Britain will be vulnerable to attack not just from Voldemort, but foreign nations."

"I don't expect it to happen while Voldemort is still at large, but once the dark lord is defeated we will demand that the Ministry of Magic is disbanded. Even if we have to go into another war to make it happen." Harry eyes are not wavering in the least. "No more old traditions, it is time to start _new_ traditions and give rights to everyone not only wizards and witches."

Amelia's eyes narrow. "These are issues that can be handled in court. The proper way."

"The courts are controlled by those that look down upon other races such as the centaurs and goblins," states the Director. "I like the plan of destroying the Ministry of Magic." Amelia refrains from hexing the goblin. "However, Voldemort is no threat to us. Goblins are not weak like the rest of the magical world. If the wizard is foolish enough to attack us, we will eliminate him." The Director stands up no longer interested in the meeting. "I have private business with Madam Bones, guards please escort Mr. Potter out."

Harry stands up. "Voldemort is no normal wizard. Fighting him on your own will lead to death. I know."

The Director gives a wave. "Good day Mr. Potter." The guards point their spears at Harry. Harry gives a disappointed look to the Director. The padawan turns on his heel leaving the room peacefully.

**Forbidden Forest**

A grunt comes from the former Auror. Harry already knows what Moody is about to say. "I told you the goblins couldn't be trusted." Moody's magical eye swirls around.

Remus frowns not agreeing with the older wizard. "It isn't that they can't be trusted, but they see no point in entering a battle with people that have always oppressed them." Moody waves dismissively. "Harry, don't give up hope. The goblins are smart and will realize that Voldemort will soon come for them. You need to keep the lines of communication open."

Harry knows that is true. The goblins will not be able to stay neutral. Voldemort eradicated an entire country merely to show his power. That murderer wants to rule the entire world. He is not going to let the goblins live in peace. The sooner the goblins realize that, the better. The padawan only hopes that the goblins realize that before Voldemort attacks them and more lives are lost. "I know that it would take time to get the goblins to join us, but I didn't expect the first meeting to go so bad. After that meeting I am sure the Ministry will view us as enemies as well." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "We need allies or we will lose this war."

Moody begins to smile. "I think we might have found some." Harry and Remus gain curious looks.

At the edge of the wards leading to the centaur camp is a huge amount of individuals. The centaurs are surrounding next to fifty wizards and witches. These wizards and witches are in tattered clothes with dirt covering their bodies. Among them are children huddled tightly next to their parents. None of them look to be of British descent. Bane, Ronan, and Magorian are standing watch over the large group of wizards and witches. It is easy to tell that the centaurs are not comfortable, but neither is the group of magical humans. Harry, Remus, and Moody walk forward confused. Remus recognizes their unique features almost instantly. "Refugees from Bulgaria?"

"They aren't the only ones." Harry turns around to see Sirius walking towards him. Sirius is followed by the entire Weasley family and several others that Harry doesn't recognize. "It looks like someone else did some recruiting," smirks Sirius.

Helena comes walking forward. She bows her head. "Please forgive me, but I sent a few house elves to Bulgaria to find survivors and bring them back."

Bane is not in the least bit happy. All this is happening much too soon. The centaur leader never gets a chance to talk when a deep voice speaks up. "Harry Potter." A familiar man comes walking forward, but pauses when a centaur blocks his path.

"Viktor Krum?" gasps Harry in surprise. Krum nods. "Let him through."

The centaur steps aside. Krum comes walk forward. The two young men clasp arms in greeting. "I am glad to see you survived." Harry smiles warmly.

Krum does not return the smile. "My family, my country, it is all gone." Harry's smile slowly fades away. Viktor gestures to his people. "We were told that we could find sanctuary here. I was wary at first, but I know that you are an honorable man. Please, will you give us shelter for the night."

Harry places a hand on Krum's shoulder. He walks past Krum to stand before the Bulgarian refugees. "I am sorry for your loss. Voldemort will pay for his crimes, but for now we will supply you with food and shelter." Relief fills the refugees.

One wizard stands up. "We want to fight!" A chorus of shouts yell the same message.

"If you wish to join us then you will follow our command." Harry gestures to Bane. "This is Lord Bane, leader of the centaurs, and you are on his land. Lord Bane and I will not tolerate any discrimination of any sort. We fight together, we_ live_ together. There is to be no division among us. Muggle, wizard, witch, centaur, elf, it doesn't matter anymore. We are one people. Those that cannot accept this will be forced to leave these lands." The padawan glances over at those that came with Sirius. It is a message that is directed at them as well.

Ginny for the first time is filled with hope. The despair and anguish that filled her begins to fade. Just like when she needed to be saved back in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry once again came along to drive away the darkness. She surprises her family by walking forward. Ginny walks over to Bane and bows deeply. "Thank you Lord Bane."

Bane stares down at the small girl. He nods. "Welcome." The centaur leader turns to face the refugees. "Come, we will have food and shelter prepared." Ronan and Magorian lower their weapons as do the other centaur warriors.

Harry smiles. He may have failed with the goblins, but they were able to gain more allies after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Bane are standing next to each other while overlooking the construction of a new village. Centaurs, wizards, elves, and witches are working together. It is a sight that Bane never expected to see in his lifetime. He doesn't trust the wizards and witches, which is why he is keeping a close eye on them at all times. "Things are getting worse. Who knows how many more refugees are out there," says Harry.

The reports that came in were not good. Voldemort razed Bulgaria to the ground four days ago and already millions of inferi were invading the neighboring countries. Turkey, Greece, and Romania are all under assault from Voldemort's undead minions. The inferi are not the only threat though. The inferi were attacking during the day, but at night the vampires and Dementors were feeding. Each night the vampire numbers were increasing exponentially. Dementors were specifically attacking the muggle military bases unaffected by the weapons that muggles possess. Soldiers that were supposed to be protecting their country from outside invaders are walking around aimlessly without souls. Voldemort's campaign to destroy the world has begun.

Muggles were doing their best to fight back, but the introduction ofbeings that muggles always thought to be fictional caused a huge uproar. The muggles had no idea what to do. Once they started to act against the dark creatures, more panic arose when the muggles realized that there weapons were not working. The muggle world is in an uproar not knowing what to do to combat the magical creatures that are massacring them. The magical world is not even attempting to help the muggles. Countries are beginning to increase their own border defenses hoping against hope that they will be able to stop Voldemort's dark forces.

Bane glances at Harry. "We don't have the room to house every refugee. You will need to find another place beside the forest to house them at this rate."

"I know." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "We will move our meetings to the Chamber of Secrets. It is heavily warded to keep outside ears and eyes from prying." The centaur leader is in full agreement. Bane is happy to know that Harry doesn't fully trust the refugees that are with them. Any one of them might be a spy sent by Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the Ministry.

**Break**

Narcissa smoothens out her robes. "I am beginning to think that Potter is as arrogant as the Dark Lord."

Remus leans back in his chair. "Bulgaria was burned to the ground." Narcissa's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Voldemort created an army of over a million Inferi and is using them to attack the neighboring countries. More importantly, the magical world has been exposed to the muggles. With all the death and destruction, the muggles are going to take immediate action and attack everything that is magical." He stares at her impassively. "I think you understand that speaking to a prisoner is not at the top of Harry's list. You should be grateful that I haven't forgotten about you."

The pureblood witch decides it is best to hold her tongue. The Dark Lord took the war to a whole new level. With the war taking such a drastic turn, she doesn't know if any of the information she has on Voldemort's Death Eaters is going to be worth anything. Death Eaters are no longer the biggest threat in this war. She curses the dark lord for taking away her trump card. "Do you still think your information is worth as much?" asks Remus knowingly.

Narcissa adopts a calm expression. The werewolf is good at reading people's emotions. No wonder he is the one that interrogates the prisoners. "Perhaps, but I told you I would work better as an advisor. I know more about wizarding customs and traditions than you can possibly imagine."

"To be honest, customs and traditions are hardly needed at the moment." Remus folds his arms across his chest. "The Malfoys are a rich family. Tell me, do you have any private estates that can house large amounts of people?"

Amusement dances in Narcissa's eyes. "Don't be a fool, Lucius would be alerted immediately if someone set foot on his family estates. You would have more success trying to break into Gringotts."

A sigh comes from the werewolf. Remus stands up with a slightly apologetic look. "I am afraid that this will be the last time we meet unless you can give me some information to take back."

"I could give you access to the Malfoy Vaults."

"The Ministry forced Gringotts to empty all known Death Eater vaults. There is no money in the Malfoy Vaults to offer." Remus gains a sudden idea. "How is your knowledge on the Dark Arts?"

Narcissa gains a hint of annoyance at that question. "Unrivaled." She gains an aura of pride. "Bellatrix may be more magically powerful than I am, but I am far more knowledgeable in every aspect."

Remus snaps his fingers making the cuffs fall from her wrists. "Good, I think I have a use for you after all." Narcissa raises a delicate eyebrow. He gestures for her to follow him, which she does cautiously.

**America – White House**

"Get the president to…" The Secret Service agent never gets a chance to finish his sent when his throat is ripped out. Laughter comes from the vampire. Three more agents run forward with automatic weapons opening fire. The vampire is shot countless times and continues to stand with a bloody smile. In a blur, the vampire rushes forward thrusting its hand into chest of an agent and ripping out his heart. It moves onto the next agent snapping the agent's neck with such force that it does a complete 180. The third agent tries to reload his gun, but teeth sink into the agent's throat. A moan comes from the vampire enjoying its meal. A grenade rolls on the ground next to the feeding vampire. An explosion blows the vampire and agent to pieces.

The black skies begin to darken. The vampires are slaughtering the secret service and military forces that are futilely trying to protect the White House. Soon, ice begins to cover the ground. Any hope that remained begins to fade away as fear and darkness fills the muggles. Dementors descend from the sky swooping down like angels of darkness. In a matter of seconds, the fighting comes to an end.

In a secret underground tunnel, the President of the United States is being escorted by three Navy Seals and five Secret Service agents to a safe location. "All lines of communication are down. I can't reach anyone!"

"First priority is to get the President to safety. We will worry about everything else later," orders Captain Wilson. The Navy Seal doesn't understand a single thing that is going on. One moment they are double checking the security cameras the next moment every single machine in the White House shuts down. None of the technicians could figure out what was going. Elevators, electronic doors, flashlights, radio, everything was down. They were never given any time to figure out what was going on when humans dressed like vampires broke past the front gate. These _vampires_ were moving at inhuman speeds and bullets weren't doing anything to slow them down. It didn't help that it was nighttime and there were no lights making it near impossible to fight against the creatures. If the lights were working they might have stood a chance. Unfortunately, the only piece of weaponry that was working were the guns and the damn things weren't doing any good. That was why he made the decision to get the President away from the White House instead of going into one of the safety bunkers.

"Incoming!"

Captain Wilson spins around as two agents begin to open fire. "Get the President…" The rest of his sentence never comes out. His entire body is frozen. All that can move are his eyes and he spots that the others are in the same condition as him.

A dark laughter fills the tunnel. "I usually prefer to hunt children, but chasing you all was pretty fun too." Fenrir Greyback comes walking towards the group with his wand in hand. The werewolf licks his lips. "Reducto!" A red spell burst from his wand striking the nearest agent. The agent explodes sending blood and guts everywhere. "One down, seven more go," laughs Fenrir.

**Durmstrang**

Voldemort smiles in pure delight. Simultaneous attacks were going on all around the world. America, China, Japan, Russia, France, Italy, Canada, Pakistan, and so many others were attacked. His Death Eaters were portkeying and apparated vampires and inferi to multiple locations that house high ranking muggle leaders. The foolish muggles were all worried about the neighboring countries around Bulgaria. It may take them hours or days to travel from one country to another, but wizards can cover such a distance in mere seconds. Even if the attacks fail, the muggles will live in constant fear knowing that at any time he can send his servants anywhere in the world to kill them. Soon the muggles will kneel before him like they were born to do.

**Ministry of Magic**

"Japan's Prime Minister was killed and head was tossed into the streets of Tokyo."

"Inferi are massacring people in Moscow."

"The White House was attacked in the United States. The President is missing."

Amelia listens to the constant reports that are coming in. It is a complete disaster in the muggle world. Voldemort is making a statement. He is trying to prove to the muggles that they are inferior. Attacking major cities and aiming for government officials, the bastard is driving a stake through the heart of the muggles. Not to mention that Voldemort made it impossible to speak with the muggle governments. Every muggle government is going to be out for blood against the magical world. She doubts any of them will be willing to speak with her or any other magical officials. As of this moment, she knows that the muggles are now a threat like Voldemort.

Kingsley comes up beside the Mistress of Magic. "Madam, we have finished setting up wards around all wizarding towns including Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley."

"Good."

After War World II where Grindewald used the muggles to mass bomb magical communities, the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore's assistance created several wards to protect against bombs and missiles. These wards work together in order to detect missiles and bombs than send out an Electric Magnetic Pulse that disables the weapons. If the weapons end up exploding prematurely for one reason or another, a backup Fire Repellant Ward activates absorbing the flames increasing the power of the wards. Essentially, any weapon that the muggles launch that can explode will strengthen the wards. Dumbledore shared these wards with several other countries in case another World War broke out.

'What do we do now?' wonders Amelia. Does she let Voldemort destroy the muggles and focus on fortifying Britain? Or does she offer aid to the muggles? She knows what the right thing to do, but what is the strategic thing to do?

**Chamber of Secrets**

Harry places his hands down on the table. "We need to start eliminating Voldemort's force." He looks around the table at his generals. All of them are listening intently to his words. "There is one group in particular that we need to remove from this war, the Dementors. The Dementors are Voldemort's greatest weapon. If we can eradicate them or at least severely lower their numbers, we can give the muggles a fighting chance."

A new voice speaks up. "What about the inferi?" asks Bill.

"Their numbers are in the millions. With all the deaths, Voldemort can replenish their ranks in a matter of moments. It would be a never ending fight," replies Harry.

Cedric stares at the large map that covers the entire table. "What about a full assault on Durmstrang? We know that Voldemort is hiding out there."

Bane shakes his head. "No." All eyes focus on the centaur leader. "Voldemort will no doubt be aware of our presence the moment we enter the country. It is the dark lord's own personal fortress and with our small forces a direct assault might not even make it past the castle walls. I agree with Potter, we need to start eliminating his forces."

"Only person here that can destroy the Dementors is Potter. The rest of us can only drive them back," grunts Moody.

"Fiendfrye can destroy Dementors."

Everyone at the table turns around to see Narcissa walking towards them with her wrists bound. Remus is walking behind her. Bill and Arthur grip their wands tightly. She comes up to the table standing tall and proud. "That spell is near impossible to control. It will attack everything in sight not just the Dementors," states Moody knowingly.

Narcissa glances at Harry. "It is true, but if you are able to lure the Dementors to a location where the Fiendfrye has nothing to attack but the Dementors, the spell will fade away after devouring the monsters. Fiendfyre only lasts as long as there are souls to feed on."

"The spell is not hard to cast," admits Sirius.

"I think the main problem is how do we lead the Dementors to us?" Cedric points out. "Voldemort has full control over them."

The former Death Eater scowls. "Control? No, the dark lord merely gives them freedom to move around." Narcissa pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "The Dementors rather follow the Dark Lord than be enslaved by the Ministry."

"Doesn't answer the question," grunts Moody.

Ronan speaks up. "Dementors may be the most valuable, but we should focus on eradicating the weakest first. The giants and trolls are limited in number."

Remus waves his wand making red dots appear in several different countries. "These are all the known giant clans according to the Ministry of Magic."

Moody taps the map with his wand. Six blue dots appear in Bulgaria. "These are the cities that were attacked by giants and trolls." He looks over at Harry. "Voldemort can't respond to every attack at once especially while he is attacking the muggles. We might be able to get in a few attacks of our own."

A sigh comes from the leader of the resistance. Harry hates not being able to help the muggles. He hates it even more that instead of helping against the attacks, he is using these attacks to further his own goals against Voldemort. Voldemort is killing the muggle for fun and Harry is using the deaths of the muggles as a strategy to attack the dark lord. War is truly a terrible thing. The padawan hates it all.

"I'll send in our fastest elves to scout the cities for any signs of giants and trolls. We set up three teams to go in, attack, and get out. Moody, Ronan, and Sirius will lead these teams. I leave it to you all to assemble as many men as you see fit to accomplish your tasks." Harry looks over at Narcissa. "Remus, I leave Narcissa in your care. I want her teaching our troops the proper way to defend against the Dark Arts."

Narcissa's eyes narrow. "I don't…"

Harry's emerald eyes glow with power. "If we find Draco, we will make an effort to capture him, but I make no promises on his survival."

The witch doesn't like it one bit, but she doesn't have much choice. As much as she loves her son, she knows that he is weak minded and a coward. Voldemort will be able to easily manipulate Draco. All she can do is hope that Harry is the one that runs into her son because she doubts that any others will show mercy to a Death Eater. "I understand," bows Narcissa.

"The Dementors?" asks Bane.

"I need time to meditate on it," answers Harry. "I leave the rest of the meeting to you." The padawan walks away, heading deeper into the Chamber of Secrets.

**Break**

"Is there a way to trap the Dementors? Any wards that I can learn?"

Master Salazar reclines in his chair with a pensive expression. "I told you, Dementors are incarnations of the Dark Side of the Force. They swallow up the light and feed on the darkness inside a person. There are no wards that can stop such darkness."

Harry refuses to believe that. "I will find a way to defeat them." Darkness can be defeated by the light. He knows that there is a way to defeat the Dementors using the Force. Master Salazar told him many times that the Force is capable of anything.

"Defeating them is not the issue. You need to find a way to lure them to a designated location to defeat them all at once," says Master Salazar.

Dementors feed on the darkness inside a person making them lose all hope and relive their worse memories. When a Dementor is truly hungry it will administer a kiss to trap a person's soul eternally inside them. Currently, the Dementors are working under Voldemort. Voldemort lets the Dementors roam free except when he needs them to attack certain areas and people. Harry's eyes narrow. The Dementors have one major weakness, their hunger for darkness. A vampire is unable to resist the taste of blood and a Dementor is unable to resist its hunger to feed on negative emotions. If he were to find a way to amplify the negative emotions in an area to a level that would attract every Dementor in the world, he could find a way to destroy them all at once. That would be a devastating blow to Voldemort. The padawan folds his arms into his sleeves. "I need to find a way to amplify negative emotions to draw the Dementors to me," whispers Harry.

"I am afraid that I will be unable to help in this matter. Trust in the Force, you will find the answer you seek," states Master Salazar.

"Yes Master."

**China – Nuclear Power Plant**

Scientists begin to run around in a mass panic. Technicians are working as fast as possible to get the power back on. In duel cracks, two Death Eaters appear in the middle of the room. The entire power plant is in complete darkness. The sound makes many turn around pointing flashlights at the two Death Eaters. Duel green flashes of light strike the nearest muggles. Screams begin to fill the facility as the muggles desperately try to escape death. In a matter of minutes all the scientists, guards, and technicians are dead. "This is much too easy dear sister," smirks Amycus Carrow.

Alecto stares down at the dead muggles without a shred of compassion. "At least we get to kill the muggles." She gives one a kick. "Such filth."

Amycus walks over to the machines. The Death Eater doesn't have a single clue what any of them do. If it weren't for the Imperio Curse the two purebloods would had been lost inside the power plant. The Carrows are lucky that the Chinese government is busy with other attacks or the two might have failed their mission. Unlike other countries, China's muggle and magical government work close together. Voldemort knows this, which is why he dedicated more attacks against China than the other countries. Amycus and Alecto were charged with destroying this muggle facility. Not even Voldemort knows its true importance, but the dark lord gathered enough information to know that these power plants are important to the muggles. "Being around such filth is making my skin crawl. Let's destroy this place already," says Alecto.

"Right." Amycus points his wand at the machines. Alecto follows her brother's example. The two Death Eaters launch a pair of Explosion Curses at the generators. Brother and sister continue to destroy everything within sight. Unknown to either, radiation already began to leak from the wards shutting down the entire plant. The continued destruction is speeding up the radiation leak. Though the two succeed in their mission, neither of them make it back to rejoice. Amycus and Alecto soon join the muggles in the afterlife.

The radiation leak continues to spread. China will be forever changed as the radiation levels rise at an alarming rate.

**Bulgaria**

Dot pokes her head out around the corner. The small house elf in black clothing expertly hides in the shadows. Plovdiv was the second largest city in Bulgaria. Streets that used to be filled with people are now empty. Tall buildings were reduced to rubble and fires continue to burn even after its destruction days ago. Bodies of muggles along with a couple giants litter the streets. Plovdiv resembles a scene from a muggle movie depicting the end of the world.

A gasp comes from the elf when the ground starts to shake. Dot spins around to see a large giant stomping down the street. She reaches into her pocket pulling out a gold coin. The giant looks straight at the elf. "Bug!" Roaring, the giant runs forward with its club raised. Multiple cracks fill the air. Dot is soon surrounded by members of the Resistance. Smiling happily, she waves at Sirius before popping away.

"Fred, care to do the pleasure?" smirks Sirius.

Fred bows dramatically. "One portable swamp coming right up my good sir." The boy pulls out a device and flicks it into the air. It sails several feet before hitting the ground. Magically the street turns into a giant swamp. A grunt comes from the giant when it steps into the swamp and begins to sink. The giant begins to roar in anger trying to break free, but all its struggles make it sink faster.

"Explosion Curses on three!"

"No need." Fred steps forward with a mischievous smile. Stepping forward, he points his wand at the swamp. "A little tinkering and we made the swamps highly flammable." A small fireball bursts from Fred's wand striking the swamp. The swamp erupts into an infero of flames. The giant throws back its head screaming in pain.

Cedric glances at Fred. "I am glad you are on our side." Fred gives a wink.

Sirius reaches into his robes pulling out a tiny object. He tosses it into the air and silently cast a spell to enlarge the object. The object grows into a brand new Nimbus 2001 painted silver. "Come on, where there is one giant there are bound to be a few more. We are going to take them all out." Cedric, Fred, and the two others on Sirius's team enlarge their own brooms. All of them take to the skies.

**Centaur Camp**

"I want to be out there helping." Ron glares at his oldest brother. "I can help."

Bill is beyond annoyed with having this argument. "I told you, it is not my decision to make. This is not a game Ron. Pouting and crying is not going to help you."

A grunt comes from a former Auror. "Listen to your brother." Moody hobbles forward. "This is a war and we don't have time for brats trying to prove their worth."

"Harry is out there fighting…"

"Potter knows what is at stake," growls Moody.

"Moody." Moody, Bill, and Ron turn to see Harry walking towards them. Harry walks up to Moody with a serious expression. "Our contact in the Ministry just informed us that Voldemort attacked multiple muggle bases and government buildings all around the world. There is an attack right now in Paris, I want you to take your team and go help them." A nod comes from Moody. Bill sends one last look at Ron before following Moody.

Ron steps forward. "Harry…"

Harry turns to face his longtime friend and surrogate brother. "You are not ready to help in the fighting." Anger fills Ron. "Narcissa and Remus are teaching those that wish to help in the war, go find them. Once you are ready you will be able to help."

"Do you really think you can boss me around?" Ron's eyes narrow. "I am older than you! I have been through just as much as you! I don't need your permission to fight!"

"If you can't follow my orders than leave."

Ron clenches his hands into fists. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but right now I am fighting a war. My duty to protect the innocent and defeat Voldemort comes before our friendship." The padawan turns his back to Ron and begins to walk away. Ron glares hatefully at Harry's back.

**Centaur Camp**

Remus watches Narcissa teach with an impressed smile. The woman is very knowledgeable on the subject of the Dark Arts. It shouldn't surprise him since she was a member of the Black Family. The Blacks were a pureblood family that practiced the Dark Arts openly. She wasn't lying about her knowledge of the Dark Arts. That knowledge will be a huge help in fighting against Voldemort's forces.

Narcissa finishes her lecture. "That will be all." The witch turns around to find Remus staring at her. A hint of annoyance brims her eyes. She walks forward with an air of authority and power that comes with years of practice. "Was my teaching sufficient?"

"Very impressive," smiles Remus. He scoots over offering her a seat. Hesitantly, she takes a seat next to the werewolf. Remus hands her a glass of water.

"Thank you."

He nods. "You're welcome." The werewolf becomes a bit more serious. "What you are doing is going to save many lives."

The empty glass vanishes from her hand. "I could care less about anyone else. All I care about is my son."

"What about your husband?"

"Lucius made his decision. Draco is still a child and was dragged into this war by Lucius. If anything happens to Draco, I will hold Lucius personally responsible." Narcissa stands up. Remus almost feels sorry for Lucius. "I am going for a walk."

"Mind if I come with you?"

Narcissa gives him a scathing look. "As if I have any choice." Remus smirks as she walks away. He follows her at a safe distance and enjoys the view.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore looks at the teachers that remained behind. Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagal, Pomona Sprout, and Poppy Pomfrey are the only ones that decided to stay behind to help him. He is grateful to have them. The headmaster folds his hands together. "I am afraid that Hogwarts will be canceled. At the rate that things are going, many countries are going to fall and countless lives will be lost. Harry and the centaurs are already offering refuge in the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts will become a sanctuary as well. The school will become a beacon of hope for those that lost their homes and family. A place where one can escape the horrors of the war. Muggles and magical folk seeking refuse will be allowed inside Hogwarts."

Minerva smiles warmly, "I believe that is a great idea."

"How long do you think the war will drag on?" worries Poppy.

"The last World War lasted several years, this one will be even more devastating." A sigh comes from the old wizard. "An end may be a long time coming."

Flitwick stands up with a cheerful smile. "I will get to work with the house elves." He smiles excitedly. "Hogwarts will need many more rooms." Dumbledore nods agreeing with that plan of action. The headmaster begins to tell the others what they can do to help with the preparations.

**Russia**

"_Kill that bitch!"_

"_Our bullets aren't working!"_

"_Watch out!"_

Bellatrix swings her wand in a wide arc. A silver spell decapitates two of the Russian soldiers. More come running forward opening fire. The bullets collide against a translucent white shield. She cackles before jabbing her wand forward. "Imperio," smirks the dark witch. A pale blue spell strikes a soldier. The soldier's eyes glaze over. Turning, the Russian soldier points his weapon at his allies and opens fire. Bellatrix erupts into more laughter. She begins to turn more and more soldiers against each other. Soon the soldiers are too busy fighting each other instead of trying to kill her. "Muggles are so much fun to play with," smirks Bellatrix.

A crack makes her head turn. "Are you done playing around?"

"Aw is Lucius upset?" Bellatrix taunts. "Still worried about my baby sister Narcissa?"

Lucius's eyes narrow. "Watch your tongue." He fingers his wand. A rocket comes flying at the two. Bellatrix makes a semi-circle with her wand making the rocket go around them and head back towards the one that fired it. An explosion goes off in the distance. "Complete the mission and let's go!"

Her eyes narrow. "I take orders only from our Master." The two are about to come to blows, but a burning sensation on each of their arms causes them to stop. In dual cracks the two disappear.

**Durmstrang**

Death Eaters begin to pour into the Throne Room. Once inside, all of them drop to their knees. Voldemort stands up crimson eyes roaming over his Death Eaters. He must admit for the first time his servants managed to do everything he asked. A pity, he hoped to torture a few. There is always next time, right now it is time to celebrate their victory against the muggle filth. "You have done well. The muggle world is in ruins. Today they faced those with true power and their pathetic technology was no match. In time, the muggles will be our slaves and the world will belong to those of pure blood!"

The dark wizards and witches cheer. Voldemort gives a dark smile. "I have prepared a reward." The doors behind the Death Eaters open up. Vampires drag in women, men, and children that are completely naked. There are over a dozen of them in metal chains. "Have fun," laughs the Dark Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

A blue beam blurs becoming a light show that is too fast for ordinary eyes to follow. Harry moves with deadly grace. Utilizing Form I, he is able to fight the six Death Eaters at once. Form I was designed to fight multiple enemies at once. The Death Eaters thought that ganging up on him would give them an advantage, but it is proving to be a fatal mistake. A deflected Killing Curse strikes one of the Death Eater's in the chest killing them instantly. Harry reaches out with the Force pushing two more of the Death Eaters backwards with such force that both dark wizards are killed upon smacking against the wall of a building. He backflips high into the air landing behind the remaining three Death Eaters and in one wide swing, he bisects them all. The blue beam disappears with a hiss. Harry runs deeper into the city wanting to help more.

Harry comes running into the main street of Athens to find Inferi overrunning the streets. Muggles are desperately trying to escape. He focuses on the Force. Lifting his arm, he taps into a new Force power that he learned under Master Salazar's guidance. One by one the Inferi begin to burst into flames. Hundreds of inferi begin to combust. Harry falls to a knee panting heavily. Combustion is a Force power that causes an object to burst into flames depending on one's will. It works on inanimate objects and people. Inferi are weak to fire making Combustion incredibly effective against the undead creatures. Harry watches as more Inferi begin to march forward. He stands up and focuses deeply on the Force. Thrusting both hands forward, hundreds more Inferi combust into flames. Today will not be the day that Athens falls. The padawan continues to draw upon the Force.

Muggles, wizards, and witches watch in awe as a single person begins to destroy the army of Inferi. Voldemort is not the only one who grows stronger. Harry Potter's name and power grow as well. On this day, hope begins fill the muggle and magical world.

**Centaur Camp**

Narcissa lifts a delicate eyebrow. "He went alone? That is incredibly reckless."

"Yes, but Harry is tired of standing back and letting Voldemort have his way in the muggle world," explains Remus. "He knows that we can't spare the resources so he is heading out on his own to deal with the attacks while we build up our forces."

The dark witch gives the werewolf a knowing look. "What happened?"

Remus never ceases to be amazed by her insight. It is near impossible to keep the truth from Narcissa. He wonders if Lucius ever had any privacy. "Asia, United States, and the Middle East are dying." Narcissa's eyes narrow demanding more of an explanation. "Remember those attacks by Voldemort a week ago against muggle leaders and military bases?" A nod comes from the witch. "Well, it seems that shutting down the muggle technology was more devastating than even Voldemort could imagine. Muggles were using energy that was highly toxic to power many of their cities or something of the sort. I don't really understand much of it, but that energy is warping the environment and killing millions. One of the muggles here called it radiation and apparently it is extremely lethal. Imagine a deadly disease that can be carried for miles and miles."

"The fools," scowls Narcissa. "I always knew the muggles were idiots." A stern looks make her turn away with a hint of guilt at her remarks. Muggles were not to blame. Voldemort is the one to blame, plain and simple. "Any chance of this radiation traveling this far?"

"Honestly, no idea." Remus shrugs. "We are putting up Air Filtering Wards. Other countries are doing the same, at least the magical communities in those countries are. The muggles are on their own."

A shakes of the head comes from the dark witch. "Potter must know by now that he can't save the entire world. He may need to accept that to win this war and he might have to let the muggle world be destroyed."

Remus sighs. A small part of him believes the same thing. "I think we all know it on some level." He comes up beside Narcissa. "But I don't believe it is right to let billions die just to save ourselves."

**Break**

"Maximus Solaris!"

Sunlight fills the area up to a quarter mile. The vampires attacking New York City scream as there are set aflame by the sunlight. Cedric watches in awe. He turns to look at the American wizards. "Artificial sunlight? I never heard of such a spell."

Agent Max gestures to his men. "Scour the city and destroy any remaining vampires. No mercy on those that were bitten." He turns to face Cedric. "I suggest you send a message to your men and get them out. We don't need any help from foreigners."

"You will in time," says Cedric knowingly. "We stand a better chance at winning this war by fighting together than individually."

The agent stares down at Cedric. "America will clean up this mess that you British made. Go back home and stay out of our way." Agent Max disappears in a crack.

Cedric shakes his head. "Idiot." He pulls out a gold coin sending a message to the others. No point in fighting against the Americans. A second later, he disappears via portkey.

**Romania – Dragon Reserve**

Charlie looks through a pair of binoculars. A mile away he spots an army of at least a thousand Inferi marching towards the Dragon Reserve. He gains a grim expression. The Inferi are not what worry him, it is those damn giants and trolls walking among the Inferi. No way the wards are going to hold against an assault that large. Inferi are easy enough to take down, but the trolls and giants are resistant to magic. With only fifteen wizards and witches manning the reserves since the rest went to check on their families, it is going to be one hard task to take down those giants. "Liz!"

A pretty Irish witch flies up towards him. "Yes Charlie?"

"Get those dragons as far back into the reserve as possible. I am going to contact my father and hope he can send us some aid." Charlie gains a grim expression. "If we fail to keep these dragons contained, the world is really going to be burned to ashes."

**Break**

Voldemort hisses in anger. "Lucius, did you kill the intruders?"

"My Lord…" Lucius screams in pain. Voldemort holds the useless piece of trash under the Cruciatus Curse for a solid fifteen seconds. Even after the spell is released, Lucius continues to lie on the ground twitching in pain. "Please My Lord, they are launching attacks all over the country. It is hard to pinpoint their movements." Lucius slowly rises to all fours.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrow in anger. "They are targeting…" A ripple in the wards causes Voldemort to pause. Potter and his allies have the gall to attack him head on. Voldemort smiles in amusement. He will have to show them who the strongest wizard in the world is. "I will be back to deal with you." Lucius shivers in fear.

**Durmstrang**

A wizard in dark camouflage gear eyes the castle of Durmstrang. On his face are a pair of magically enhanced goggles that are able to see clearly in the dark. The goggles also have the ability to see heat signatures. He lifts up his right hand relaying a signal to his hidden men. In unison the American wizards begins to silently move towards the castle. Shadow Team is an elite squadron that never failed a single mission. Their mission tonight is to kill Voldemort and bring down this castle.

Rat peers at the castle walls. "I can't pierce it. Must be a layer of wards blocking the X-ray scopes."

"Jameson and Jones, you two flank around back. See if you can find us an entrance," orders Captain Kane.

Jameson and Jones are about to head out when snakes burst out of the ground under them and wrap around their bodies. "He's here!" shouts Rat. The ground begins to tremble and quake. A stone golem begins to rise out of the ground.

Captain Kane grabs a grenade and tosses it at the golem. The explosion blasts the golem to pieces. "I want eyes on him now!" No response. The captain turns around to find Rat and the rest of his team lying on the ground dead. Poisonous snakes are slithering over their corpses.

"Wizards using muggle weapons," hisses a dark voice. Kane spins around pointing his automatic at Voldemort. He is about to squeeze the trigger, but aims to the right of the Voldemort staring at him and opens fire. The illusion fades away to reveal the real Voldemort under the protection of a powerful gold shield. "It is pointless. Your pathetic weapons won't harm me." Voldemort smirks arrogantly. A pair of Killing Curses head towards Voldemort. The dark lord disappears in a crack. Kane jumps backwards to avoid several snakes that burst out of the ground beneath him. A cutting curse decapitates the snakes.

Voldemort appears behind Kane. The gun is ripped out of the American wizard's hand, but Kane manages to dodge the follow up spells and tosses two grenades at Voldemort. Both grenades are vanished with a simple flick of the wrist. A flick of the wrist causes a wand to appear in each hand and the American begins to launch a barrage of spells. The spells collide against a silver shield that makes a gong-like song. Captain Kane dodges several Killing Curses. "You fight well. Join me, I could use someone with such skill." The answer is several more spells flying at the Dark Lord. Voldemort gains a disappointed look. Dementors fly down from the skies above surrounding the captain.

'Expecto Patronum!' A pale white crocodile burst forth attacking the Dementors. Blood sprays from the American soldier's mouth. Kane looks down to see a sword sticking out his chest. Voldemort begins to walk back towards the castle. A Dementor grabs Kane and issues a kiss sucking the wizard's soul out.

The Dark Lord twirls his wand around. 'So others dare to challenge my power. Time to gain the final piece to take over the world,' smirks Voldemort.

**Chamber of Secrets**

"If Voldemort gets his hands on the dragons he will control the skies." Ronan seethes in anger. "Even our blasters will be hard pressed to take down a dragon."

Moody touches his wand to the map. Six blue dots appear in different countries around the world. "There are six dragon reserves. Romania, Italy, Japan, Russia, Brazil, and United States all have dragon reserves. We don't have the manpower to protect them all." The former Auror looks over at Harry.

Harry studies the locations. "I'll have Helena send house elves to watch each reserve. I am going to head over to Romania. Everyone else is to stay on alert. If those other locations get attacked I want immediate action."

"I am coming with," argues Arthur.

"I understand, but you need to keep your emotions under control." Harry finds it a bit humorous that he is saying that to someone after all his emotional outbursts over the years. Molly reaches over placing her hands over Arthur's hand. She sends a silent, desperate plea to Harry. "If things get out of hand, I will send all those at the dragon reserve back here."

Bane gives a stern look. "You can't keep fighting alone. Voldemort will use it to his advantage."

"I hope so," smiles Harry.

A barking laughter comes from Sirius. "Someone is embracing their inner Marauder." Sirius kicks his feet up onto the table. "The Americans and Russians are not going to let us onto their soil so easily. How do you propose we deal with it if they try to _detain_ us?"

Cedric agrees with that statement. "Yeah, we didn't receive much of a welcome when we went to help with the growing number of vampires."

"We don't want to be fighting with potential allies so if we must, we leave and let them handle it until the situation gets out of hand." The padawan turns to look at Bill. "Any luck with getting in touch with the French government?"

The curse breaker frowns. "Not much, every magical government around the world is more concerned with what actions that the muggles are going to take in response to these attacks." Bill folds his arms across his chest. "I did manage to get in touch with the Delacour Family so hopefully they can help us." Harry recognizes that name. That was Fleur's last name. Maybe he will get a chance to see her again. It would be nice to see Fleur again.

"I have made a bit of progress with the Italian government. They are willing to set up a meeting after hearing about you saving Athens," says Amos. Cedric's father decided to join the war effort after the attacks against the muggles. His wife is currently helping Helena in healing the wounded.

Andromeda Black speaks up. The woman is another new recruit to the Resistance. She and her husband joined the Resistance in order to gain a safe place to live without discrimination. Ted Tonks is a muggle and that means Voldemort wants him dead. Like her youngest sister, Narcissa, Andromeda is extremely knowledgeable in politics and traditions. She is currently serving as an ambassador to help open communications between the Resistance and other countries. "Greece wants a meeting as soon as possible. I believe they are hoping you will continue to defend them."

Dobby pops into the room. "Master Harry, the giants are attacking the wards in Romania."

"I am heading out. All teams on full alert," orders Harry. Dobby grabs Harry's pants and the two disappear in a crack.

**Romania**

Dragon tamers are standing at the edge of the wards. Charlie is at the lead with his wand at the ready and a spell at the tip of his lips. The giants are pounding away at the wards. With each blow the wards grow weaker. A giant lifts up his club prepared to strike the wards again. An object falls down from the sky above. A blue beam pierces through the top of the giant's head killing it instantly. The giant falls backwards smashing a dozen inferi under its body. "Harry?" gasps Charlie.

Harry lands on the dead giant's chest. He thrusts his right hand forward, two dozen inferi combust into flames that begin to spread lighting other inferi on fire. "Charlie, I will leave the inferi to you all. I am going to take down the giants and trolls." In a crack, Harry disappears and reappears on the shoulder of a second giant. In a matter of seconds, a second giant is killed.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"What is that strange sword?"

Charlie shouts out. "Get it together. We are going to use Fire Charms to deal with the Inferi." He runs through the wards. "Incendio!" A torrent of flames burst from Charlie's wand engulfing the nearest inferi. The others quit talking and run forward to help out.

**Centaur Camp**

Ginny grabs Ron's arm. "Where are you going?" She frowns at his behavior. "We need to get to training."

He yanks his arm out of her grasp. "I am going to the Ministry to become an Auror." Ginny's eyes widen. "The Ministry is taking anyone who has completed OWLs. I don't need to join Harry to fight," scowls Ron. "I will get proper training under _real_ warriors."

"Ron don't do this. Professor Lupin and Narcissa…"

"No!" Anger burns in the red head's eyes. "I refuse to take orders from that Death Eater! She can't be trusted!"

A loud slaps fills the air. Others turn around to watch the exchange. Ron stares at Ginny with wide eyes. Ginny glares at her brother. She lowers her arm. "I think I would know a Death Eater when I meet one. You weren't the one that was tortured or possessed. Narcissa may be a Malfoy, but Harry trusts her and that is good enough for me."

Ron turns away with a scowl. "Whatever." He walks away not sparing a second glance backwards. Ginny's eyes brim with tears. Why does her brother have to be such a stubborn asshole?

**Durmstrang**

"Father this is crazy! I don't want to stay in this moldy castle!"

Lucius backhands his son across the face. Draco hits the ground hard. He lifts up his head staring fearfully at the man who raised him. "There is nowhere else for us to go." Lucius hisses in anger making sure to keep his voice low. Voldemort's spies are everywhere. "Our homes were destroyed by Potter, the Ministry took all our money, and there is nothing left for us. We must make sure that Dark Lord wins this war or we will be left with nothing."

Draco spits out blood. Reluctantly, he stands up. "Did…did you find out what happened to mother?" A scowl comes from the Malfoy patriarch. He leaves the room without another word. Draco glares hatefully at his father's back. His mother was captured and his father isn't doing a single thing to find her. She gave her life to make sure he escaped. One thing he could always count on was his mother to protect him and now she is gone. If father won't look for her than he will do it on his own. And he will make Potter pay if he harmed her.

**Romania**

The troll stumbles backwards clutching the stump where its arm used to be. It soon falls backwards when its left leg is amputated. Harry disappears in a crack, appearing in the middle of three more trolls. In less than a minute he kills all three trolls with brutal efficiency. Emerald eyes wash over the battlefield to find the entirety of Voldemort's forces defeated. The inferi are down to less than a hundred and all the giants and trolls are dead. On the negative side, the wards are barely able to stay standing. He places his lightsaber on his waist and looks out into the distance. He could strengthen the wards, but it will take time. Time that he doesn't have. In the distance he can feel the darkness approaching.

Charlie appears next to Harry in a crack. "The inferi are down. We did it."

"It was just the first wave," says Harry calmly. Charlie pulls out his binoculars. A mile away another army of inferi is marching towards the dragon reserve. In the air are twenty Death Eaters flying on brooms. "The wards are not going to hold much longer."

"What is the plan?" asks Trish. The pretty Irish witch comes up next to the two wizards.

Harry folds his arms within the sleeves of his robes. "We are going to let the inferi go." Charlie and Trish stare at the padawan like he has a second head. "The dragons can handle the inferi. Our main priority is to prevent the Death Eaters from capturing the dragons. Inferi don't have the ability to use magic so the worse they can do is upset the dragons."

Trish giggles in amusement. "I would think that you of all people would know how dangerous an upset dragon is." Harry smirks. "The dragons can defend themselves against the inferi. We don't have an extra broom for you."

A wave of the hand makes a Firebolt materialize out of thin air. "I have my own," smirks Harry.

**France – Ministry of Magic**

Andromeda waits patiently in the hallway. The witch is dressed in formal black robes that hug her body. Even at the age of sixty, she is a beautiful woman that can draw the attention of any man. Wizards and witches age slower and live longer than muggles. It is common in the magical world for wizards to live over a hundred years. Andromeda Tonks is sixty years old and appears to be in her mid-thirties.

The French Ministry sent a missive requesting to meet with Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Harry is currently helping the dragon reserve in Romania and is unable to meet with the French Minister. Andromeda decided to personally deliver the message to the Minister to set up a meeting in the future. It wouldn't look good to snub the French Minister. Of course, she is beginning to regret coming since she has been waiting for the past forty-five minutes. Her patience is wearing thin. "Lady Black?" speaks a suave Frenchmen. He gives a charming smile. _"It is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the long wait. The Minister is available to see you now."_

"_Thank you," _replies Andromeda in fluent French. Gracefully, she follows the secretary into a lash office. A portly man with a mustache and hair slicked back sits behind a large desk. The Prime Minister of France, Marquis Aurealis, stands up to greet her. "_Prime Minister, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."_

The secretary leaves the room and locks the door. Several wards spring up to protect the office from outside intrusion and eavesdropping. "_My lady, it is an honor to meet a witch of such noble standing. I must confess, I am a bit disappointed that _Harry Potter_ is not here."_

Taking a seat, she folds her hands in her lap. "_He is currently in _Romania_ defending the dragon reserve from _Voldemort's_ forces." _Marquis is surprised by such knowledge. _"I will personally make sure that he knows about your request to meet with him when he gets back."_

"You are confident that he will succeed," says Marquis switching to English. The rich French accent is thick, but Andromeda understands him clearly. "Such faith in a _child_."

Andromeda gives a seductive smile. "Careful, this _child_ is the one that saved an entire city, _alone_."

The Prime Minister concedes that point, but doesn't back down. He strokes his mustache and leans back in his chair. "My people cheer his name. He instills much hope in the magical world. Even the muggles seem to be influenced by his deeds. Still, I can't help but wonder if he is so great than why does your own Ministry shun him?"

"Lord Potter wants to unite the world so that we no longer have to hide our abilities. It is a goal that he plans on accomplishing during and after the war with Voldemort."

"It sounds like Potter wants to take over the world. What makes him so different from Voldemort?"

She continues to smile not in the least bit perturbed by his accusation. "If you truly believed that would we be having this conversation?" Marquis gives a crooked smile. "The muggle world knows that we exist. There is no way to change what has happened. There are two choices that the magical world is at now; either try to build a peaceful coexistence with the muggles or start a war with them." Andromeda gives a knowing look. "Every magical government keeps tabs on the muggles. We may look down upon their technology, but we are not stupid enough to let them roam free. I am sure you are well aware of the nuclear weapons at their disposable. A war might destroy the entire planet so all that is left is try to coexist."

Marquis raises a glass of wine to his lips and takes a sip. Placing the glass down, he leans back in his expensive chair with a more serious expression. "Potter must be well connected to have such information." Andromeda is not about to reveal anything about the spies that are in the British Ministry of magic. She remains calm never losing her smile. "As dangerous as their weapons are, we have contingency plans in place to deal with the muggles. They will never get a chance to use such weapons."

Andromeda is aware of that as well. The magical world looks down upon the muggle world, but that doesn't make them ignorant. After War World II, the magical governments in over 25 different countries gathered together to discuss the muggle weapons that could wipe out an entire city. Many wizards and witches lost their lives in the bombing of Hiroshima. An entire magical district was wiped out by the muggles. Such a tragedy was unacceptable. Each government agreed that the muggles were too dangerous to ignore. Spies were planted inside the muggle government of countries that produced such dangerous weapons. As well as countries that sought to make such weapons. The Ministry of Magic in Britain referred to their spies as Unspeakables. Every government has their own special department to train spies, but they all serve the same person. Prevent the muggles from using nuclear weapons ever again against the magical world. Unspeakables over the past three decades have given so much information on the technology behind nuclear weapons that wards and spells were developed to defend against an explosion. There are spells to cleanse radiation damage to the environment and potions were created to heal radiation poisoning. Moody never revealed this to Harry fearing that it would make the padawan lash out at the magical governments. Harry doesn't need to know that the Chinese Emperor, leader of the Chinese Magical community, is purposely letting the radiation kill the muggles. The reason for this is not known, but China's magical community is the second largest in the world behind America and very advanced. Andromeda knows for a fact that they have the spells to stop the radiation from spreading. China is choosing to let the muggle population die off. Most likely to lessen the number of muggles to fight against when the war with the muggles breaks out. She does wonder what action Harry will take when the truth is revealed to him. It will not be pretty.

"Either way, our society is changing. We need to find a way to live in peace with the muggles. I can tell you this much with absolutely certainty that Lord Potter will not allow the muggles to be slaughtered. He will fight Voldemort and the magical government at the same time if he needs to. Are you sure that your country can handle fighting Voldemort and Lord Potter?" states Andromeda no longer giving an amicable smile.

The French Prime Minister's eyes narrow. "Careful My Lady, I called this meeting in good faith. I will not be threatened." Marquis sits up straight. "Voldemort does not scare us and neither does a vigilante like Potter."

Andromeda stands up. She curtsies with a friendly smile. "I overstepped my boundaries, please forgive me. I am afraid that I must head back. I will make sure that Lord Potter contacts you immediately to set up a proper meeting." Marquis nods and gives her permission to leave with a wave of the hand. She walks away smirking inwardly. The French Prime Minister may act brave, but he is a scared man. Voldemort and Harry Potter are going to change the world, everyone will need to pick a side and Marquis Aurealis knows that now.

**Dragon Reserve**

"Get down!"

Charlie ducks down low to avoid a Killing Curse. He pushes forward flying at a Death Eater that is chasing after Trish. Taking careful aim, he uses all the skill he gained from flying six years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team to catch up to the dark wizard. He casts a Bone Breaking Hex that flies true. It strikes the Death Eater in the back blasting the dark wizard from the broom. Trish sends a grateful look before getting back into the fight. "This is crazy," mutters Charlie.

A Death Eater fires several spells at Harry. "Get Potter! The Dark Lord will reward us for Potter's head!"

"Should pick your opponents better." Harry uses a Force Push to blast the Death Eater off his broom. The screams from the unknown Death Eater are drowned out by the continuing battle. "Incendio!" Harry moves swiftly to dodge a jet of flames. Two more Death Eaters come at him from both sides. Spinning, he dives downward avoiding the spells. 'Shit, it is not easy to concentrate while flying at such high speeds and dodging spells,' curses the padawan. Using the Force, he reaches out to count the number of Death Eaters and his own forces. It is not looking good. There are 16 Death Eaters compared to the remaining 9 wizards and witches that are fighting with him. "You can't run Potter! Die!" A barrage of Killing Curses was launched at Harry. Harry continues to fly downward using the Force to dodge the spells. Just as he is about to hit the ground, he pulls up at the last second executing a perfect Wonski Feint. The three Death Eaters chasing him are not so lucky and slam straight into the ground. Harry smirks before flying back up into the battle.

A loud roar in the distance causes John to pause. His eyes widen looking out into the distance. Several large breaths of fire are launched into the air. "The inferi reached…" A Killing Curse slams into John's side killing the wizard instantly.

"Dragons!"

"Charlie! Anything we can do?!" Harry comes up in front of Charlie. A blue beam hums to life deflecting three spells. Charlie turns around so he is back to back with Harry. The Weasley fires off several spells that fail to find their marks.

"The dragons should be able to take down the inferi with little problem."

The padawan senses something else. "But…?"

"Dragons are territorial and there are some loose ones that like to fight." Charlie barely dodges a Killing Curse. "If those ones see an opportunity to attack a dragon or dragons that are too busy fighting the inferi, well this whole reserve is going to go into chaos. We usually break up the fights before it gets out of hand, but with us not there. The dragons might realize the wards are down and try to escape."

Harry uses Combustion to blow up a Death Eater's broom. "I get it, dragons on the loose are a danger to muggles and wizards. We need to end this fight!"

Charlie laughs, "yeah, got any ideas?"

In a crack, Harry disappears along with his broom. He reappears in front of two Death Eaters that are chasing down Mike. Harry swings his lightsaber in a wide horizontal slash decapitating both dark wizards at once. Reacting instantly, he throws up a powerful Force Shield to deflect another onslaught of spells. 'I can only apparate when I am not moving. Much too dangerous to do while flying at 100 miles per an hour.' Harry takes off the moment his shield shatters. 'Have to end this battle and get to the dragons!'

Just as he is about to engage another Death Eater, he senses a familiar presence. Harry comes to a stop and wields his lightsaber with expert skill to deflect a couple spells. Sitting on his broom, he tries to find the familiar presence reaching out with the Force. His head turns just as a loud roar fills the sky. The battle comes to a temporary stop. That roar was extremely close. "Above!" shouts Harry. A large, angry dragon bursts out of the clouds coming straight down at the wizards and witches. It roars a second time before eating two dark wizards in a single bite. "Get away!" shouts a Death Eater. Like cowards, the Death Eaters activate their emergency portkeys disappearing from sight.

"Stunners at the ready!" shouts Charlie.

"No!" Harry shouts stopping Charlie and the others. A smile lights up his face. "He is a friend." The dragon beats its powerful wings flying straight up at Harry. Jumping off his broom, he uses the Force to shrink the broom and put it in his robes. The dragon tamers watch in stunned awe as Harry lands on the dragon's head and begin to pet the beast. "It has been awhile," smiles Harry. A grumble of pleasure comes from the dragon. It heads straight towards the ground at high speeds.

**Break**

"Thank you for the help, my friend. Do you need any help with the Inferi?" asks Harry.

The Hungarian Horntail growls giving a shake of the head, which makes Harry chuckle. Harry gives the dragon's snout one more rub. "Careful my friend, Voldemort will be back." One last roar and the dragon flies away heading back to its nest.

Harry turns around walking towards the dragon tamers. "What the hell was that?" demands Trish. The witch doesn't believe a damn thing she just witnessed.

"That is the dragon you tamed at the Tri-wizard Tournament," remembers Charlie.

"Befriended," corrects Harry. "I told him that he needs to leave the reserve and take his family to safety."

Charlie looks at Harry incredulously. "Are you insane? Dragons are dangerous creatures. If they are free…"

"Will be no less dangerous if they were under Voldemort's control," finishes Harry. He runs a hand through his hair. "Charlie, no one showed up to help us. You sent a message to the Romania Ministry and the Resistance didn't send reinforcements. That means Voldemort was launching more attacks to keep both our allies busy." Charlie's eyes harden. Trish places a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Voldemort wants to have everything under his control. If we let the dragons have freedom, it will make it much harder for Voldemort to find and control them. I have learned that when a being has the choice between being free or enslaved, that being tends to fight very hard to keep its freedom."

A sigh comes from the pretty witch. "He is right." She stares at Charlie.

The young man drops his shoulders. "Freeing the dragons, it is completely insane." Charlie gives Harry a smirk. "Alright, let's do it."

**United States – Secret Location**

President Nelson glances around the table. The entire congress is in assembly. Unlike the muggles, the magical government has twenty senators that make up the entire body of the Congress. Head of the Department of Defense and Secret of Commerce are also present. They have all come together to discuss one topic. "Sir, we need to act swiftly. If we waste any time the muggles will launch their nuclear weapons," speaks out Head of the Department of Defense, Riley Moore. He is a well-built seventy-five year old general that served his entire life in the Department of Defense as a soldier. He earned many medals and awards over the years. Riley Moore is considered to be one of the best and strongest wizards in the United States. Even past his prime he is a force to be reckoned with.

"The muggles are victims here. We can't wipe out there only means of defense," argues Kelly.

"That means of _defense_ will kill thousands, no millions of our people," shouts another senator. Many others shout in agreement.

Kelly frowns at the rash decision to take action against the muggles. Adjusting his glasses, he speaks loudly making the room go silent. "Our objective should be to deal with the threat of Voldemort and those that serve him. Not try to attack the muggles," he argues.

Riley scowls at the muggle loving wizard. "Muggles have always been a threat to our way of life. It is not our responsibility to protect them. Our duty is to protect our people." Murmurs and nods of agreement fill the room.

The president begins to speak making everyone else fall silent. "Our main objective is to deal with Voldemort and his forces." President Nelson leans forward with a hard look. "However, we can't overlook that the muggles may act rashly and lash out in aggression. General, I want men stationed at every muggle base that contains a nuclear missile. I want listening devices on whoever is in charge. If we get any word that the muggles are going to launch their nukes, I want to be alerted right away."

General Riley smiles in satisfaction. "Yes sir!"

A sigh comes from Senator Kelly. This is a mistake. Muggles are never going to trust the magical world at this rate.


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry!"

Fleur runs forward pulling a surprised Harry into a warm embrace. She gives him a kiss on each cheek before pulling back. A beautiful smile lights up her gorgeous face. "It has been too long."

Harry blushes lightly at the intimate affection. "Yes, I see your English got better." Fleur beams proudly. He must admit that it is nice to see Fleur again. It reminds him of better times when all he had to worry about was a stupid tournament. "Where is the rest of your family? I thought they were coming."

"Father is doing business with the Ministry. Mother and Gabrielle will be along in a few minutes," answers Fleur. The young woman glances behind Harry to see a thriving village with muggles, wizards, witches, and centaurs walking around freely. A blind person can see the tension between the different races, but none of them are attacking each other.

His voice snaps her attention back onto him. "Come, I will show you around. I think you will enjoy it here." A nod comes from the Veela.

**Break**

An explosion sends splinters and pieces of wood in every direction. Three heads pop up from under a desk to stare at the destruction. Fred shakes his head. "We almost got it that time."

"It exploded too fast," frowns George.

"Hmm, we need to find a stronger container to hold in the magic for a longer time after the pin is pulled," says a third voice. "Does the magical world have any stronger metal or ways to enchant the container?"

The third man in the group is a refugee from Russian known as Howard Wolowitz. He is an American citizen that was working at a lab in Russia when it was attacked by Death Eaters. By pure luck, he managed to meet up with George who was with a team to help combat the Death Eaters. George brought him back to the main base and since then Howard has been using his genius mind to help combine muggle technology with magic. "Mythril would be too strong to use, but a basic Enhancement Charm to make the metal last longer might work. You are a genius Wolowizard," smirks Fred.

Howard smiles at the praise. "Well, I don't know about genius."

George slaps Howard on the back making the scrawny engineer stumble. "No need to be modest. Now let's get to work!"

**Chamber of Secrets**

"The muggles are fighting back. Wizards and witches are being hunted by muggle militaries almost all over the world," grunts Moody. "Welcome to War World III."

Helena gives him a stern look. "The muggles have a right to defend themselves as much as we do."

Sirius glances over at Narcissa. He doesn't like that she has been allowed to join these meetings. His godson trusts the woman so he isn't going to start a fight, but he is going to keep an eye on her. Narcissa decides to speak up ignoring the stares from her cousin.

An old man wearing an outdated military uniform stands up. All eyes turn to one of the newer members to join the meetings. Former Lieutenant of the British Navy, Hugh Kennedy, is a muggle that was nominated by Harry to speak on behalf of the muggle refugees. "Shouldn't there be more concern? I remember reading in many history books that muggles were successful in capturing and killing _witches_." Hugh glances around the table. "Our weapons are much more advanced since those days."

"Yes, but so is our magic and society," replies Narcissa. "We learned from a thousand years ago. Governments and secret organizations were created to keep the muggles in check. How do you attack us when you can't pinpoint our neighborhoods on maps? Where will you look for us when we put up Muggle-Repellant Wards? Every time you all come up with a technological advancement, we work on a way to counter it without you ever knowing. Our fear and hatred of the muggles drove us to make sure that we are never at your mercy again."

Andromeda nods. "It is true, even after 1,000 years our society still hates muggles for what they did to us so long ago. You all forced us into hiding. I am sure Voldemort is gathering many allies by opening up the world to wizards, witches, and magical creatures. A world with no more hiding and being able to walk around openly is too much temptation for many to pass up even if it means working for a maniac."

Lieutenant Kennedy doesn't like it one bit, but he can see the logic in their words. An entire world was forced into hiding because of what muggle_s_ did long ago. Always forced to keep their abilities secret and pretend to be _normal_. Living in constant fear that the muggles will find out and go back to hunting them. He would jump at the chance to create a world where he is free to walk around without discrimination if he was one of them too.

"I believe we need to work on creating wards to protect the forest from dragon attacks. Voldemort will find a way to capture and control a few with time. Especially since United States, Japan, and Russia refused to release the dragons at their reserves. The Dark Lord can attack those locations at any time," states Ronan.

"Moony and Bill are working on the wards as we speak. They are two of the best at creating and tearing down wards," smirks Sirius.

**Durmstrang**

The doors to the Great Hall burst open. Death Eaters draw their wands prepared to fight. A wizard with long white hair spiked up in a Mohawk, multiple piercings on his face, and tattoos over his body enters the Throne Room with a large smile. He is dressed like a stereotypical gothic with black leather pants and a sleeveless black latex top. The wizard is followed by a group of seven all dressed in similar manners. "Let him through." All the Death Eaters look at Voldemort in surprise. Voldemort keeps his eyes trained on the American. "You are the one known as Fang?"

Laughter erupts from the American wizard. "If it isn't the great and powerful Oz!" Fang walks forward with an insane glint. The dangerous situation doesn't worry him in the least. "I heard you were going to destroy the world."

"Conquer it," corrects Voldemort.

Fang comes to a stop a few feet from the throne. "What's the difference?" Voldemort smiles in amusement. "I don't give a shit about all the politics. Me and my gang just like to be free to do whatever we want. It's been too long since we could fly the skies without pigs breathing down our necks."

Voldemort's eyes begin to glow with power. "Join me and I will create a world where you can fly as much as you want."

The man reveals a wide smile. "I like your style, consider us in."

**Break**

In a private clearing that was once sacred ground for the centaur elders is now being used to help Harry meditate and focus on the Force. Unlike the rest of the Forbidden Forest, this clearing is not tainted by the Dark Side of the Force. It is a neutral ground with no influence from the Light or Dark Side of the Force. Hence the reason it is sacred ground. Harry hasn't been able to come here as often as he likes, but with a bit of spare time he is using it to gain some guidance from the Force.

The world is falling into darkness. Magical governments are more focused on dealing with the uprising of the muggles instead of finding a way to weaken Voldemort. All that hatred and resentment from centuries ago when the muggles used to hunt witches is resurfacing. The magical world is turning a blind eye to the suffering of the muggles. In fact, countries like China are using Voldemort's attacks as an excuse to kill off the muggle population. Harry is not an idiot. Moody and the others may not tell him the whole truth, but he can read their emotions and read surface thoughts. He knows very well that the magical world developed spells, wards, and potions to neutralize nuclear weapons and cure radiation poisoning. Witches and wizards are refusing to help the muggles on purpose in order to lower the muggle population so that the war with the muggles will be dealt with swiftly. It is only a matter of time before the magical world uses the muggles own nuclear weapons against them. Voldemort loves every second because once again he is given free reign while the magical world focuses on a secondary threat instead of the real threat. The Resistance is doing its best to keep everyone focused on the real enemy, but even with the Magical Post the Resistance is having little effect.

Harry is not sure what to do anymore. Can he save the world? Or will darkness consume it? Even if he can stop Voldemort, will it be a hollow victory? Muggles and wizards are eagerly trying to kill each other off. That won't stop just because Voldemort is gone. The padawan meditates deeply hoping to find an answer.

"Having doubts young lord?"

"Many," admits Harry.

Elder Caesar stands beside Harry. "War is a terrible thing. It will continue to escalate until the people unite against a common threat." Harry opens his eyes and stares up at the Elder. He nods in agreement with that statement. "However, do not look outward for your success, but look inward. The sanctuary that you have created here in these woods is proof that your plan to unite the world is working. Centaurs, humans, wizards, witches, and elves working together to create better lives. It is a great accomplishment."

A small smile grows upon the padawan's face. "I suppose that is true." Harry runs a hand through his hair before standing up. "The growing darkness made me forget about the good that has been done. I may not be able to save everyone, but I must never forget about the ones that I can save and protect." He folds his arms into the sleeves of his robes. "I think I know what I must do." The padawan bows respectively to Elder Caesar. "Thank you."

"A pleasure as always," bows Elder Caesar.

**Chamber of Secrets**

A full meeting was called. Those fighting in battles in other countries were called back. Resistance leaders and generals entered the Chamber of Secrets to find Harry waiting for them. He is the one that called for this full meeting. Harry watches as friends and comrades take seats around the table. Everyone wants to know why this emergency meeting was called. Once everyone sat down, Harry begins to speak. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called this emergency meeting. I have been meditating deeply on what we should be doing to help stop this war. Though we are doing our best to stop this war and create peace, our efforts are slow and making small progress. We are able to save a town or city, but the people we save are left behind living in fear of the next attack and not knowing if they will be saved again." The padawan shakes his head. "Forced to live in destroyed homes and in fear of the next attack is no way to live. We should be able to bring back more survivors with us to offer them a place to live in peace without fear of Voldemort and his forces."

"We don't have the room," starts Bane.

"I know." Harry places a hand down on the table. "It is time to change that."

Narcissa decides to speak up. "What are you suggesting? We take over a country?"

Harry gives a small smile. "Precisely."

"Pup, you are talking about invading a country? Are you serious?" frowns Sirius.

"Well, I was thinking of creating our own country to be more precise," clarifies Harry. A wave of the hand causes the map to change focusing on a certain area. All eyes are drawn to the map. "We are going to capture this island and create our own country. The island is large enough to fit all our needs. Plus, we can create portekys to go back and forth between it and the Forbidden Forest."

Moody bursts out laughing. "You are insane!" The former Auror gives a feral smirk. "I am all in favor."

A barking laughter comes from Sirius. "Just when I thought I would never see that place again." Sirius leans back in his seat. "Count me in."

"It has been a long time since the centaurs lived anywhere besides the forest. It shall be nice to have a bit more room to walk," states Bane. Ronan and Magorian nod in agreement.

"Do this and we will burn all bridges with the British Ministry," says Andromeda.

"I know, but it is time we create our own government. A government that doesn't cater to witches and wizards, but all people," replies Harry. "The time to create a better world starts today. Mobilize our troops, we are going to launch a full out assault." He glances at Narcissa. "Remus, do you trust her to fight with us?"

Remus answers without hesitation. "With my life." Narcissa's eyes widen in surprise.

Harry nods. "Good enough for me. Narcissa, pick the best of your students we are going to need all the available fighters we can get."

Quickly, the witch snaps out of her surprise. "Yes My Lord."

"Um, Harry is fine," blushes Harry.

Andromeda smirks, "you are much too modest."

"Back to the matter at hand, do we have a way to get there?" asks Bane.

"I can get us in." Moody rubs his chin in thought. "The problem is that it is heavily guarded and the wards are very strong. Also, it isn't the guards we have to worry about, but the prisoners inside as well."

"The prisoners will be transported to our camp. No killing the guards, stun and portkey them back to the Ministry." The map is transfigured into a 3-D image of the island and prison. "Get us that portkey and I will send Swifty ahead to scout the island," says Harry. "Ronan, Sirius, Magorian, and Narcissa form your teams. Sirius you know the layout of the island so you will come up with the best plan of attack."

Sirius rubs his hands together in excitement. "Breaking into Azkaban should be more fun than breaking out."

**Ministry of Magic**

Amelia rubs her temples. The muggles are attacking witches and wizards. Fights are breaking out in the streets of London and almost every other city around the world. Voldemort is leaving Britain alone and the death toll continues to rise. Her Aurors are spread out around the country trying to break up fights, but muggles are attacking her Aurors. This is a problem that is going on all around the world. Unfortunately, the muggles are picking a fight that they cannot win.

"_The magical government needs to change. I will use force if needed."_

She is beginning to understand his motives. Magical governments in every country are focusing on controlling or subduing the muggles instead of planning ways to fight against Voldemort. The enemy is not the muggles, it is Voldemort. The muggles have a right to defend themselves. Amelia hates that she can't do more for the muggles, but she needs to focus on keeping her own people safe.

The doors to the office burst open. "Madam, Azkaban is under attack!" shouts Rufus.

"Voldemort?"

Rufus's eyes harden. "It is Potter."

Amelia's eyes widen. "What?!"

**Azkaban**

Narcissa watches in awe as Harry rips apart the wards in a matter of seconds. The wards around Azkaban are almost as strong as the ones around Hogwarts. To be able to tear them down so easily is something that not even Voldemort or Dumbledore can accomplish. "He is amazing," whispers Ginny.

"Yeah," agrees Neville.

"Focus!" Narcissa narrows her upon her team. It consists of a younger group of wizards and witches. A few are not even of legal age, but all of them have been trained extensively. She personally trained each member and hopes that they are ready for the upcoming battle. _"Narcissa, Bill and Remus are heading into position. Your team is to protect them until they get our wards up."_ Harry's voice speaks in her head. It is a weird sensation that she will never get used to. Her wand is instantly in her hands. "Longbottom, Weasley, Abbot, and Boot go protect Bill. I will protect Lupin." Narcissa heads in the opposite direction of her team.

Elsewhere on the island, Aurors gather on the walls of the prison and are firing spells down upon the Resistance. Harry is deflecting the spells protecting his team from the fire. "Fred, any day now would be nice." The padawan is being bombarded with spells. It is a good thing he decided to master Form I because it is all that is keeping him alive at the moment.

"Yahoo!"

Sirius flies over Harry's head followed by Charlie, Krum, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The Aurors dive for cover as the five begin to rain down spells from high altitude. Explosion charms rain down upon the prison. Dirt and debris begin to fly everywhere. Aurors toss up shield charms to protect themselves.

Fred plants the last magical grenade. "Take cover!" Harry grabs Fred with the Force and yanks him backwards. A powerful Force Barrier pops up around the two as the magical grenades go off. A huge explosion shakes the prison. Harry waves his hand making the dust split apart revealing a huge hole in the wall. "Wow," gasps Harry in surprise. The hole in the wall is large enough to fit a small giant. To think that two magical grenades could blast such a large hole in magically enhanced walls is beyond impressive.

"I will explain it later," smirks Fred. "You're up Ronan!"

Galloping fills the air. Ronan followed by three centaurs and two wizards run past the two. The team heads straight into the prison as three more explosions go off. North, West, and East walls were blasted apart by the twin's magical grenades. "We are falling back to protect Bill and Remus. The Ministry reinforcements will be arriving shortly," says Harry. The two head in the opposite direction leaving the rest of the attack to the others.

**Battle of Azkaban**

Ronan runs down the hallways firing multiple blasts from his blaster. The Aurors are in shock upon seeing a centaur inside the prison that several of them are struck by the blue beams. Fortunately for the Aurors, the beams are on stun. The centaur warrior comes to a stop at a crossroad. "Kane, Liz, head down the east corridor! Jean, Mason, take the north corridor! Jor follow me!" The group breaks up heading down different directions.

In another part of the prison another battle is taking place. Magorian and his team are stuck in a heated battle with the Aurors. Moody waves his wand conjuring several large crates to hide behind for cover. Aurors duck for cover as Magorian unleashes a barrage of laser fire that travels faster than any spell. George and Arthur cast stunners taking out any Aurors that they can. Lizzy, a small house elf, runs forward dropping portkey on the stunned Aurors sending them back to the Ministry of Magic. "Do not let the enemy through!" shouts Rex, the Auror Captain.

"I can't get a shot off! The centaur is casting spells too fast!"

Moody pushes the crates forward to keep up the protection. "How much longer until we reach the upper level?" asks George. He ducks behind a crate to avoid a nasty hex. Arthur takes down the Auror with a stunner and Liz drops a portkey on the Auror. An Auror takes aim at Liz, but never gets a chance to cast a spell when the wall behind the Auror explodes. A spell comes through the new window striking the Auror in the chest.

A familiar wizard flies straight through the hole firing three stunners to take out the remaining Aurors. Charlie leaps off his broom with expert skill. "Need some help?"

"Always showing off," smirks George.

Arthur steps forward. "How are the others?"

Charlie tosses his broom over his shoulder. "Everything is going as planned. The Ministry never expected to be attacked, at least not by us."

"We will double check the upper levels to make sure all the Aurors are gone," orders Magorian.

**Outside the Prison**

Kingsley creates a shield absorbing two spells. A wave of the wand takes out two Resistance fighters. He quickly dodges a Bone Breaking Hex. Twirling, he fires a jet of flames at his attacker. The flames strike a powerful barrier. "Harry?" Kingsley cancels his spell to see Harry standing across from him.

"Kingsley right?" asks Harry.

The Auror Captain keeps his wand trained on Harry. "Why are you doing this? We are not your enemies." Kingsley desperately wants to know the reason behind this attack.

Harry lowers his lightsaber. "That is true, but we aren't allies either." Kingsley makes no comment on the statement. "The Ministry refuses to help the muggles or join forces with other countries. It seems every government only wants to help themselves. This war will never end unless we join forces."

"So you attack us?"

"I plan to use this island to create a country where both worlds can live in harmony. Please stand down. I don't wish to harm you," says Harry.

Kingsley points his wand at Harry. "I am afraid that…" A powerful push slams into Kingsley. Metal chains wrap around the Auror and his wand is yanked from his fingers. Kingsley hits the ground rolling a couple feet. Weepy appears in a light crack next to Kingsley. The house elf drops a portkey on the Auror Captain. Harry watches as Kingsley disappears into thin air.

"I am almost done," says Bill.

With a hiss, the blue beam disappears. "The island is ours. I can sense a few remaining Aurors," says Harry coming up next to Bill. He turns to see Ginny, Neville, Terry, and Hannah working together as a team to take down a couple Aurors. His lips turn upward into a smile.

On the other side of the island, Remus is working on finishing his portion of the wards. Narcissa is dueling with two Aurors on her own. The Aurors are being forced backwards. After watching all their comrades fall to the powerful witch, the two have developed a healthy fear of the woman. Swinging her arm in a wide arc, she takes out the two Aurors with a powerful dark jinx. Both Aurors lie on the ground twitching in pain. "Pathetic," scowls Narcissa.

Remus lowers his wand. "The wards are done." He turns his head to see Narcissa walking towards him. A bit of dirt and dust covers her robes, but otherwise she is unharmed. "You were a bit brutal."

"Would you prefer I let them get to you?" glares Narcissa.

"No, but was there really a need to use Unforgivable Curses?" asks Remus.

Narcissa folds her arms across her chest. "A simple thank you would suffice."

A sigh comes from the werewolf. "I am grateful that you protected…"

"Good, now we need to get going." Narcissa brushes past him. Remus shakes his head. He is never going to understand her.

**Ministry of Magic**

"So he is going to create his own country on Azkaban?" frowns Amelia.

Kingsley nods. "Our men can't portkey or apparate there. New wards have been put up keeping us out. Only one way to get there now is by boat or stealing a portkey from one of the Resistance members." Amelia can tell that Kingsley is deeply conflicted on the invasion on Azkaban. It is no secret that Kingsley among many others is in full support of Harry Potter's actions in fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort. This invasion is making many in the Ministry question Potter's true motives. Fortunately, no Aurors were permanently harmed. All of them were stunned, bound, or suffered minor injuries. The Aurors were transported outside the Ministry of Magic. She is grateful that Potter didn't kill any of her men.

A snarl comes from Rufus. "We need to launch an immediate assault on Azkaban…"

"No." Rufus and Kingsley look at Amelia in surprise. "Azkaban is lost," says Amelia.

Rufus slams his fist down upon the table in anger. "We are going to let Potter get away with this?" The Head Auror's face is red in anger. "I say we attack the Forbidden Forest and arrest everyone in the Resistance! Potter will be forced to surrender!"

Amelia narrows her eyes. "So you want us to start a war against Potter now? He may be young, but he is as powerful as Voldemort and Dumbledore. If we have to face Voldemort and Potter as well as the muggles we will be destroyed." Rufus grits his teeth. Kingsley remains silent. "You are both dismissed." Angrily, Rufus marches out of the office. Kingsley bows respectively before leaving. She leans back in her chair. "Harry, I hope your plan works."

**Break**

**Harry Potter Attacks Azkaban**

_ In an unprovoked attack, Harry Potter leader of the self-proclaimed Resistance launched an attack upon the wizarding prison, Azkaban. The British Ministry of Magic was caught completely off guard by the attack. A battle that lasted less than an hour resulted in every Auror on the island being removed from Azkaban by force. None of the Aurors were killed or suffered permanent injuries, but it was a harsh blow to the Ministry of Magic. The Resistance is now claiming Azkaban as their own and renamed the island Avalon. Harry Potter gave us an exclusive interview._

"_**Avalon will be an island of peace where all races magical and muggle can live in peace. We will continue to fight against Voldemort and his forces, but know that we fight against any organization and government that seeks to oppress the lives of others**__.__**"**_

_ Harry Potter wants the entire world to live in peace. He is willing to do whatever necessary to achieve that goal. _

Voldemort smiles in amusement. Potter is going to create his own country? The boy is a worthy opponent. Unfortunately, foolish ideals such as peace are for the weak. To truly unite the world one must first reshape it and get rid of the filth that invests it. Muggles are a disease that must be removed. He is rightful ruler of this world and he will purge the world of the muggle disease in order to create a world where the pure of blood live. A snap of the finger causes a frail, scrawny house elf to appear. "Get me Fang," orders Voldemort. The house elf bows before disappearing in a crack. It is time to continue the eradication of the muggles starting with the States. Those Americans need to learn their place.

**Avalon**

Helena walks up between Bane and Harry. "The island is perfect. It is much bigger than we originally thought and the soil is very fertile." An excited smile lights up her face. "I can't wait until we start building." Harry and Bane glance at each other in amusement. The two look back out where everyone is working together to destroy the prison into a pile of rubble. Rubble that will be used to build new homes and buildings. Avalon will rise up into a powerful new country. It may take months even years to establish the new country, but working together Avalon will become a beacon of hope. Hope that people from many different races can live together in peace.


End file.
